Dança da Sedução
by Catherine Crawfield
Summary: Adaptação da história do livro Dança da Sedução de Nora Roberts.Bela e talentosa, Hermione e decide abandonar a carreira de balé e construir uma escola de balé em sua cidade natal,ela programou tudo menos se apaixonar.
1. Chapter I

**Capítulo I**

Ela faria com que tudo fosse perfeito. Cada centímetro, cada recanto, cada detalhe seria elaborado do modo como dese java e visualizava, até que seu sonho se tornasse realidade. Afinal, contentar-se com menos do que a perfeição era per da de tempo. E Hermione Granger não se conformava em perder nada.

Aos vinte e cinco anos, já vira e experimentara mais do que muitas pessoas bem mais velhas. Enquanto as outras garotas ficavam cochichando sobre rapazes ou preocupan do-se com roupas, ela já viajara para Paris e para Bonn, usan do trajes glamourosos e fazendo coisas extraordinárias, já dançara para rainhas e até jantara com príncipes.

Sempre seria grata aos pais, que lhe deram a oportuni dade de ter esse estilo de vida. Devia a eles tudo o que ti nha e vivera. Mas chegara a hora de conseguir o que dese java com o próprio esforço.

A dança era seu sonho desde que se conhecia por gen te. Segundo o irmão Harry, era sua obsessão. Mas acha va que não havia nada de errado em ser obcecada, contanto que agisse com segurança e batalhasse muito.

Hermione se dedicara muito à dança. Foram vinte anos de aulas, exercícios, alegrias e sofrimento, suor e sapatilhas de ponta. Sacrifícios também, dela própria e dos pais. Com preendia como fora difícil para eles deixarem a caçula da família ir para Nova York para aprimorar sua arte, com apenas dezessete anos. Mas eles só haviam lhe oferecido encorajamento e apoio.

Dançara como profissional durante seis anos, conhece ra a luz dos refletores e a excitação de subir ao palco. Viaja ra pelo mundo, representara todas as grandes personagens femininas do bale: Gisele, Aurora, Julieta, dezenas de pa péis, trágicos e triunfantes, e adorara cada momento, cada segundo.

Por isso, todos ficaram surpresos quando Hermione decidiu abandonar o palco. Só havia uma explicação para tal atitu de: desejava voltar para casa.

Queria uma vida de verdade. Por mais que amasse o bale, não estava mais disposta a abdicar de tudo por ela. Aulas, ensaios, apresentações, viagens, publicidade... A car reira de bailarina era muito mais do que ficar na ponta dos pés sob os refletores. Dera-lhe muita alegria, mas ela desco briu que desejava dar algo de si para as pessoas, já que re cebera tanto. E poderia conseguir tudo que desejava abrin do sua própria escola de bale.

As alunas viriam, disse a si mesma, porque tratava-se de _Hermione Granger, _e esse nome significava algo importante no mundo da dança e do bale.

Era o momento de novos sonhos, refletiu, enquanto percorria a enorme sala vazia. A escola de bale era sua nova obsessão, e pretendia que fosse tão compensadora, gratificante e perfeita quanto a antiga.

Com as mãos nos quadris, examinou as paredes cinzen tas, que um dia haviam sido brancas. Voltariam a clarear, decidiu. Seria ali que ela poria os pôsteres emoldurados dos grandes bailarinos, Nureyev, Margot Fontayne, Baryshnikov, Davidov e Bannion.

E as duas paredes mais longas seriam revestidas com espelhos por trás das barras. Essa vaidade profissional era tão necessária quanto respirar. Uma bailarina devia estu dar cada pequeno movimento, cada arco, cada flexão, para alcançar a perfeição.

Os espelhos em uma sala de dança eram como janelas, pensou Hermione, por onde a bailarina enxergava o bale.

O velho teto seria consertado ou substituído, conforme a necessidade. O mobiliário... Hermione esfregou os braços gela dos. Bem, sem dúvida seria modificado. As tábuas do chão receberiam um tratamento para ficarem macias, lisas e per feitas. E havia ainda a iluminação e o encanamento, por certo teria alguns reparos elétricos a fazer.

Seu avô fora marceneiro antes de se aposentar, lembrou com afeição. Portanto não era tão ignorante a respeito de reformas. E o que não soubesse, aprenderia, concluiu. Faria perguntas, até compreender o processo e poder orientar o empreiteiro que fosse contratar. Era preciso conhecer os assuntos para poder comandar, pensou.

Em um esforço para imaginar como ficaria o ambiente, fechou os olhos, inclinando o corpo em uma posição de bale. Hermione tinha muita flexibilidade e foi descendo o tronco até que as nádegas tocaram os calcanhares. Voltou a erguer-se e baixar de novo.

Fizera um coque no alto da cabeça, e com os movimen tos continuados, os cabelos se soltaram e algumas mechas onduladas, castanhas e brilhantes emolduraram-lhe o rosto. Quando soltas, chegavam até a cintura, emprestando-lhe um ar romântico que era o ideal para sua imagem no palco.

Sorrindo de modo sonhador, o rosto de Kate parecia brilhar. Herdara a pele morena da mãe e as maçãs do rosto salientes, os olhos castanhos e o queixo voluntarioso, do pai.

Era uma combinação atraente e muito feminina. Um misto de cigana, sereia e fada. Os homens olhavam para Hermione, percebiam a delicadeza de suas feições e concluíam que era uma mulher romântica e frágil. Que erro! Por baixo da feminilidade havia uma tempera de aço!

— Um dia desses não vai conseguir sair dessa posição e vai ter que pular como um sapo.

Hermione deu um salto e abriu os olhos.

— Harry! — exclamou, atravessando a sala para ati rar-se nos braços do irmão. — O que faz aqui? Quando che gou? Pensei que estivesse jogando bola em Porto Rico. Quanto tempo vai ficar?

Harry era dois anos mais velho, fato pelo qual costu mava martirizá-la quando crianças, ao contrário da meia-irmã Frederica, mais velha que os dois, e que nunca se apro veitara disso para dar ordens. Entretanto, Harry era o preferido de Hermione.

— Que pergunta deseja que responda primeiro? — Rin do, Harry a afastou, analisando-a de modo rápido, com um olhar divertido. — Ainda é uma magricela.

— E você é um bobo — replicou Hermione, beijando-o. — Mamãe e papai não me disseram que viria para casa.

— Não contei. Soube que a nossa Hermione estava de volta e achei que deveria vir fazer uma visita. — Relanceou um olhar pela sala enorme e suja e fez um gesto de desespero. — Mas creio que cheguei tarde demais.

— Vai ficar maravilhoso!

- Pode ser, mas no momento é um horror. — Harry passou-lhe um braço pelo ombro. — Então a rainha do bale vai ser professora.

— E a mais maravilhosa! Por que não está em Porto Rico?

— Não posso jogar beisebol doze meses por ano. Kate enrugou a testa, preocupada.

— Harry...

— Machuquei a perna.

— Oh! Muito? Foi ao médico? Vai...

— Calma, Hermione! Não foi nada grave. Vou ficar sem jogar alguns meses e voltar a treinar na primavera. Isso me dará muito tempo para transformar sua vida em um inferno.

— Esse é o lado bom dessa história. Venha, vou mos trar-lhe o resto da casa. Meu apartamento fica no andar de cima.

De modo discreto, observou se o irmão mancava.

— Pela situação do teto, seu apartamento poderá ficar no térreo a qualquer minuto.

— O teto é sólido — replicou Hermione com um gesto displi cente. — Só está feio, no momento. Mas tenho planos.

— Sempre tem.

Harry caminhou com a irmã pelo salão vazio, forçan do o peso do corpo na perna direita. Alcançaram uma pe quena sala de entrada muito feia, com paredes rachadas que mostravam os tijolos. Uma escada conduzia ao segundo andar, que parecia estar ocupado por ratos, aranhas e inse tos, algo em que Harry nem queria pensar.

— Hermione, este lugar...

— Tem potencial — ela cortou com firmeza. — E histó ria. Foi construído antes da Guerra Civil.

— Acho que antes da era da pedra lascada — corrigiu o irmão com ironia. Era um homem que gostava de tudo sim ples e em ordem. — Tem idéia do quanto irá lhe custar deixar este lugar apresentável?

— Mais ou menos. Vou saber quando conversar com o empreiteiro. É meu, Harry! Lembra-se de quando éramos crianças, e você, Freddie e eu vínhamos caminhar aqui nos arredores?

— Claro! Era um bar, depois tornou-se uma loja, depois...

— Já foi muita coisa — interrompeu Hermione. — Começou como uma taverna, em meados de mil e oitocentos. Ninguém nunca deu muita atenção a este lugar, é verdade. Mas eu costumava ficar observando estas paredes e pensava no quanto gostaria de morar aqui, olhar pelas janelas enormes e caminhar por todos os quartos.

Um leve rubor aflorou às faces de Hermione, e os olhos ad quiriram um tom muito escuro, sinal de que estava sonhan do, em seu mundo particular, pensou Brandon.

— Pensar assim quando se tem oito anos é muito di ferente de adquirir um prédio decadente quando se fica adulto.

— Sim, é verdade, mano. Na primavera passada, quan do vim aqui, estava à venda. Outra vez. Não consegui pa rar de pensar a respeito. — Hermione circundou o salão. Podia visualizá-lo do modo como iria ficar. A madeira reluzente, as paredes pintadas em tom claro. — Voltei para Nova York e para o trabalho, mas não conseguia tirar este lugar da cabeça.

— Costuma ter os pensamentos mais absurdos! Hermione deu de ombros ante o comentário do irmão.

— Mas agora isto é meu. Tive certeza assim que entrei. Nunca sentiu uma sensação assim?

Sim, pensou Harry. Sentira aquilo na primeira vez que entrara em um campo de jogo. Concluíra então que a maio ria das pessoas de bom senso teria lhe dito que jogar bola era um sonho de criança. Mas seus pais nunca disseram isso, do mesmo modo que jamais haviam desencorajado Hermione e seus sonhos de bale.

— Sim — falou em voz alta. — Já tive essa sensação. Mas o problema é que com você as coisas estão indo de pressa demais. Estou acostumado a vê-la agir com paciên cia. E persistência.

— Isso não mudou — redargüiu Hermione com um sorriso. — Quando decidi me retirar dos palcos, sabia que desejava ser professora de dança. E sabia que a minha escola seria neste lugar. E, mais do que tudo, desejava voltar para casa.

— Está certo — disse Harry, passando de novo um braço pelo ombro da irmã e beijando-a na testa. — Então vamos fazer acontecer. Mas, no momento, que tal sairmos daqui? Este salão está gelado.

— Um novo sistema de calefação é uma das minhas prio ridades.

Harry relanceou um último olhar para a sala e co mentou:

— Sua lista de prioridades vai ser bem longa...

Caminharam abraçados, envoltos pelo vento frio de de zembro, como faziam nos tempos de criança, por caminhos desnivelados e difíceis, sob as árvores que exibiam os ga lhos desnudos, e um céu cinzento, pesado de nuvens.

Hermione podia sentir o cheiro da neve no ar, e isso a exci tava.

As fachadas das casas já estavam decoradas para o Na tal, com bonecos sorridentes e rosados, representando Papai Noel, e fios de lâmpadas, renas voadoras e homens de neve.

Mas a melhor de todas as decorações, como sempre, era a da Casa da Alegria. A vitrine central da loja de brinque dos estava abarrotada de surpresas. Trenós em miniatura, ursos de pelúcia enormes, bonecas vestidas de modo ele gante, esportivo ou caseiro, caminhões vermelhos e brilhan tes, castelos feitos de blocos de madeira.

A visão geral era de uma alegre e divertida confusão, pensou Hermione. Havia o propósito deliberado de dar a impres são de que os brinquedos tinham sido jogados ali ao acaso. Mas ela sabia que tudo fora feito com muito cuidado e um profundo e amoroso conhecimento das crianças, para criar aquele efeito maravilhoso.

Ao entrar na loja com o irmão, sinetas tocaram na porta.

Os clientes perambulavam de um lado para o outro. Um menino brincava nas teclas de um piano a um canto. Atrás do balcão, Annie Maynard colocava em uma caixa de pre sentes um bicho de pelúcia com orelhas enormes.

— É um de meus favoritos — dizia para o comprador. — Sua sobrinha vai adorar.

Os óculos deslizaram para a ponta do nariz, enquanto amarrava uma fita vermelha ao redor da caixa. Então, er gueu a cabeça, piscou várias vezes e exclamou em tom es tridente:

— Harry... Natasha, venha ver quem está aqui! Oh! Dê-me um beijo, belezoca!

— O rapaz obedeceu e deu a volta no balcão, enquanto Annie se derretia na frente dele.

— Estou casada há vinte e cinco anos — comentou com o cliente —, mas esse menino me faz sentir jovem de novo. Feliz Natal! Vou chamar sua mãe.

— Não. Pode deixar que vou atrás dela — disse Hermione, sorrindo. — Harry fica aqui para flertar com você.

— Então, pode demorar à vontade — disse Annie, pis cando o olho.

O irmão, pensou Hermione com benevolência, encantava as mulheres desde pequeno porque era muito bonito. Não, corrigiu para si mesma, enquanto andava pela loja que co nhecia desde criança, era mais do que simples aparência física, tratava-se de um charme que ele sabia esbanjar com generosidade, sempre que queria. Há muito descobrira que o irmão possuía uma certa magia.

Alguns homens não precisavam fazer nada para deixar as mulheres estáticas. Pensando nisso, Hermione deu a volta na seção de carros de brinquedo e abriu caminho entre uma pequena multidão de compradores.

Foi então que avistou o homem desconhecido. Era lin do, pensou. Não. O termo era muito feminino, corrigiu para si mesma. "Viril" era um adjetivo melhor. Ele era... um homem e tanto!

Mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, usava jeans des botado, camisa de flanela e uma jaqueta muito leve para o inverno.

As botas de trabalho pareciam velhas, mas resistentes. Quem diria que um tipo tão displicente podia ser tão sexy?

E havia o detalhe dos cabelos também, observou Hermione. Vermelhos, lisos, circundando um rosto de traços fortes. Kate não soube como descrever suas feições, pois não eram vulgares nem clássicas. A boca era cheia e parecia ser a única coisa macia no corpo rijo. O nariz era reto, as maçãs do rosto salientes, e os olhos...

Hermione não podia ver bem esse detalhe, pois os cílios eram muito longos e estavam abaixados. Mas pareciam ser claros.

Desviou a atenção para as mãos, quando o homem foi pegar um brinquedo. Eram grandes, com dedos longos e fortes.

E enquanto deixava-se levar por um momento do mais completo deleite visual, Hermione tropeçou em uma série de carrinhos no chão.

O barulho a fez acordar para a realidade e chamou a atenção do desconhecido que cravou nela os olhos espanta dos, muito azuis e brilhantes.

_Acertei, _pensou Hermione, enquanto dizia em voz alta:

— Desculpe... — Riu e abaixou-se para recolher os brin quedos. — Espero não ter causado um grave acidente.

— Temos uma ambulância bem aqui, se for o caso — respondeu o homem, exibindo uma miniatura em tons ver melho e branco e inclinando-se também para ajudá-la.

— Obrigada. Se conseguirmos sair daqui antes que a polícia chegue, talvez fique livre da cadeia — brincou Hermione, sentindo o aroma amadeirado da loção pós-barba. — Vem sempre aqui?

— Na verdade, sim. — Ele a encarou por um longo tem po, fazendo-a perceber um brilho interessado no olhar. — Os homens são eternas crianças, não acha?

— Ouvi falar. Gostar de brincar?

O estranho ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não era comum en contrar uma bela e provocante mulher em uma loja para crian ças, numa quarta-feira à tarde, ponderou consigo mesmo.

— Depende do jogo. Qual você prefere?

Hermione riu, puxando para trás uma mecha de cabelos que caíra sobre o rosto.

— Oh! Gosto de todos os tipos de jogos... principalmen te quando ganho. —

Começou a levantar-se, mas ele foi mais rápido, estican do as longas pernas e estendendo-lhe a mão, que Hermione acei tou, sentindo, com satisfação, sua força.

— Obrigada. Sou Hermione.

— Rony. — Ofereceu um conversível azul que segura va. — Quer um carro?

— Hoje, não. Estou só olhando, até ver o que me agrada — falou sem pensar, maravilhada com o charme daquele homem.

Sorriu de novo, flertando abertamente.

Rony precisou conter-se para não suspirar. Já conhece ra muitas garotas, mas nenhuma como aquela. Impusera-se uma certa distância do sexo feminino há muito tempo... Aliás, pensou, começava a achar que por tempo demais.

— Hermione — murmurou, encostando-se em uma pratelei ra e ficando de frente para ela, em uma postura também sedutora. — Por que não vamos...

— Hermione! Não sabia que viria aqui! — exclamou Natasha Granger, correndo pela loja e empurrando uma enorme betoneira de plástico.

— Trouxe-lhe uma surpresa — disse Hermione sorrindo.

— Adoro surpresas! Mas, primeiro... — voltou-se para o rapaz. — Aqui está, Rony, conforme prometi. Chegou na segunda-feira e reservei para você.

— Ótimo! — A expressão sedutora e calculada deu lu gar a um riso espontâneo. — Perfeito! Hugo vai vibrar!

— O fabricante faz esses brinquedos para durar. Esta betoneira é algo para divertir uma criança durante anos, não por apenas uma semana depois do Natal. — Natasha deu o braço a Hermione e perguntou: — Já conheceu minha filha?

Hermione ergueu o olhar do brinquedo, surpreso.

— Filha?

Então, concluiu para si mesmo, aquela era a bailarina. Fazia sentido...

— Acabamos de nos conhecer, devido a um ligeiro aci dente de trânsito — disse Hermione, sempre sorrindo, mas inda gou com um pressentimento sombrio: — Hugo é seu sobrinho?

— Meu filho.

— Oh!

As fantasias que já criara desvaneceram-se no ar. Que descarado aquele! Casado e flertando! E não importava quem fora que começara com a provocação, pensou. _Ela _não era casada.

— Tenho certeza de que vai adorar o presente — falou com frieza, virando-se para Natasha. — Mamãe...

— Hermione, estava conversando com Rony a respeito de sua escola de dança. Creio que gostaria que ele desse uma olhada.

— Para quê?

— Rony é empreiteiro. E um excelente marceneiro. Re modelou o escritório de seu pai no ano passado e vai refor mar minha cozinha. Minha filha exige sempre o melhor — acrescentou Natasha para Rony, os olhos sorridentes. — Portanto, é claro que me lembrei de você.

— Agradeço.

— Sou eu que fico agradecida, porque sei que seu tra balho é da melhor qualidade, com um preço justo. — A mãe de Hermione apertou o braço de Rony. — Eu e Spencer agrade ceríamos se fosse ver o prédio.

— Cheguei há dois dias, mamãe. Não vamos nos apres sar. Mas encontrei alguém quando estava lá há pouco... Fi cou na entrada, encantando Annie.

— O quê? Harry? Por que não disse antes? Enquanto Natasha saía quase correndo, Hermione voltou-se para Rony.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

— Igualmente. Telefone-me caso deseje que vá ver o prédio.

— Claro! — Hermione recolocou na prateleira o carrinho que ele lhe dera. — Tenho certeza de que seu filho vai adorar o presente. Só tem Hugo?

— Sim, é meu único filho.

— Deve manter você e sua esposa muito ocupados. Agora, se me der licença...

— A mãe do Hugo morreu há quatro anos. Mas, sim, ele me ocupa bastante. Cuidado para não cometer mais aciden tes de trânsito, Hermione — advertiu, pondo a betoneira debaixo do braço e afastando-se.

— Belo começo... — murmurou Hermione por entre os dentes.

Uma das melhores coisas em ser seu próprio patrão, na opinião de Rony, era poder elaborar sua própria agenda de compromissos. Por outro lado, havia muita dor de cabe ça, responsabilidades, papeladas, clientes caloteiros... sem mencionar os períodos em que nem havia clientes. Mas a liberdade de ação compensava todos os aborrecimentos.

Nos últimos seis anos, sua prioridade tinha um nome: Hugo.

Depois de esconder a betoneira sob um pedaço de lona, no banco de trás da picape, foi até um canteiro de obras para ver o andamento dos trabalhos, telefonou para um fornece dor para alertar sobre uma entrega especial e parou em outra obra para dar a um cliente em potencial uma estimativa sobre o preço da reforma de um banheiro. Depois foi para casa. Às segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras, fazia questão de estar em casa antes que o ônibus escolar apontasse no final da rua. Nos outros dois dias de escola e, de vez em quando, por um atraso imprevisto, Hugo ficava na casa dos Skully, onde podia passar algumas horas com seu melhor amigo, Rod, sob a vigilância de Beth Skully.

Rony devia muito a Beth e Jerry Skully, em especial pelo fato de proporcionarem um ambiente seguro e feliz quan do Hugo não podia ficar na própria casa. Fazia dez meses que Rony voltara a Shepherdstown e lembrava-se, quase todos os dias, como as cidades pequenas podiam ser agradáveis.

Com trinta anos, ficava surpreso ao pensar como aban donara aquela cidade sem olhar para trás, dez anos antes. Bem, ponderou, ao fazer a curva na esquina de casa, nada era por acaso. Se não tivesse deixado o lar, determinado a abrir caminho para o sucesso, não teria aprendido tanto na vida, não teria conhecido Connie, nem tido Hugo.

Quase fechara o círculo, e estava acabando de transpor as barreiras para reconquistar os pais. Ou, corrigiu em pen samento, Hugo estava. Seu pai podia ter ressentimentos em relação ao filho, mas não resistira ao neto.

Fizera bem em voltar para casa, refletiu, olhando para os bosques que cresciam de cada lado da estrada. Finos flo cos de neve começavam a cair do céu cinzento.

Era um bom lugar para se educar uma criança, concluiu Rony com satisfação. Era melhor viverem em uma cidade pequena, onde Hugo tinha uma família, e começarem a co nhecer um ao outro de verdade.

E os parentes teriam que amá-lo pelo que era, e não como uma lembrança do passado.

Rony manobrou e estacionou o carro. O ônibus chega ria em poucos minutos, e Hugo desceria correndo e entraria na picape, preenchendo o espaço com as exclamações e novidades do dia. Era uma pena que não pudesse compar tilhar com o filho certas confidencias também, pensou. Di zer a ele que conhecera uma mulher que fizera seu sangue se agitar de novo. Não apenas um ligeiro interesse, mas um verdadeiro terremoto...

Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha esse tipo de sensação... E, que mal havia, afinal? Uma moça atraente que, percebe ra, era desinibida e não se importava em demonstrar o in teresse que sentira por ele.

Mas um aperto no coração o fez perceber que alguém podia sair magoado. Entretanto, o risco poderia valer a pena... se não se tratasse da filha de Natasha e Spencer Granger.

Conhecia muita coisa a respeito de Hermione Granger. Baila rina, _socialite _e amiga das artes. Rony preferia ir ao dentis ta do que assistir a um espetáculo de bale e já se fartara de cultura na época de seu breve casamento.

Mas Connie fora especial. Uma pessoa simples e natu ral em um ambiente pomposo e arrogante. Mesmo assim, fora difícil para os dois, lembrou Rony. Jamais saberia se continuariam a percorrer o caminho juntos, se ela continuas se viva, porém gostava de pensar que sim.

Por mais que a amasse, o casamento lhe ensinara que era mais fácil viver ao lado das pessoas de sua terra natal.

Voltando ao presente, felicitou-se por ter resistido à ten tação de convidar Hermione Granger para sair. Ainda bem que descobrira quem ela era antes de flertar abertamente. A paternidade apagara de seu caráter a arrogância e a temeri dade dos tempos de rapaz, transformando-o em um homem amadurecido.

Naquele instante, ouviu o motor do ônibus que se apro ximava e aprumou-se no assento da picape, todo sorriden te. Não havia lugar no mundo, pensou, onde gostaria de estar, além de Shepherdstown.

O grande ônibus amarelo parou com um gemido, os faróis brilhando. O motorista acenou, da maneira atenciosa e alegre das cidades pequenas. Rony cumprimentou tam bém, e viu seu filho vir correndo.

Hugo era um menino forte. O rosto era redondo e alegre, os olhos azuis como os do pai, e a boca ainda mostrava a inocência da infância.

Observando o filho, sentiu uma onda de carinho e amor inundar-lhe o coração. Então a porta da picape se abriu, e o menino entrou, estabanado como um cãozinho novo.

— Olá, papai! Está nevando! Talvez a neve cubra tudo e não tenha aula amanhã, e a gente possa ficar fazendo bonecos de neve. Que tal?

— Se isso acontecer, prometo que faremos os bonecos e andaremos de trenó.

— Verdade?

— Sim. Sem dúvida.

— Oba! Adivinhe!

Hugo ligou o motor do carro.

— O quê?

— Faltam só quinze dias para o Natal. A vovó diz que o tempo voa, portanto o Natal praticamente já chegou.

— Praticamente — repetiu Rony, estacionando em fren te à casa de três andares.

— Então — continuou Hugo entusiasmado —, se é quase Natal, posso ganhar um presente?

Rony franziu o cenho e cerrou os lábios, como se esti vesse pensando muito no assunto, depois disse:

— Sabe, Hugo? Foi uma boa tentativa.

— Ora! — exclamou o menino, desapontado. Rony riu, abraçando o garoto.

— Mas se me der um abraço, farei a famosa Pizza Mági ca dos O'Connell para o jantar.

— Certo! — replicou Hugo, passando os braços pelo pes coço do pai.

Rony sentiu-se em casa.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

— Está nervosa? — perguntou Spencer Granger, observan do a filha servir-se de café.

Era uma perfeição, pensou, orgulhoso. A massa de ca belos castanhos e brilhantes estava presa para trás com uma tiara e descia pelas costas delicadas. O conjunto cinza-chumbo de calça e jaqueta realçava a elegância natural do corpo delgado. O rosto, tão parecido com o da mãe, era sereno e belo.

Sim, concluiu, era perfeita e adorável. Uma mulher no auge de sua beleza. Por que era tão difícil para os pais cons tatarem que os filhos cresceram?, perguntou-se, com melan colia.

— Por que deveria estar nervosa, papai? Quer mais café?

— Sim, obrigado. Porque hoje é o dia D. Dentro de al gumas horas, será proprietária de um imóvel, com todas as alegrias e problemas que isso implica.

— Estou ansiosa! — Hermione sentou-se e começou a mordiscar o pãozinho que torrara para o café da manhã. — Planejei tudo com muito cuidado.

— Sempre age assim. Não é novidade.

— Estou ciente de que é um risco usar a maior parte das minhas economias nesse investimento. Mas sei que posso arcar com as despesas do projeto pelos próximos cinco anos.

Spencer aquiesceu, comentando:

— Tem o tino comercial de sua mãe.

— Agrada-me pensar que sim. E também gostaria de ter sua habilidade de professor. Afinal, sou uma artista, filha de pais artistas. E o pouco que lecionei em Nova York des pertou meu interesse para ensinar. — Hermione acrescentou lei te ao café. — Estou me estabelecendo em minha cidade natal, onde tenho sólidos contatos com a comunidade.

— Sem dúvida!

Hermione largou o pão e pegou a xícara com café.

— O nome dos Granger é muito respeitado, e sou co nhecida no mundo da dança. Estudei bale por vinte anos, suei e penei durante centenas de aulas. Devo saber o sufi ciente para ensinar.

— É claro!

Hermione suspirou. Tinha certeza de que não enganava o pai. Ele a conhecia de dentro para fora e era um homem sábio.

— Muito bem, papai! Sabe o que é sentir um nó no es tômago quando se morre de medo?

— Sei.

— Pois eu sinto um aperto na garganta também. Não fiquei nervosa desse jeito nem na primeira vez que fiz um solo de dança.

— Porque jamais duvidou de seu talento. Agora está pisando em terreno desconhecido, meu bem. — Cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua. — Aliás, ficaria preocupado se não se sentisse assim.

— E também preocupa-se que eu esteja cometendo um erro.

Spencer apertou os dedos da filha.

— Não é bem isso. Temo que, em breve, sinta falta de se exibir no palco outra vez. Que tenha saudade da compa nhia de bale e da antiga vida. Eu preferia que tivesse espe rado um pouco mais para tomar a decisão de parar e assu mir novas responsabilidades. Por outro lado, estou radian te que esteja de volta.

— Bem, pode ficar sossegado. Quando assumo uma ta refa, vou até o fim.

— Sei disso também.

E isso era uma das coisas que o preocupava, pensou, mas não expressou o pensamento em voz alta.

Hermione voltou a mordiscar o pão e sorriu, mudando de assunto:

— Então, conte-me sobre os planos de reforma da cozi nha.

Spencer fez uma careta e olhou em volta, passando a mão por entre os cabelos louros, entremeados de fios pra teados.

— Não estou de acordo. Sua mãe está com essa mania de reformas. Só fala em mudar isso e aquilo, e em Rony Weasley. O que há de errado com a nossa cozinha?

— Nada, além do fato de que ela é a mesma de vinte anos atrás.

— E daí? É maravilhosa e muito confortável. Mas Rony teve que chegar e dar uma série de palpites para encher a cabeça de sua mãe!

Hermione sufocou uma risada ante o desespero do pai, mas mostrou-se solidária.

— Sabe como são os empreiteiros, papai.

— E estão falando em janelas arredondadas. Já temos uma janela normal! — Spencer fez um gesto em direção à pia. — Está ótima. Pode-se olhar através dela à vontade. Ouça o que digo, aquele rapaz seduziu sua mãe com pro messas de revestimentos em carvalho.

Dessa vez Hermione riu de verdade e apoiou um cotovelo sobre a mesa.

— Fale-me sobre Weasley, papai.

— Trabalha bem. Mas nem por isso quero que venha pôr abaixo minha cozinha

— Mora na cidade há muito tempo?

— Cresceu aqui perto, mas partiu com vinte anos. Foi para Washington trabalhar em construções.

Hermione não conseguia vencer a curiosidade.

— Ouvi dizer que tem um filho.

— Sim, Hugo. A esposa de Rony morreu há vários anos. Tenho a impressão que ele voltou para educar o menino perto da família. Regressou faz um ano, acho. Logo adqui riu a reputação de executar trabalhos de qualidade. Fará um bom serviço na sua escola de bale.

— Se eu resolver contratá-lo — enfatizou Hermione.

Imaginou Rony com roupas de trabalho, mas não ou sou contar ao pai o que pensava. Teria apenas um relacio namento profissional com o empreiteiro. Mas, de qualquer modo, imaginava que devia ficar muito bonito manejando suas ferramentas.

Acabara. O nó na garganta continuava, mas já era pro prietária de um grande, belo e dilapidado prédio na linda cidade universitária de Shepherdstown, no Estado da Vir gínia Ocidental.

O prédio ficava a poucas quadras da casa de seus pais, da loja de brinquedos da mãe e da universidade onde o pai lecionava. Estava cercada pela família, amigos e vizinhos.

Deus! Todos a conheciam, pensou, e estariam observan do seu progresso ou derrocada. Por que não abrira a escola no Estado de Utah ou do Novo México? Algum lugar onde fosse uma completa desconhecida e onde ninguém tivesse expectativas a seu respeito?

Hermione concluiu que o pensamento era tolo. Adquirira o prédio ali porque era sua cidade natal, onde desejava ficar.

Não haveria fracassos, prometeu a si mesma ao estacio nar o carro. Teria sucesso porque iria tomar conta de tudo pessoalmente. Daria um passo de cada vez, do modo pon derado e seguro de sempre. E trabalharia como uma escra va até ver tudo perfeito.

Não iria desapontar os pais, concluiu. O importante era que a propriedade já era sua... e do banco.

Subiu os poucos degraus da entrada, abriu a porta e pe netrou no futuro.

Mas o futuro cheirava a poeira e tinha teias de aranha.

Isso iria mudar, pensou, e em breve. Logo iria sentir no ar da casa o odor agradável de madeira e tinta fresca...

Isso a fez lembrar que precisava contratar uma equipe de trabalho.

Atravessou o salão, os passos ecoando no vazio, e avis tou um pequeno aparelho de som no centro. Surpresa, cor reu e pegou o cartão ao lado do equipamento, sorrindo ao reconhecer a caligrafia da mãe.

Abriu o envelope e leu o cartão com o desenho de uma bailarina se exercitando na barra:

_Parabéns, _Hermione_!_

_Este é um pequeno_

_presente dado com carinho para_

_que sempre tenha música em sua vida._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe, Papai e Harry._

— Meus queridos — murmurou. — Nunca se esquecem de mim.

Com lágrimas no olhos, abaixou-se e ligou o som. Os acordes de uma de suas composições favoritas ecoaram no salão vazio, fazendo-a lembrar-se de como se sentira emo cionada e orgulhosa quando dançara pela primeira vez no palco em Nova York.

Hermione alongou-se, os nervos vibrando. Depois começou a fazer piruetas pela sala, entrando no ritmo da música.

Os movimentos eram feitos com suavidade. Envolta pela música, a tiara que usava nos cabelos deslizou para o chão, e Hermione sentiu que voava, livre e feliz. Finalizou a dança com um rápido volteio, e um braço estendido no ar.

— Deveria atirar-lhe rosas, mas não trouxe nenhuma. O coração de Hermione, já acelerado, pareceu que iria estou rar. Respirou fundo, voltou-se e encarou Rony.

Lá estava, parado junto à porta, as mãos nos bolsos, e uma caixa de ferramentas aos pés.

— Vai ficar me devendo — Hermione conseguiu dizer com esforço. — Gosto das vermelhas. Nossa! Você me assustou!

— Desculpe. A porta não estava fechada e não me ou viu bater.

Na verdade, quando a vira pela janela, decidira não bater. Ela nem mesmo ouviria se o fizesse... Apenas ficara parado no batente da porta, encantado. Uma mulher com aquela aparência e feminilidade deixava um homem louco. E tinha certeza de que ela sabia disso.

— Tudo bem. — Hermione desligou o aparelho de som. — Estava me iniciando neste lugar. Embora a dança pareça melhor com muitas luzes e as roupas certas. — Segurou os cabelos, puxando-os para trás, e desejando que as batidas do coração voltassem ao normal. — Então, o que posso fa zer por você?

Rony veio ao seu encontro, parando para pegar a tiara do chão.

— Perdeu isto quando fazia uma pirueta — murmurou.

— Obrigada. — Hermione guardou o adorno no bolso. Rony gostaria de vê-la outra vez com os cabelos bem presos, pois a visão que apresentava no momento, as faces escaldantes, a cabeleira solta, era muito perturbadora... como a de uma mulher que acabara de fazer amor. Tratou de falar:

— Não esperava visitas, não é?

— É verdade, mas gosto de surpresas. — Principalmen te, ela pensou, quando tinham olhos azuis e um sorriso sexy.

— Sua mãe pediu-me para passar por aqui e dar uma olhada no prédio.

— Bem, e o que acha?

— É um belo prédio antigo. Tem potencial. Fundações sólidas. Foi construído para durar.

— Que bom ouvir isso de você, que entende dessas coi sas. Todos pensam que sou louca para despender tanto di nheiro e tempo neste prédio velho.

— É um bom investimento, se fizer a coisa certa e tiver paciência.

— E como farei isso? Vontade não me falta.

— A primeira coisa será examinar o sistema de calefação. Está gelado aqui dentro.

Ela sorriu.

— Acho que vamos no entender bem. O sistema de aque cimento fica no porão. Quer dar uma olhada?

Hermione o acompanhou ao porão, o que Rony não espera va que ela fizesse. Não gritou nem pulou quando um camundongo passou correndo por eles, nem quando viram uma cobra morta há muito tempo que, por certo, viera de vorar os parentes do ratinho.

Sabia que as mulheres do tipo frágil em geral soltavam gritinhos ou se retraíam, apavoradas, diante de qualquer animal que rastejasse ou corresse. Porém, Hermione apenas fran ziu o nariz, pegou um caderninho no bolso da jaqueta e fez umas anotações.

Rony anunciou que a velha caldeira estava arruinada e passou a desfiar os prós e os contras de usar gás ou eletricida de, embora achasse que, para Hermione, estivesse falando grego e fosse melhor passar as informações para o pai dela. Quando externou essa idéia, ela respondeu com frieza educada:

— Meu pai é compositor e professor universitário. Crê que entenderia mais do que eu só porque é homem?

Rony pareceu pensar por um instante e respondeu:

— Sim.

— Então sua opinião é incorreta. Pode me enviar as in formações, mas pelo que me explicou, estou inclinada a optar pelo aquecimento a vapor. Parece mais simples e mais eficiente, já que os canos e radiadores já estão instalados. Desejo conservar o máximo possível da aparência original do prédio e, ao mesmo tempo, torná-lo habitável e atraen te. Também quero que verifique as chaminés e faça os re paros que achar necessários.

Rony não ligou muito para o tom de voz gelado, pois concordou com a opinião. Disse:

— Você é quem manda...

— Certo.

— Está com teias de aranha nos cabelos, patroa.

— Você também. Por favor, providencie uma dedetização e a limpeza do porão. Precisa de uma iluminação me lhor. Poderá ser utilizado como adega e despensa. Precisa mos aproveitar todos os recursos.

— Ótimo — aprovou Rony, pegando uma caderneta e um lápis e fazendo suas próprias anotações.

Hermione dirigiu-se à escada, sacudiu o corrimão vacilante e acrescentou:

— Não é preciso embelezá-la, mas quero que seja segu ra para ninguém correr o risco de cair e rolar os degraus.

— Tudo será feito dentro dos preceitos de segurança. Não trabalho de outra forma.

— É bom saber disso. Agora deixe-me mostrar-lhe o que desejo fazer no andar principal.

E sabia mesmo o que queria, concluiu Rony. Talvez fosse até um pouco detalhista demais para o seu gosto. Entretanto, precisava dar-lhe crédito pela intenção de mo dernizar o edifício e conservar suas excentricidades e charme de épocas passadas. Não conseguia visualizar uma escola de bale ali, mas, sem dúvida, ela sim.

Hermione continuou falando sobre a iluminação e os reparos que desejava. Queria que a cozinha fosse reformada, tornan do-a menor e mais eficiente e usando o espaço extra para fazer um escritório.

Os outros cômodos que, ao longo dos anos, haviam tido diversas utilidades, seriam vestiários, com balcões e armários.

— Parece muita sofisticação para uma escola de bale de cidade pequena.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não é, não. É o correto. Agora, estes dois banheiros... Parou diante de duas portas contíguas.

— Se quer aumentar, posso abrir uma parede entre os dois.

— Não. É melhor deixar dois banheiros. Hermione baixou o caderno de notas e encarou-a.

— Pretende matricular meninos? — Sorriu de modo ma licioso. — Acha que as mães da cidade vão deixar os filhos fazer piruetas e volteios?

— Já ouviu falar em Barishnikov? Davidov? — Hermione estava muito acostumada com o preconceito machista so bre o bale e não ficou irritada. — Aposto em um dançarino bem treinado contra qualquer atleta em um teste de força e resistência.

— E quem usa o tutu? — brincou Rony, referindo-se ao saiote das bailarinas.

Kate suspirou com paciência, sabendo que teria de enfren tar aquele tipo de comentário em uma cidade do interior.

— Para sua informação, os bailarinos são homens de ver dade. Quer saber de uma coisa? Meu primeiro namorado foi _premier danseur, _que quer dizer primeiro bailarino de um corpo de bale, dirigia uma Harley e pulava mais alto do que Michael Jordan. Mas Jordan não usa malhas, não é mesmo? Só shorts.

— Uniforme de basquete — corrigiu Rony.

— É tudo convenção, não acha? Quanto aos banheiros, ficam os dois, mas totalmente reformados, desde azulejos nas paredes até pias baixas para crianças. E quero tudo branco.

— Entendi.

— Vamos prosseguir — comandou Hermione, acenando para a escada no final do corredor. — Próximo andar. Meu apar tamento.

— Vai morar aqui? Em cima da escola?

— Morar, respirar, comer e trabalhar aqui. É assim que se transforma um sonho em realidade. E tenho idéias bem definidas sobre meu cantinho particular.

— Tenho certeza disso — resmungou Rony.

Idéias específicas e boas, concluiu Rony uma hora mais tarde. Podia não concordar com certos detalhes do andar principal, mas sem dúvida precisava admitir o bom gosto no outro andar. Hermione queria conservar os moldes originais e restaurar os entalhes de madeira, declarando que se des cobrisse quem os pintara de branco, arrastaria para o meio da rua e daria um açoites.

Rony não teve escolha senão concordar.

Certas partes da madeira estavam danificadas e ele gos tou da perspectiva de restaurá-las sozinho, fazendo-as ficar novas como as demais. Hermione desejava conservar as enormes tábuas do assoalho, e Rony faria o mesmo, se a casa fosse sua. A medida que fazia a vistoria, viu-se invadido pela mesma excitação da proprietária em ressaltar de novo todo o grande potencial do velho prédio. Deixar sua marca em um imóvel que lá estava, firme, passando de uma geração para a outra.

Houvera um tempo, pensou Rony, em que só trabalha ra com as mãos e o cérebro, deixando o coração de lado. Fazia um serviço bem-feito e recebia o pagamento. Mas o amor-próprio e o orgulho tinham surgido depois, e isso o fizera aprimorar-se e tornar-se um verdadeiro artesão. Fa zer algo bonito para durar era seu objetivo. Construir uma vida.

Voltando o pensamento para o trabalho atual, concluiu que tinha nas mãos uma grande oportunidade e não via a hora de começar a trabalhar. Mesmo que isso significasse lidar com Hermione Granger e ficar irritado...

Esperava, caso fechassem o negócio, que ela não fosse uma dessas clientes que ficavam aparecendo e rondando toda hora, fazendo perguntas e bisbilhotando. Em especial, concluiu de má vontade, se estivesse usando aquele maldi to perfume tão sexy...

Lembrou-se do item "banheiros". As antigas banheiras iriam permanecer, e novas pias, brancas, seriam colocadas. Os ladrilhos ficariam para depois, quando ele trouxesse as amostras para serem escolhidas.

Porém, quando chegaram na parte da cozinha e Hermione co meçou a dar as ordens, Rony foi firme:

— Pretende cozinhar de verdade aqui, ou apenas usar o microondas?

— Cozinhar. Sei fazer isso muito bem.

— Então será preciso um trabalho sólido — retrucou ele com brusquidão. — Vai precisar de um ambiente eficiente. A pia deverá ficar sob a janela, e não nessa parede. — Apon tou para o local. — A geladeira e o fogão ficarão ali para não precisar correr de um lado para o outro.

— Sim, mas... — ela tentou interrompê-lo.

— Ali ficará a copa — continuou Rony, como se não estivesse ouvindo —, com um belo balcão ligado à cozinha. Vamos colocá-lo ali... — Pegou uma trena no bolso. — Sim! E terá espaço para alguns tamboretes, de modo a ter lugar para trabalhar, sentar e circular sem desperdiçar espaço.

— Estava pensando em pôr uma mesa...

— Então vai ficar sempre dando voltas nela, sem neces sidade.

— Talvez.

Hermione lembrou-se da mesa na copa dos pais, onde sem pre conversavam pela manhã. Estava sendo sentimental, concluiu, precisava ser mais prática.

— Deixe-me tomar todas as medidas e da próxima vez trarei desenhos. Poderá estudá-los e tomar sua decisão de pois.

— Certo, Weasley! Temos tempo. O andar principal é meu maior interesse.

— Vou levar algum tempo para fazer o projeto e trazer um orçamento. Mas já vou avisando que vai ser caro, e um trabalho de quatro meses.

Hermione já chegara a essa conclusão, mas ouvir aquilo do empreiteiro foi um choque. Pensou um instante e acabou suspirando.

— Está bem. Faça o que for necessário e, caso decida contratá-lo, quando estará disponível?

— Em pouco tempo. Conseguirei a licença na prefeitu ra para a reforma e comprarei uma parte do material. E provável que comece a reforma na primeira semana do ano.

— Que beleza! Apresente o orçamento, Sr. Weasley, e verei se fecharemos negócio.

Ela o deixou tomando medidas e fazendo cálculos, e desceu para ficar no alpendre. Podia ouvir o rumor do tráfego na rua principal, a menos de um quarteirão da casa. E sentia também o odor agradável da fumaça que saía de al guma lareira ou fogão a lenha na vizinhança. O gramado na frente da casa estava um desastre, com ervas daninhas por todos os lados e uma árvore quase morta.

Do outro lado da rua estreita erguia-se um outro edifí cio de tijolos que fora transformado em prédio de aparta mentos. Era antigo, bem cuidado e muito quieto, àquela hora da tarde.

Pensou no que Rony dissera sobre o trabalho sair caro. Ainda bem que economizara bastante na época dos espetá culos de bale. Por sorte não levara uma vida extravagante nos últimos anos. E tinha o jeito da mãe para os negócios, sem dúvida. As economias haviam crescido, e ainda tinha o dinheiro da herança dos avós. E se sentisse que os recur sos estavam diminuindo muito depressa, poderia fazer al gumas apresentações com a companhia de bale, porque essa porta ficara aberta.

Na verdade, pensou Hermione, com todas as semanas de re forma pela frente, até que seria aconselhável trabalhar e ganhar mais algum dinheiro. Estava acostumada a ter uma vida agitada e produtiva. Uma vez iniciadas as obras, nada haveria a fazer ali, enquanto os operários transitassem o tempo todo.

Seria fácil, pensou, ir à Nova York para trabalhar e vol tar para a casa dos pais, onde ficaria instalada até o término das obras. Ensaiar, atuar e regressar para sua cidade. Sim, sorriu consigo mesma, essa talvez fosse a melhor solução no momento.

Mas, de imediato, queria ver seu plano começar a tor nar-se realidade.

— Hermione? — Rony surgiu com a jaqueta na mão. — Está frio aqui fora.

— Um pouco. Esperava que nevasse. Quase aconteceu no outro dia.

— Contanto que a neve não chegue a um metro.

— O quê?

— Nada. Continue a pensar em seus projetos.

Com um gesto automático, colocou a jaqueta sobre os ombros de Hermione, erguendo os longos cabelos para ajeitar a gola. Pareciam fios de seda em suas mãos, pensou consigo mesmo.

Ainda sentia a maciez da cabeleira castanha, quando ela voltou a cabeça e o encarou.

Bem, pensou Hermione com os olhos brilhantes, afinal ele estava interessado. E sentiu o coração acelerar.

— Por que não vamos até a esquina tomar um café? — Voltou a dar o primeiro passo, como se fosse um teste para os dois. — Podemos discutir... o tamanho do balcão da co zinha.

Rony voltou a sentir a mesma excitação sensual que ela provocara na loja de brinquedos.

— É a mulher mais bonita que já conheci.

— Como me pareço muito com minha mãe, agradeço em meu nome e no dela. Quanto a você... também é muito bonito. Mal consigo tirar os olhos de seu rosto — acrescen tou com ousadia.

Rony sentiu a garganta seca. O que acontecera com as mulheres desde que saíra de circulação? Quando haviam começado a seduzir os homens em alpendres no meio da tarde? Seus pensamentos ficaram sem resposta.

Sentia o vento frio de dezembro fustigar-lhe o rosto, mis turado ao calor intenso nas veias.

Tentando proteger-se, segurou-a pelos braços. A jaque ta deslizou dos ombros delicados, e ele sentiu a rigidez dos músculos bem exercitados sob o tecido da blusa.

Os olhos de Hermione eram da cor de chocolate, pensou Rony. Misteriosos como uma noite sem luar. Bastaria inclinar a cabeça ou, ainda melhor, erguê-la do chão, e encontraria a maciez dos lábios sensuais e arrogantes. Mas ocorreu-lhe a idéia fantástica de que poderia queimar a boca como se a encostasse em ferro em brasa, e isso era muito perigoso.

— Não estou acostumado a receber elogios.

Hermione ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um leve e rápido beijo nos lábios. As mãos fortes apertaram-lhe os braços, quase fazendo-a gritar. Achando graça da tensão dele, voltou a tocar o solo com o pés.

— Você não pode fazer isso.

Assim dizendo, Rony a soltou e abaixou-se para pegar a caixa de ferramentas, maldizendo o tremor nas mãos, que não conseguia controlar.

— Não concordo, mas não vou forçar mais. Gostaria de reencontrá-lo, se lhe convier. Mas independente disso, como ambos gostamos deste prédio e aprovo quase todas as suas idéias, espero que possamos trabalhar juntos.

Rony soltou o ar dos pulmões.

— Você é uma figura e tanto, Hermione!

— E verdade, sou mesmo. Não me desculpo por ser assim. Vou esperar ansiosa para ver os desenhos e ouvir o preço. Se precisar voltar para tirar mais medidas, sabe onde me encontrar.

— Sim, sei.

Hermione permaneceu onde estava, vendo-o caminhar para a calçada e entrar na picape. Ficaria surpreso se ouvisse o som trêmulo do suspiro que deixou escapar, pensou, assim que ele partiu. E se assustaria também se a visse, de modo lento, sentar no degrau do alpendre e ficar sonhando acordada.

Hermione sentiu um frio intenso. Mas era devido à emoção. Esperou até se acalmar e sentir as batidas do coração volta rem ao normal.

Rony Weasley.

Não era estranho que um homem que só vira duas ve zes pudesse causar um efeito tão devastador? Não costu mava ser tímida com o sexo oposto, admitiu com franque za, mas era muito seletiva.

Entretanto, depois de dois encontros... Não! Precisava ser honesta consigo mesma, pensou. Depois de _um _encon tro, desejava fazer amor com Rony! A segunda vez que o vira só servira para reforçar essa idéia e aguçar o desejo que a deixava confusa.

Então, concluiu consigo mesma, faria a coisa certa. Iria se acalmar, clarear a mente, e começar a pensar na melhor maneira de satisfazer esse desejo.

* * *

><p>Bom espero que tenham gostado.<p> 


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Hugo estava sentado na escrivaninha dupla que ele e o pai chamavam de "escritório", e, com cuidado, escrevia as letras do alfabeto. Era seu trabalho. Do mesmo modo que o pai estava fazendo o dele, do outro lado da mesa, pensou.

Os papéis de rascunho, réguas e lápis pareciam bem mais divertidos que o alfabeto, matutou o menino. Mas o pai dissera que se fizesse seu dever direito, dar-lhe-ia os lápis coloridos para desenhar.

Hugo imaginou que desenharia uma casa gigantesca, como a que tinham na colina, com o velho celeiro que o pai transformara em oficina. E a cobriria com muita neve. E poria um cachorro.

Seus avós tinham um cão, lembrou-se, embora Buddy já fosse bem velho. Mas era muito divertido. Entretanto tinha que ficar com os avós... Um dia teria seu próprio cachorro e o chamaria de Mike, decidiu. Atiraria bolas para o cão buscar e o deixaria dormir em sua cama.

Seu pai dissera que poderia ter um, assim que se tornasse mais responsável. E isso poderia acontecer no dia seguinte, concluiu, feliz.

Hugo ergueu o rostinho e olhou para Rony, imaginando se podia perguntar se já era responsável. Mas o pai estava com aquele olhar sério, a testa franzida... não aborrecido, mas o olhar de quando trabalhava, pensou o menino. E quando o interrompia no trabalho, a resposta era sempre a mesma: "Não posso falar sobre isso agora".

Porém, escrever o alfabeto começava a cansar. Hugo que ria desenhar a casa, brincar com os caminhões ou com o computador... ou ainda, quem sabe, dar uma olhada pela janela e ver se começara a nevar.

Principiou a bater com o pé na parte de baixo da escrivaninha.

— Hugo, não balance a mesa.

— Tenho que escrever o alfabeto inteiro?

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Porque sim.

— Mas fui até o _g..._

— Se não escrever até o fim, não vai conhecer as palavras que começam com as letras que deixou de fora.

— Mas...

— Viu? Não vai conseguir escrever "mas". M-A-S.

Hugo suspirou da maneira profunda e sincera como fa zem os meninos de seis anos. Escreveu mais três letras e voltou a olhar para Rony.

— Pai...

— Humm...

— P-A-I.

Rony ergueu o olhar e viu o filho sorrindo.

— Muito engraçado.

— Sei soletrar "Hugo" também.

Rony estreitou os olhos, com expressão séria.

— E "concentração"?

— O que é isso? Leva mostarda?— O pai não conteve o riso.

— Como consegue ser tão esperto, garoto?

— Vovó disse que sou igual a você. Posso ver o que está desenhando? Disse que é para a moça que dança. Posso ver?

— Sim, é para aquela moça, e não, só verá o desenho quando eu terminar.

Assim falando, Rony pensou que, por mais que desejasse parar tudo e dar atenção ao filho, precisava ensinar-lhe a ser responsável, e só conseguiria isso demonstrando responsabilidade. Esse era um dos paradoxos em ser pai.

— O que acontece quando você não acaba o que começou? — perguntou ao menino.

Hugo ergueu o olhar com paciência.

— Nada.

— Isso mesmo.

Hugo voltou a suspirar e a pegar o lápis, porque não vira o pai sorrir dessa vez.

Mas Rony estava louco para deixar os desenhos de lado e fazer o que o filho desejasse, pelo resto da noite. Ao infer no com o trabalho e a responsabilidade!

Porém, também estava ansioso por outra coisa: terminar o que começara.

Enquanto fazia cálculos, imaginou se o próprio pai tam bém o observara cheio de preocupação quando era menino. Era provável, concluiu com seus botões, embora jamais tivesse demonstrado. Arthur Weasley nunca fora homem de ficar conversando. Ia e voltava do trabalho, dia após dia, e esperava que o jantar estivesse pronto às sete horas.

Esperava também que o filho cumprisse suas obrigações, não se metesse em encrencas, e, acima de tudo, fizesse o que lhe mandava sem questionar. Uma dessas expectativas consistia em que o filho seguisse seus passos. E Rony sabia que decepcionara o pai em todas as áreas, e que fora decepcionado também.

Não pretendia sobrecarregar Hugo com o mesmo tipo de exigências e expectativas.

— Pronto —Hugo ergueu o papel, sacudindo-o como uma bandeira da vitória. — Acabei!

— Pare de sacudir, garoto, para que eu possa ver. — Estava longe de ser um trabalho meticuloso, Rony observou, quando o menino lhe estendeu o papel, mas fizera tudo, do início até o fim. — Muito bem! Quer mais uma folha?

— Posso ficar ao seu lado e ajudar você, papai?

— Claro! — concordou Rony, prevendo que aquilo pro longaria seu trabalho em pelo menos mais uma hora. Mas valia a pena conceder algum tempo para o menino. Incli nou-se e pegou-o no colo. — Bem, o que vemos aqui é o apartamento que fica em cima da escola de bale.

— Por que as bailarinas usam aquelas roupas engraçadas para dançar, papai?

— Não faço a menor idéia. E como sabe disso?

— Vi um desenho na televisão, e os elefantes dançavam com umas saias pequenas e gozadas. Faziam piruetas na ponta dos pés. Os elefantes tem dedões?

- Um dia iremos verificar isso na Enciclopédia dos Animais. Agora pegue o lápis. Desenhe uma linha aqui.

— Certo!

Pai e filho ficaram trabalhando, as cabeças unidas, a mão grande guiando a pequena. Quando Hugo começou a bocejar, Rony o ergueu, apoiando-o no ombro.

— Não estou com sono — murmurou o menino, com a cabeça pendendo.

— Quando acordar amanhã, faltarão só cinco dias para o Natal.

— Posso ganhar o presente antes?

Rony sorriu. A voz da criança estava pastosa, e o corpo pesado, suspenso em seu ombro. Dirigiu-se à sala de estar e parou um instante, ninando-o, como fazia quando era um bebê e chorava no meio da noite.

Olhou para a árvore de Natal e achou que não era das mais bonitas. Mas apresentava um ar festivo. Os enfeites multicoloridos cobriam todos os galhos, e festões de prata circundavam as lâmpadas pequenas.

Em vez de um anjo ou uma estrela no topo, havia um Papai Noel sorridente e bonachão. Hugo ainda acreditava no bom velhinho, e Rony perguntou-se se ainda teria aquela ilusão no ano seguinte.

Com o pensamento voltado para o passar dos anos, olhou o rosto do filho, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos ruivos.

Depois que levou Hugo para a cama, voltou para o andar térreo e preparou um bule de café. Talvez não devesse fazer aquilo, pensou, já tomando a primeira xícara. O café provavelmente lhe tiraria o sono.

Postou-se à janela, bebericando, e olhando para a noite escura. A casa ficava no alto de uma colina, e muito silen ciosa quando Hugo dormia. Havia horas, durante o dia, que ele fazia tanto barulho e bagunça que o pai chegava a pen sar que nunca teria um momento de paz e tranqüilidade. Mas quando isso acontecia, como naquele momento, pensou, com um sorriso, ficava ansioso pela algazarra do filho. Mais um paradoxo na vida dos pais.

Entretanto, o que sentia no momento era inquietação, um sentimento que não experimentava havia muito tempo. Sendo pai, profissional e cuidando da casa não lhe sobrava tempo para experiências pessoais. E continuaria assim, pen sou, caminhando pela cozinha enquanto tomava o café.

Havia trabalho suficiente na casa para mantê-lo ocupado pelo resto da vida. Deveria ter comprado uma menor, pensou, e mais prática. O pai o alertara sobre isso quando fizera o primeiro pagamento do casarão.

O problema era que se apaixonara pelo lugar, e Hugo também. E estava dando certo, concluiu, olhando em torno da cozinha moderna, com os armários com portas de vidro e o balcão de granito.

Entretanto, seu trabalho continuava sendo a grande prio ridade, e continuava precisando conciliar os preparativos para o Natal e a incumbência que assumira na nova residência-escola de Hermione Granger.

Precisava apresentar a planta na tarde seguinte e contratar uma babá para Hugo, durante o período das férias. Mas nunca aprovava nenhuma, e sentia muito remorso por deixar o filho entregue a uma pessoa estranha.

Sabia que Beth Skully não se importaria de ficar com o menino pelo menos parte do dia, mas depois de tantos favores, Rony receava incomodar os vizinhos. Em uma emergência podia chamar a mãe, mas sempre que fazia isso sentia-se um fracasso em relação a Hugo.

Procurava ocupar o tempo do filho, levando-o consigo ao trabalho de vez em quando e à casa do amigo Rod. Nos intervalos, Hugo visitava a avó.

Mas naquele momento, Rony admitiu, não era esse o grande problema que atormentava sua mente cansada.

O problema era Hermione Granger.

Sentia-se muito atraído por ela.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e tentou ignorar a frustração sexual que o corroía.

Será que já sentira tanto desejo por uma mulher? Claro que sim. Só que não se lembrava. Não conseguia recordar uma única vez na vida em que tivesse experimentado as sensações que Hermione lhe despertava.

E aquilo o estava perturbando muito. Por certo, porque fazia muito tempo que não tinha companhia feminina, e por Hermione ser tão provocante e... linda.

Mas não devia entrar em um relacionamento sem pensar nas conseqüências. Não era mais um homem livre para fazer o que bem entendesse, e estava muito feliz assim.

É claro que poderia ter um romance com Hermione, se desejasse, sem temer as conseqüências, a curto e médio prazo, pensou. Eram adultos e conheciam seus limites.

— Esse tipo de pensamento pode causar-lhe problemas, Weasley — falou por entre os dentes cerrados.

_Faça seu trabalho, receba o dinheiro, e mantenha distância, _concluiu em pensamento.

— E pare de pensar naquele corpo maravilhoso — resmungou no silêncio da cozinha.

Serviu-se de mais uma xícara de café, sabendo que estava se condenando a uma noite insone, da qual sairia exausto. Então, voltou a sentar-se e mergulhou no trabalho.

Na tarde seguinte, Hermione abriu a porta e deparou com Rony. O prazer dessa visão foi empanado pelo menino de olhos brilhantes ao seu lado.

— Ora, ora! Quem é este rapazinho bonito?

— Sou Hugo.

— Muito prazer. Meu nome é Hermione. Entrem. Mantendo uma das mãos no ombro do filho, Rony estendeu alguns papéis, e disse:

— Só passei aqui para entregar os desenhos e o orçamento. Meu cartão de visitas está anexo. Se tiver alguma dúvida ou desejar discutir as plantas, e só telefonar.

— Vamos economizar tempo e olhar agora mesmo. Por que a pressa? — Hermione mal o olhou, sorrindo para Hugo. — Está frio, não está? O clima ideal para tomar um chocolate quente.

— Com creme de chantili? — perguntou Hugo.

— Nesta casa é proibido tomar chocolate quente sem creme de chantili! — replicou Hermione, estendendo uma mão para Hugo, que apressou-se a segurá-la, já entrando no hall.

— Ouça, nós não podemos...

— Ora! Deixe disso, Weasleyl! Relaxe! — ela interrompeu-o, voltando a dar atenção ao menino. — Então, em que série você está? Oitava?

— Não. — Hugo riu, como se achasse a pergunta absurda, e era mesmo. — Primeira.

— Está brincando! Por uma incrível coincidência, hoje o lanche é especial para meninos ruivos que cursam a primeira série. Você prefere biscoitos de chocolate, de creme, ou manteiga de amendoim?

— Posso comer um pouco de cada?

— Hugo!

- Oh! Finalmente encontrei minha alma gêmea! — ex clamou Hugo, ignorando a reprovação de Rony.

— Você é a moça que dança?

Hermione soltou uma risada, enquanto os conduzia para a cozinha da casa dos Granger.

— Sim, sou eu mesma. — Lançou um sorriso por sobre o ombro, encarando Rony. Então, ele falara a seu respeito com o filho... — A cozinha é por aqui.

— Eu sei onde fica a droga da cozinha — resmungou Rony, aborrecido com a indiscrição do filho.

- Papai falou "droga" — anunciou Hugo.

— Eu ouvi. Acho que ele não merece ganhar biscoitos.

— Os adultos podem dizer "droga", mas não podem dizer...

— Hugo!

—...mas às vezes papai fala — finalizou Hugo em um murmúrio de conspiração. — Uma vez, quando martelou o dedo, falou todas elas, uma porção de vezes.

— Verdade? — perguntou Hermione, com um olhar cheio de admiração e surpresa. — Falou todas em seguida ou misturadas?

— Misturadas. E repetiu muitas vezes. — O menino sorriu de modo encantador. — Posso comer três biscoitos de chocolate?

— Claro! — Hermione voltou-se para Rony. — Pode tirar o casaco, se quiser.

Lançou-lhe um sorriso radiante e foi preparar um grande bule de chocolate quente.

— Não queremos tomar seu tempo — murmurou Rony.

— Fique à vontade. Fui ajudar minha mãe na loja hoje de manhã, e Harry, meu irmão, vai ficar lá à tarde. Esta é a luva de beisebol dele — disse a Hugo, que afastou de pressa a mão estendida para o objeto.

— Eu estava só olhando — explicou com voz culpada.

— Tudo bem, Hugo. Pode segurá-la, meu irmão não vai se importar. Você gosta de beisebol?

— Vou entrar na Liga Infantil quando for mais velho.

— Harry fez a mesma coisa na sua idade, e hoje joga para um time oficial, o L.A. Kings.

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram, como duas bolas verdes e brilhantes.

— Sério?

— Sim. — Hermione enfiou a luva na mão do maravilhado Hugo. — Quem sabe, quando crescer, jogará também.

— Nossa! Papai... É uma luva de beisebol de verdade!

— Sim — replicou Rony, incapaz de ficar indiferente a quem dava alegria ao seu filho. Passou a mão nos cabelos de Hugo e sorriu para Hermione. — Posso comer os biscoitos de chocolate também?

— Claro!

Enquanto preparava a bebida quente e as guloseimas, Hermione pensava que o menino era um amor. Tinha um fraco por crianças, e aquele menino, como seu pai dissera, era um azougue.

E o mais interessante de tudo, pensou consigo mesma, era a união entre pai e filho. Forte como aço e doce como mel. Fazia-a desejar afagar os dois.

— Senhora?

— Hermione — ela corrigiu o menino, estendendo-lhe a ca neca com chocolate. — Tome cuidado porque está quente.

— Certo. Hermione, por que usa roupas engraçadas quando dança? O papai não sabe.

Rony pareceu soltar um suspiro desesperado e concentrou-se em escolher os biscoitos que queria.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, colocou as outras canecas sobre a mesa e sentou-se.

— Costumamos chamar de trajes de dança. Ajudam a explicar qualquer história que se conte através da música.

— Como pode contar histórias dançando? Eu sei que se pode ler e contar histórias.

— E como se falássemos, só que através de movimentos e de sons. O que lhe vem à cabeça quando ouve _Jingle Bells _sem a letra da canção?

— Natal. E só faltam cinco dias.

— Isso mesmo, e se fosse dançar _Jingle Bells _os movimentos seriam alegres, rápidos e divertidos, para fazer pensar em trenós e bolas de neve. Por outro lado, se a música fosse _Noite Feliz, _tudo seria lento e respeitoso.

— Como na igreja.

Hermione percebeu que ele era um menino muito inteligente.

— Isso mesmo — respondeu. — Vá me visitar quando a escola for inaugurada e mostrarei como se conta uma história dançando.

— Acho que o papai vai construir para você.

— Sim, talvez.

Interessada, Hermione abriu a pasta com os desenhos, e Rony notou, curioso, que ela deixara o orçamento de lado. Procurava analisar o projeto e não o preço, concluiu para si mesmo.

Hugo concentrou-se na tarefa de tomar o chocolate quente, soprando, em atitude de alegre antecipação. Hermione ignorou o lanche, e quando começou a fazer perguntas, Rony aproximou sua cadeira, esquecendo também de que estava na mesa para comer os biscoitos e tomar a bebida quente. A cabeça de ambos quase se encostou sobre os desenhos. Rony achou que ela tinha um perfume delicioso.

— O que é isto? — perguntou Hermione.

— Uma porta corrediça. Economiza espaço. Este corredor é estreito. Colocarei uma também no seu escritório. Precisa de privacidade, mas não deve sacrificar a área útil.

— Gostei. — Voltou a cabeça e encarou-o nos olhos. — Gostei muito. Fez um excelente trabalho. — De novo retornou a atenção para os desenhos sobre a mesa, enquanto Rony lutava contra a excitação e o nervosismo.

Com total concentração, ela examinou cada desenho e sugestão, fazendo modificações, aceitando outras, ou colocando de lado para futura análise. Conseguia visualizar tudo em sua imaginação e notava os detalhes que Rony acrescentara ou alterara. No momento, pensou, não conseguia ver nenhuma falha.

Estava impressionada com a dedicação de Rony. Os desenhos eram limpos e profissionais. Duvidava de que con seguisse algo superior com um arquiteto.

Quando terminou de examinar, pegou o papel com o orçamento, também muito organizado, e correu o olhar pelas cifras. Engoliu em seco e disse:

— Bem, Hugo — sorriu, pousando os papéis sobre a mesa. — Você e seu pai estão contratados.

Hugo riu satisfeito e serviu-se de outro biscoito, sem cerimônia.

Só então Rony percebeu que estivera prendendo o fôlego, e respirou, aliviado, tratando de se controlar. Era a maior empreitada que assumia, desde que voltara para a Virgínia.

O trabalho manteria sua equipe ocupada por todo o inverno, quando as construções em geral avançavam com maior lentidão. Teria que usar todos os operários disponíveis, e seriam muitas horas de serviço diário. E o dinheiro era uma benção dos céus.

Além do mais, desejava pôr as mãos naquele prédio. O problema seria mantê-las longe de Hermione Granger...

— Agradeço pela confiança — disse a ela.

— Lembre-se disso quando eu começar a infernizar sua vida.

— Tudo bem. Tem uma caneta?

Ela sorriu e levantou-se para pegar uma na gaveta. Voltou, assinou e datou o contrato, passando a caneta para Rony.

— Sua vez.

Quando Rony assinou, Hermione olhou para o menino.

— Hugo?

— Sim, Hermione? — Ele ergueu o rostinho do prato, as migalhas caindo da boca rosada, e tratando de engolir tudo.

— Sabe escrever seu nome?

— Em letra de forma. Sei todo o alfabeto, e soletrar meu nome e o do papai, e mais algumas coisas.

— Ótimo. Dê a volta na mesa e oficialize o contrato. — Inclinou a cabeça, diante do olhar de dúvida do menino. — Fez algumas linhas nos desenhos de seu pai, não fez? Quer ser contratado também ou não?

Uma expressão de puro contentamento tomou conta do rosto de Hugo.

— Está bem!

Ele desceu da cadeira como um raio, espalhando algumas migalhas sobre o papel. Com a língua entre os dentes, escreveu com muito cuidado seu nome, sob a assinatura de Rony.

— Olhe, pai! Minha assinatura!

— Sem dúvida.

As palavras saíram num fio de voz. Rony sentia um turbilhão de emoções inexplicáveis e ergueu o olhar para Hermione. O que fazer? Ela o atingira no seu ponto fraco. Fora gentil e boa com seu filho.

— Vá lavar as mãos, Hugo.

— Não estão sujas.

— Obedeça.

— No final do corredor — ajudou Hermione com voz doce. — Conte duas portas, do lado da mão com que assinou seu nome.

Embora contrariado, Hugo foi procurar o banheiro. Rony levantou-se, mas Hermione não saiu do lugar. Esbarraram um no outro, fazendo-o adotar uma atitude defensiva.

— Foi bonito de sua parte fazer o que fez com Hugo. Obrigado.

— Ele faz parte de tudo. — Hermione também sentia um estranha emoção. — Não foi uma estratégia, Rony.

— Já disse que agradeço.

— Sim, mas também está pensando que pode ter sido uma manobra para agradar você. Não nego que desejo isso, mas não foi o caso.

Pegou a caneca _vazia, _mas Rony segurou-lhe o braço.

— Tudo bem. Talvez tenha me enganado. Desculpe.

— Está certo.

Mas Rony continuava a segurar-lhe o braço, fitando-a.

— Peço desculpas com sinceridade, Hermione. Ela relaxou.

— E aceito com sinceridade também. Seu filho é lindo e muito inteligente. É difícil não ficar encantada.

— Também o acho formidável.

— E ele o adora. Dá para perceber. Gosto de crianças e admiro os pais que são bons. Isso é mais um ponto a seu favor.

Rony deslizou a mão pelo braço de Hermione, libertando-a.

Ela percebia interesse em seu olhar. Enchendo-se de coragem, pousou as mãos nos ombros fortes e depois deslizou-as para o pescoço.

Rony sentiu como se um raio lhe atravessasse o corpo, espalhando faíscas por todo seu sistema nervoso. Provou o hálito quente e sensual da boca macia junto à sua, e sensações indescritíveis o invadiram. Tinha intenção de segurá-la pelos ombros também, mas para afastá-la. Precisava manter distância entre os dois, entretanto, naquele momento, isso era impossível. Não havia como resistir. Beijou-a com sofreguidão, e Hermione deixou escapar um gemido suave.

Os lábios de Rony eram macios e quentes, as mãos fortes. Hermione considerava a força física de um homem um atributo muito sensual.

Sentiu que perdia noção da realidade. Desejara aquele beijo com todas as forças de seu ser e, tomada pelo desejo, pendeu a cabeça para trás.

— Foi bom — murmurou, quando os lábios se afastaram, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos ruivos de Rony. — Por que não fazemos isso de novo?

Era o que ele mais desejava. Ir até o fim e depressa. Mas seu filho estava a apenas alguns metros de distância.

— Impossível — murmurou.

— Acho que acabamos de provar que é possível.

Então Rony fez o que devia ter feito em primeiro lugar, e afastou-a, segurando-a pelos ombros, observando os olhos cor de chocolate e os lábios intumescidos pelo beijo.

— Você é capaz de fazer um homem perder a cabeça — falou com voz rouca.

— Pelo que estou vendo, não completamente, mas foi um começo.

Rony deixou os braços cair ao longo do corpo e deu um passo atrás, protegendo-se.

— Sabe, faz muito tempo que... não faço isso, Hermione.

— Em breve vai voltar a se lembrar de como se age nessas ocasiões — Hermione brincou. — Por que não saímos para jantar e começamos a treinar?

— Lavei dos dois lados — anunciou Hugo, voltando para a cozinha e interrompendo a conversa. — Posso comer mais um biscoito?

— Não — Rony falou sem tirar o olhar de Hermione, frustrado e ansioso. — Temos que ir embora. Agradeça a Hermione pelo lanche.

— Obrigado, Hermione.

— De nada, Hugo. Volte a me visitar, está bem?

— Sim. — Sorriu, feliz, enquanto o pai o envolvia na jaqueta pesada. — Vai ter biscoitos de chocolate?

— Com certeza.

Hermione acompanhou-os até a porta e ficou observando en quanto entravam na picape. Hugo acenou, entusiasmado, mas Rony nem mesmo olhou na direção dela.

Um homem cauteloso, pensou Hermione, vendo o veículo de saparecer na curva. Bem, não podia culpá-lo. Se tivesse algo tão precioso como aquele menino, tomaria cuidado também. Mas agora que conhecera o filho, estava ainda mais interessada no pai. Rony Weasley levava a responsabilidade de pai muito a sério. Hugo apresentara-se com roupas próprias para o inverno, era alegre, saudável e afável.

Não devia ser fácil criar um menino sem a mãe, mas Rony estava fazendo um bom trabalho, concluiu em pen samento. Respeitava uma atitude assim. Sentia admiração e... atração. Talvez, admitiu para si mesma, tivesse sido muito apressada, agindo sob impulso, mas lembrando-se do gosto dos lábios de Rony, achou que fizera a coisa certa.

Entretanto, valia a pena ser mais paciente e conhecê-lo melhor. Afinal, nenhum dos dois iria embora...

* * *

><p>Obrigado pelos comentários eles são muito importantes para mim.<p>

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha amiga Yasmin **


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

— Terremotos — disse Hermione.

— Tempestades de gelo — rebateu Harry.

— Poluição.

— Neve alta nas ruas.

Hermione afastou os cabelos da testa.

— A alegria de ver as estações mudarem.

Harry puxou uma mecha dos cabelos da irmã, acrescentando:

— Praia.

Fazia anos que os dois tinham aquele debate sobre as vantagens e desvantagens da costa leste contra a costa oeste. Naquele momento, Hermione tentava afastar o pensamento de que o irmão partiria dentro de uma hora.

Era a melancolia própria da época pós-Natal, justificou para si mesma. A excitação e preparação das festas em casa a haviam mantido ocupada. Agora chegara a hora de pensar com clareza.

Sua irmã Freddie, o cunhado Nick e os sobrinhos vieram de Nova York e passaram dois dias em família, com a alegria e confusão próprias do clã.

Agora o fim do ano estava chegando. A irmã voltara com a família para Nova York, e Harry regressaria a Los Angeles.

Hermione observou a rua pequena, bonita e tranqüila, enquanto caminhavam, e sorriu, voltando à brincadeira:

— Estradas superlotadas e perigosas.

— Louras com corpos perfeitos em conversíveis.

— Você é tão superficial, mano!

— Sim. E é por isso que você me adora — brincou Harry, segurando-a pelo pescoço. — Olhe lá! Tem um bando de homens na sua casa.

Ofegante, Hermione olhou para o final da rua, a poucos metros, e viu os caminhões e os operários. Rony não perdera tempo, pensou.

Os homens davam a volta no prédio, caminhando com dificuldade sobre a neve no chão, e indo para os fundos, onde pareciam estar se concentrando. Alguém ouvia música country em um rádio portátil. Havia uma mistura forte de odores. Madeira, poeira e... salsicha também. Devia ser das marmitas que traziam, concluiu.

Hermione caminhou até um carrinho de mão, pisou com cuidado sobre os sacos de areia e espiou pela janela do porão. Havia fios grossos prendendo lâmpadas que pendiam das vigas. Viu Rony, com um jeans muito velho e botas, martelando uma tábua de sustentação. Tirara a jaqueta de trabalho e respirava de modo rápido, fazendo sobressair os músculos sob a camisa de flanela. Ficava lindo no ambiente de trabalho, entre ferramentas e madeira, exatamente como ela imaginara.

Um dos operários jogou entulho em outro carrinho de mão, e lá estava Hugo, cavando com uma pequena pá e jogando terra em um balde, ou, pelo menos, tentando.

O menino a viu primeiro. Levantou-se com um pulo, e exclamou:

— Estou limpando o porão! Vou ganhar um dólar. E vou ajudar a jogar o cimento. Ganhei um caminhão no Natal. Quer ver?

— Claro!

Hermione deu mais um passo, descendo a rampa, e Rony surgiu, bloqueando-lhe o caminho.

— Não está vestida de modo apropriado para circular aqui em baixo — disse sem rodeios.

Hermione comparou as botas grossas de trabalho com seus mocassins de pelica e concordou:

— Não há como discutir isso. Pode me dar um minuto?

— Certo. Hugo, descanse um pouco!

Rony subiu a rampa seguido pelo filho, comprimindo os olhos diante da luz intensa do sol de inverno.

— Este é meu irmão, Harry — apresentou Hermione. — E estes são Rony e Hugo Weasley, mano.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Harry. Já o vi jogar. Foi demais!

— Obrigado. Também já presenciei o seu trabalho. Parabéns!

— Você é o jogador de beisebol? — quis saber Hugo, de olhos arregalados.

— Isso mesmo! — Harry agachou-se ao lado do ga roto. — Gosta de beisebol?

— Sim. Vi sua luva. Tenho uma também. E um bastão, e uma bola... tudo!

Hermione sabia que Harry manteria Hugo entretido. Então deu alguns passos atrás, para lhes dar espaço. Voltou-se para Rony e disse:

— Não sabia que planejava começar tão cedo.

— Achei aconselhável aproveitar o bom tempo. A onda de calor deve durar mais alguns dias. Poderemos limpar o porão e começar a trabalhar nele antes que o frio volte com muita intensidade.

O calor era relativo, pensou Hermione. Lá no porão devia fazer muito frio e ser bastante úmido, em comparação com o sol ali fora.

— Não estou me queixando. Como foi seu Natal?

— Maravilhoso. — Rony deu passagem para um operário que empurrava um carrinho. — E o seu?

— Ótimo! Vejo que aumentou sua equipe. Hugo está trabalhando com você? — perguntou Hermione em tom de brincadeira.

— É época de férias — explicou Rony de maneira breve. — Costumo trazê-lo comigo. Conhece as regras, e não atrapalha ninguém.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Nossa! Como está sensível! Pode ficar com Hugo aqui o quanto desejar!

Rony respirou fundo.

— Desculpe se fui um pouco rude. É que alguns clientes não gostam de ver uma criança no meio das obras.

— Não faço parte desse grupo.

— Weasley! Pode me emprestar esse rapazinho um pouco?

Rony ergueu o olhar e viu Hugo segurando a mão de Harry.

— Bem...

— Temos um negócio para providenciar na casa de meus pais. Vou deixá-lo aqui na volta, a caminho do aeroporto. Daqui a meia hora.

— Por favor, papai! Posso?

— Eu...

— Meu irmão é um boboca — interrompeu Hermione, sorrindo —, mas é responsável.

Não, o bobo ali era ele mesmo, pensou Rony. Ficava assustado cada vez que um estranho se aproximava do filho. Falou em voz alta:

— Tudo bem. Mas primeiro vá lavar as mãos no balde, Hugo.

— Certo! — O garoto voltou-se para Harry, enquanto corria. — Espere um minuto! Só um minuto!

Harry voltou-se para a irmã.

— Tentarei passar por aqui quando for fazer o treinamento da primavera.

Hermione fazia força para não chorar.

— Fique longe das louras de corpo perfeito.

— De jeito nenhum. — Harry ergueu-a do chão, em um abraço apertado, e murmurou: — Vou sentir saudade.

— Eu também. — Hermione afundou o rosto no ombro do irmão e depois ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo. — Tome conta dessa perna, bobão.

— Ora! Está falando com o Homem de Aço! Tome conta de você mesma. — Pegou a mão muito mal lavada de Hugo, cumprimentou Rony e afastou-se.

— Até já, pai! — gritou o menino. — Volto logo!

— Seu irmão tem um problema na perna?

— Tendões. Ele teve uma queda. Bem, vou deixá-lo trabalhar.

Hermione manteve o sorriso no rosto até dar a volta na casa. Então sentou-se nos degraus e chorou muito.

Dez minutos depois, quando Rony foi até a picape, ela estava lá. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nada.

— Esteve chorando, Hermione.— Ela fungou.

— E daí?

Rony desejou não replicar. Não era da sua conta, só fora buscar... o que mesmo? Não se lembrava. O problema era que não conseguia ficar insensível diante de lágrimas. Resignado, sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

— O que houve?

— Odeio despedidas. Não teria que me despedir do meu irmão se ele não insistisse em morar a quilômetros de dis tância daqui, na Califórnia.

Estava falando de Harry, pensou Rony com alívio. Tirou um lenço do bolso e estendeu-o para Hermione.

— Bem, ele trabalha lá.

— Desculpe, mas não me sinto muito disposta a agir com lógica neste momento. — Hermione aceitou o lenço. — Obrigada.

— De nada.

Enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para a rua.

— Você tem irmãos? — perguntou.

— Não.

— Quer um? Vendo barato. — Ela suspirou e recostou-se nos degraus. — Minha irmã mora em Nova York. Harry em Los Angeles, e eu na Virgínia. Jamais pensei que terminaríamos tão separados.

Rony recordou-se do abraço dos irmãos, cheio de amor e carinho, e comentou:

— Não me parecem distantes, apesar de viverem longe um do outro.

Hermione o observou e logo as lágrimas desapareceram.

— Tem razão_. _Foi a coisa certa a dizer. — Suspirou e devolveu-lhe o lenço. — Vamos esquecer um pouco este assunto. O que fez no Natal? A eterna festa em família, barulhenta e alegre?

— Hugo já faz barulho suficiente. Acordou-me às cinco horas da manhã. — Rony sorriu. — Estava elétrico.

— E resistiu até a hora da ceia? — Rony ficou sério.

— Mais ou menos. Fomos até a casa dos meus pais. Moramos na mesma cidade, mas no nosso caso pode-se dizer que estamos separados.

— Lamento ouvir isso.

— Mas eles adoram Hugo, e é isso que importa.

Por que contara aquelas coisas a Hermione? Rony não entendia a própria atitude. Sentia liberdade com Hermione para fazer confidencias, concluiu. Talvez porque o pai continuasse a desfazer de tudo que desejava e que fizera na vida. Tratou de falar:

— Estou mandando colocar terra do lado da casa. Talvez queira fazer um jardim, ou algo parecido, quando a primavera chegar.

— Boa idéia.— Rony levantou-se.

— Bem, preciso voltar a trabalhar, caso contrário não vou receber...

— Rony...

Hermione não sabia muito bem o que pretendia dizer. Então o momento passou, e Harry reapareceu, em seu carro alugado.

— Papai! — gritou Hugo, livrando-se do cinto de segurança. — Você não vai acreditar! Harry me deu a luva de beisebol e uma bola com o nome dele gravado!

Rony segurou o menino que se atirava em seus braços.

— Vamos ver. — Examinou a luva e a bola. — São mesmo especiais, e precisa tomar conta delas direito.

— Vou tomar, papai, prometo! Obrigado, Harry. Vou guardar para sempre. Posso mostrar para os rapazes, papai?

— Claro. — Rony pôs o menino nos ombros e gritou para Harry:

— Obrigado.

— Foi um prazer — retrucou o irmão de Hermione, olhando para o garoto. — Lembre-se, Hugo! Mantenha os olhos na bola!

— Sim! Até logo!

— Faça uma boa viagem — despediu-se Rony, carregando o filho para exibir seus tesouros aos operários.

Hermione suspirou de leve e foi debruçar-se na janela do carro do irmão, murmurando:

— Talvez você não seja um bobalhão, afinal.

— Hugo é um menino e tanto. — Harry deu um beliscão de brincadeira no rosto da irmã. — E você está de olho no pai, pelo que pude notar.

— Sim. E não vou desistir. — Rindo, inclinou-se para beijá-lo. — Vá você atrás das garotas da cidade grande. Prefiro os homens do interior.

— Comporte-se...

— De jeito nenhum! —Harry riu e ligou o motor.

— Até mais ver, mana.

Ela deu um passo atrás e acenou.

— Boa viagem.

Por tradição, Natasha fechava a loja na véspera de Ano-Novo. Passava esse dia na cozinha, fazendo uma dezena de pratos para a ceia em sua casa. Parentes, amigos, vizinhos, quem quer que desejasse encontraria a porta aberta naquele dia do ano, e o movimento era constante durante horas.

— Harry deveria ter ficado para a festa — disse Hermione.

— Bem que eu gostaria — concordou a mãe, verificando os abricós que pusera para ferver. — Não fique aborrecida, minha filha. Houve um tempo em que sua vida e seu trabalho a mantinham longe de casa também.

— Sei disso — replicou Hermione, continuando a fazer a massa para a torta. — É que estou melancólica. Sinto falta do bobalhão, só isso.

— Eu também.

Panelas soltavam fumaça sobre o fogão, um _tender _assa va no forno. Anos atrás, pensou Natasha, três crianças fica vam zanzando pela cozinha, atrapalhando seus movimentos, enquanto ela preparava aqueles mesmos pratos. Eram gritinhos, exclamações e risadas, que às vezes a tiravam do sério.

Fora um tempo maravilhoso. No momento, só restava Hermione, amassando com fúria a farinha para o pastelão, con cluiu com melancolia.

— Parece inquieta — observou, provando o caldo de uma das panelas. — Não tem muito o que fazer enquanto o prédio está sendo reformado.

— Estou fazendo planos.

— Sim, sei disso. — Natasha encheu duas xícaras com chá e levou-as para a mesa. — Sente-se, minha filha.

— Mãe, eu...

— Sente-se. Então, você é como eu — continuou Natasha, ocupando outra cadeira. — Planos, detalhes, objetivos. São todos tão importantes... Queremos logo saber o que vai acontecer porque assim podemos controlar as coisas.

— E o que há de errado nisso?

— Nada. Quando vim para cá a fim de abrir minha loja foi muito difícil. Senti muito ter de me separar de minha família, mas era preciso. Não sabia que iria encontrar seu pai nesta cidade. Isso eu não planejei.

— Foi o destino.

— Sim. — Natasha sorriu. — Nós duas temos o hábito de planejar e calcular tudo. Mesmo assim sabemos que o destino existe. Portanto, quem sabe foi ele quem a trouxe de volta para casa?

— Está desapontada? — perguntou Hermione, deixando escapar a pergunta que a martirizava e sentindo alívio e medo ao mesmo tempo.

— Com o quê? Com você? Por que acha isso?

Hermione girou a xícara entre as mãos, buscando as palavras certas.

— Sei o quanto você e papai se sacrificaram, e..

— Espere. — Natasha bateu o dedo sobre a mesa, com olhar sério mas bondoso. — Talvez depois de todos esses anos, meu inglês esteja ruim. Não entendo a palavra "sacrifício" quando se refere aos meus filhos. Nunca precisei me sacrificar por você.

— Quis dizer que você e papai fizeram tudo para me apoiar em todos os sentidos quando desejei dançar. Por favor, mamãe! — Impediu que Natasha a interrompesse. — Deixe-me terminar. Isso não me sai da cabeça. Todas as aulas, todos aqueles anos... Os trajes de dança, as sapatilhas, as viagens. Deixaram-me ir para Nova York quando, eu sei, papai desejava que fosse cursar uma faculdade. Mas permitiram que eu fizesse o que queria. E eu sempre quis que sentissem orgulho de mim.

— É claro que temos orgulho de você! Que bobagem colocou na cabeça?

— Eu sei que vocês têm orgulho. Pude sentir isso ao longo dos anos. Quando dançava e vocês estavam assistindo, ainda que não pudesse vê-los sob a luz dos refletores, podia sentir a presença de vocês. E agora... joguei tudo fora!

— Não. Apenas colocou de lado. Acha que só sentimos orgulho de você quando está dançando? Só damos valor para a artista e seu talento?

Hermione estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Temi que ficassem desapontados quando desisti de dançar para ser professora.

— Dentre todos os meus filhos — disse Natasha, sacudindo a cabeça com ênfase —, você éa que está sempre olhando nos cantos para ver se descobre um grão de poeira. E mesmo quando não há, precisa varrer. Pare de procurar problemas e responda: quer ser uma boa professora?

— Sim, muito!

— Então será, e ficaremos orgulhosos. E entre a bailarina e a professora ficamos felizes com as duas. Sentimo-nos envaidecidos porque sabe o que quer e como conseguir. É uma linda jovem, de bom coração e mente forte. Só vai me desapontar se duvidar disso, Hermione.

— Não duvido. — Suspirou e enxugou as lágrimas. — Não sei o que acontece comigo. Nos últimos tempos ando muito chorosa.

— Está mudando de vida. É uma época de emoções. E tem muito tempo livre para pensar e se preocupar. Por que não sai com suas amigas? Ainda tem tantas na cidade... Por que não vai a uma festa hoje à noite com um belo rapaz, em vez de ficar em casa, na véspera do Ano-Novo, assando _tender _com sua mãe?

— Gosto de ajudar você na cozinha.

— Hermione...

— Está bem. — Levantou-se para terminar a massa, porque precisava ocupar as mãos. — Pensei em ir a uma festa hoje, mas a maioria de minhas amigas já se casaram ou estão namorando. Não sei com quem sair, nem estou à procura de companhia.

— E por que não, Hermione?

— Porque já conheci quem me interessa.

— Oh! E quem é?

— Rony Weasley.

Natasha tomou um gole de chá para ganhar tempo.

— Entendo.

— Sinto uma grande atração por ele.

— Rony é mesmo um homem muito atraente. — Os olhos de Natasha brilharam. — Sim, sem dúvida é lindo e eu gosto muito dele.

Um pensamento cruzou a mente de Hermione.

— Mãe, não o mandou me procurar de propósito, mandou?

— Não, mas teria feito se tivesse pensado nisso. Então, por que não sai com Rony Weasley na véspera do Ano-Novo?

— Rony tem medo de mim. — Hermione riu ao ver o olhar espantado da mãe. — Bem, sente-se desconfortável, quero dizer. Acho que fui muito agressiva.

— Você? — A mãe fingiu não acreditar. — Minha filha tão tímida?

Hermione soltou um risada e deixou a massa de lado.

— Está certo. Confesso que tentei seduzi-lo de qualquer modo. Mas ao esbarrarmos um no outro na loja de brinquedos, quando ele comprava um caminhão para Hugo, começamos a flertar, e pensei que estivéssemos na mesma sintonia.

— Na loja — repetiu Natasha em voz baixa, como se sonhasse.

Ela e Spencer haviam se visto pela primeira vez ali, onde ele comprava uma boneca para a filha Freddie, do primeiro casamento. Destino, voltou a pensar. Ninguém escapava dele.

— Então — prosseguiu Hermione —, quando percebi que o brinquedo era para o filho dele, concluí que era casado, _é _claro. E fiquei aborrecida por ter correspondido ao flerte.

Natasha sorriu, deliciada com o rumo da história.

— É claro.

— Em seguida descobri que era viúvo e vi o caminho desimpedido. Ele também está interessado. — Hermione voltou a dar um soco na massa. — Só que teima em negar.

— É um solitário.

Hermione ergueu o olhar e sua expressão suavizou-se.

— Sim, sei disso. Mas insiste em não se aproximar. Talvez faça isso com todos, menos com Hugo.

— Comigo ele é muito comunicativo e amigável. Entre tanto, quando o convidei para vir aqui em casa amanhã, deu uma desculpa. — Natasha encarou a filha, enquanto levan tava-se de modo decidido, para voltar ao trabalho. — Deve fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Se fosse você, iria à casa do Weasley mais tarde, levaria uma travessa de lentilhas para dar sorte no ano novo, e tentaria convencê-lo a vir nos visitar.

— É um tanto presunçoso aparecer na casa de um homem na passagem do ano. — Hermione sorriu. — Mas é um plano perfeito. Obrigada, mamãe.

— Ótimo — retrucou Natasha, experimentando o molho da panela. — Então eu e seu pai teremos nossa festinha particular de _réveillon._

Rony serviu-se de cerveja, desejando não ter comido o último pedaço de pizza. Estava esparramado no sofá com Hugo, em meio ao caos na sala de estar. Um filme de segunda categoria sobre monstros e alienígenas se desenrolava na tela da televisão. Admitiu para si mesmo que adorava filmes assim, despretensiosos, feitos apenas para divertir e ser esquecidos em seguida.

Dali a pouco mudaria de canal para ver a contagem regressiva da entrada do novo ano na Time's Square, Nova York. Hugo queria assistir e insistira em ficar acordado até tarde, entretanto, naquele instante, parecia lutar de modo feroz para manter as pálpebras erguidas, o que explicava o estado da sala, pois se esforçara para demonstrar que estava bem desperto. Por fim, adormeceu, encostado ao ombro do pai.

Rony resolveu deixá-lo dormir até dois minutos antes da entrada do Ano-Novo. Bebericou a cerveja e ficou assis tindo ao monstro de um só olho, invasor da Terra.

Quase pulou ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Resmungando, deitou o menino no sofá e levantou-se. A probabilidade de alguém ir visitá-lo depois das dez horas da noite era igual à de uma invasão de monstros, pensou, curioso.

Com cuidado, circundou brinquedos, tênis e meias es palhados no chão, e dirigiu-se à porta. Devia ser alguém perdido ou que ficara com o carro enguiçado na estrada, pensou. Todos que conhecia na cidade estavam celebrando o Ano-Novo em suas casas ou na de amigos e parentes.

Entretanto, parecia que nem todos, concluiu com um sobressalto, ao deparar-se com Hermione Granger.

— Olá. Achei que estaria em casa. Minha mãe mandou-lhe isto.

Rony segurou a pequena vasilha com tampa de plástico.

— Sua mãe?

— Sim. Magoou-a quando disse que estava muito ocupado para ir lá em casa amanhã.

— Não disse que estava ocupado, eu... — Rony inter rompeu-se, porque não lembrava qual a desculpa que dera.

— As lentilhas são para dar sorte — explicou Hermione. — Mamãe espera que mude de idéia e apareça. Haverá muitas crianças para Hugo brincar. Ele está acordado? Quero dizer olá.

Sem esperar pela resposta nem por convite, esgueirou-se para dentro da casa, pegando Rony desprevenido, que saiu correndo atrás e alcançou-a na sala desarrumada com a televisão ligada. Sem jeito, começou a recolher alguns brinquedos e objetos no caminho, empurrando outros com o pé.

— Ora! Pare com isso. — Hermione gesticulou, impaciente. — Conheço as casas que têm crianças. A nossa foi assim. Que árvore de Natal linda!

Com as mãos ocupadas, Rony seguiu-lhe o olhar. Vira a dos Granger na sala de estar. Era maravilhosa, luxuosa e imponente. A dele e de Hugo parecia ter sido decorada por um bando de duendes bêbados.

— Certa vez fizemos uma igual a essa — disse Hermione. — Eu, Freddie e Harry infernizamos minha mãe até que ela nos deixou enfeitar a árvore. Fizemos uma tremenda bagunça. Foi maravilhoso!

O fogo crepitava na lareira, e ela aproximou-se para esquentar as mãos. Passara mais de uma hora vestindo-se, de modo a parecer calculadamente natural. O suéter vermelho-escuro estava enfiado dentro da calça cinza, e ela usava um delicado par de brincos de ouro. Deixara os cabelos soltos, após muita hesitação, e eles desciam-lhe pelas costas, até a cintura.

Um tanto ressentida, pensou com seus botões que Rony não precisara se esforçar para estar lindo com seu jeans velho e camiseta.

— Que casa bonita! — exclamou. — É um lugar tão tranqüilo, aqui na colina! Deve ser ótimo para Hugo ter uma casa espaçosa como esta. Precisa comprar-lhe um cachorro.

— Sim, ele está louco para ter um. — Enquanto falava, Rony imaginava o que fazer com a visita. — Agradeça a sua mãe pelas ervilhas.

— Lentilhas — corrigiu Hermione com um sorriso. — Agradeça você mesmo.

Voltou-se e deparou com Hugo, o rostinho enterrado no sofá e um braço esticado para fora.

— Foi nocauteado. — Aproximou-se devagar do menino e recolocou o braço na almofada, cobrindo-o com a manta do sofá. — Queria ficar acordado até a meia-noite?

— Sim — resmungou Rony.

Hermione refletiu que ele parecia perdido. Perdido, perplexo e engraçado, ali de pé, lutando para segurar a tigela de lentilha e os brinquedos do filho.

— Adoro esse filme — comentou ela com displicência, olhando a tela da televisão. — Em especial quando o herói abre a porta e depara com centenas de olhos e tentáculos gigantes. — Olhou para Rony. — Por que não me oferece uma bebida como um bom anfitrião?

— Só tenho cerveja.

— Quantas calorias! Bem, farei uma exceção porque é Ano-Novo. — Caminhou até ele e pegou a tigela. — Onde fica a cozinha?

Hermione usava um perfume que o deixou zonzo por um instante. Nunca antes sentira coisa igual, tão feminino e sedutor. Rony olhou para a esquerda, indicando a cozinha, e deixou cair um brinquedo.

— Pode deixar que eu encontro — disse Hermione. — Quer mais cerveja?

— Não, eu... — Rony deixou cair o resto dos brinquedos e seguiu-a. — Olhe, Hermione, pegou-me em uma má hora.

— Nossa! Que teto lindo! Fez a reforma sozinho?

— Quando tive uma folga. Ouça...

Mas Hermione continuava a percorrer a cozinha espaçosa com os balcões de granito, portas corrediças, armários nas paredes e um encantador aquecedor antigo. Tudo estava coberto por pratos, panelas, cadernos escolares, jornais e embalagens descartáveis.

— Nossa! — voltou a exclamar, olhando para a bagunça. Dirigiu-se ao balcão com migalhas de biscoito e pegou um farelo. — Gostoso.

— Em geral não sou tão desarrumado — desculpou-se.

— Fez uma festa particular com seu filho. Pare de pedir desculpas. A cerveja está na geladeira?

— Sim. Por que não foi a uma festa de _réveillon?_

— Eu vim. Só cheguei um pouco atrasada. Esta é a minha festa. — Hermione entregou-lhe a cerveja. — Pode abrir para mim? — Farejou o ar. — Estou sentindo cheiro de pipoca.

— Terminamos de comer há pouco.

— Bem, azar meu por ter chegado tarde. — Encostou-se no balcão e tomou um gole de cerveja. — Vamos voltar à sala e ver o resto do filme?

— Sim... Não.

— Para qual das perguntas? — brincou Hermione.

Com os olhos cravados nela, Rony venceu a pequena distância que os separava e tomou-lhe a garrafa da mão, colocando-a sobre o balcão. Era Ano-Novo, época de desvencilhar-se do passado e... quem sabe...

Hermione começou a deslizar as mãos trêmulas pelo tórax rijo, mas Rony a deteve.

— Não. É minha vez.

Inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a de leve.

— Papai?

Rony deu um passo atrás, quase gemendo:

— Meu Deus...

Hugo surgiu na soleira da porta, esfregando os olhos.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Nada — respondeu Rony.

— Na verdade — disse Hermione —, seu pai ia me beijar.— Rony a encarou com a expressão que reservava para quando o filho fazia algo muito grave.

Hugo, em seu pijama de _Power Rangers, _analisou-os com olhos arregalados, os cabelos despenteados e as bochechas rosadas.

— Não pode ser... Papai não beija moças.

— Verdade? — Antes que Rony tivesse tempo de recuar, ela o segurou pela camisa. — E por que não?

— Porque são... _garotas. _— O menino enfatizou a explicação, levantando os olhos para o alto. — E elas são chatas.

— Entendi. — Hermione largou Rony e fez um sinal para Hugo. — Venha cá, menino.

— Para quê?

— Vou beijá-lo.

— Não vai, não! — respondeu Hugo, sorrindo e pressentindo uma brincadeira.

— Muito bem. — Hermione tirou o casaco, atirou-o para Rony e arregaçou as mangas do suéter. — Foi você quem pediu. É o seu fim.

Fez uma careta divertida, dando tempo para que Hugo saísse correndo, e seguiu-o para a sala, deixando Rony admirado por vê-la passar por todos os objetos no chão sem pisá-los. Hugo gritava pedindo socorro, encantado com a farra inesperada.

Por fim Hermione o pegou, lutou com ele no sofá e o imobilizou enquanto gritava e ria.

— Agora, a punição final. — Começou a beijá-lo no rosto, de modo ruidoso. — Diga que está gostando.

Hugo ria tanto que nem conseguia respirar direito.

— Não!

— Diga que está gostoso, senão vou continuar por mais um século!

— Gostei! — berrou o menino, entre risadas.

— Certo. — Hermione afastou-se, recobrando o fôlego. — Minha missão acabou.

Mas Hugo aboletou-se no seu colo. Ela não era macia e fofa como a avó, pensou, nem rija como o pai. Era diferente, e os cabelos tinham um cheiro muito bom, concluiu.

— Vai ficar aqui até a meia-noite, Hermione?

— Eu adoraria, Hugo. — Hermione relanceou um olhar para Rony, por cima do ombro. — Se seu pai deixar, é claro.

Rony sentiu-se derrotado.

— Vou pegar outra cerveja — disse com um suspiro resignado.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu amo esse capítulo.<strong>

**Eu amo quando vocês comentam, meus olhos brilham hahaha'**

Vou tentar postar mais frequentemente (fiquei de recuperação em matemática e está difícil)

**Camila adorei muito seu comentário e fico imensamente feliz que você comentou aqui e tenha gostado.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Frederica Granger LeBeck arrastou a irmã até o quarto e fechou a porta com firmeza. Isso lhes daria cinco minutos de paz e privacidade, calculou.

— Agora conte-me tudo desde o início — ordenou.

— Certo. Segundo evidências científicas, tudo começou com uma grande explosão no espaço sideral, e...

— Pare com gracinhas! Estou me referindo a Rony Weasley — cortou Freddie, oito anos mais velha que Hermione, loura, e de pequena estatura, um contraste com o tipo físico da irmã. — Mamãe me disse que você o tem na palma da mão.

— Rony não é um coelho. — Hermione sentou-se ao lado da irmã na cama. — Aliás, pensando bem, não seria mau...

— Vamos lá! O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?

— Bem, ele é viúvo e tem muito trabalho para criar o filho, apesar de fazer tudo certo. Já conheceu Hugo?

— Impossível deixar de notá-lo. Ele e Max estão entretidos com o videogame — replicou Freddie, referindo-se ao próprio filho de seis anos.

— Ótimo! Assim Rony poderá conversar com os adultos. Acho que não teve muito tempo para isso.

— Vovô e o tio Mik já se apossaram dele, quer queira quer não. Vi os três saindo de casa, mais não sei quantos outros, para dar uma olhada no seu prédio e opinar sobre a reforma.

— Perfeito.

— Então, é só atração física ou tem mais?

— Bem... começou com atração. Sou muito suscetível a homens fortes e altos com cintos de ferramentas na cintura.

Enquanto Frederica perdia o fôlego de tanto rir, Hermione deitou-se de costas e olhou para o teto do quarto.

— Acho que pode ser algo mais profundo — continuou Hermione. — Rony parece ser... um homem muito bom. íntegro, responsável, carinhoso... Um tipo difícil de se encon trar. E muito tímido, também, mas de modo adorável, o que o torna um desafio e tanto.

— E ninguém aprecia mais um desafio do que você.

— É verdade. Só perco para você. Mas, voltando a Rony, toda vez que o vejo com Hugo sinto um aperto no coração. Entende?

— Sim. — Freddie sentira o mesmo quando conhecera seu marido, Nick. — Está apaixonada?

— Ainda é cedo para saber. Mas gosto muito dele e aprecio suas qualidades morais do mesmo modo que as físicas. — Hermione ergueu a perna, apontando o pé para o teto. — Ao mesmo tempo que sinto uma enorme atração física por ele, percebo que poderíamos conversar durante horas, temos afinidade. Ontem assistimos à última parte daquele filme de monstros do espaço, com um olho só.

— Sei qual é. Adoro!

— Eu também. É isso que quero dizer. Ficamos muito à vontade um com o outro e temos os mesmos gostos. — Hermione espreguiçou-se, lembrando-se de como fora agradável aquela noite. — Embora sinta sempre uma descarga elétrica no corpo quando estou ao lado de Rony, é bom ficar sentada com ele no sofá, assistindo a filmes antigos. A maioria dos homens com quem saio sempre quer ir a festas, dançar, visitar galerias de arte... Nunca passei uma noite em casa com um namorado, vendo televisão. E adorei a noite de ontem!

— Cidade pequena, escola de balé, um romance com um empreiteiro... É bem próprio para você, Hermione.

— Sim — replicou a irmã caçula, ignorando a ironia. — É mesmo.

Yuri Stanislaski, um homem enorme com uma cabeleira acinzentada, estava parado no meio do salão destinado às aulas de bale.

— O espaço é bom. Minha neta conhece o valor do es paço. Fundações sólidas — comentou, deixando Rony sem saber se estava se referindo ao prédio ou à educação de Kate.

Mikhail, o filho mais velho de Yuri, estava de frente para a janela.

— Hermione vai reviver a infância aqui — disse ele. — Bom para ela. E... — Voltou-se, com um sorriso — ...as pessoas virão para ver as bailarinas. Publicidade. Minha sobrinha é uma garota esperta.

Ouviram-se passos na escada. Rony não fazia idéia de quantos o haviam acompanhado. Pareciam ser todos da comitiva de Mik, mas era impossível distinguir uns dos outros, já que todos tinham feições muito parecidas.

Não estava acostumado com família numerosas, com aquele vozerio e tumulto, mas simpatizava com os Stanislaski.

— Papai! Suba até aqui! Precisa ver isso. É maravilhoso!

— Meu filho Griff — explicou Mik piscando o olho. — Gosta de coisas antigas.

— Então, vamos subir. — Yuri deu um tapa, que pretendia ser amigável, nas costas de Rony, mas que quase o fez perder o equilíbrio. — Veremos o que está fazendo neste prédio grande e antigo para alegrar e proteger minha menina. Hermione é uma lindeza, não?

— Sim — respondeu Rony com cautela.

— E forte.

Hesitante, Rony relanceou o olhar na direção de Mikhail, pedindo ajuda, mas apenas reviu o sorriso caloroso.

— Sem dúvida.

— E tem bons ossos também — disse Yuri, dando outra gargalhada sonora e piscando o olho para o filho no que devia ser uma brincadeira.

Começaram a subir as escadas.

Rony não sabia como acontecera. Apenas planejara fazer uma visita rápida aos Granger. Entretanto, fora sugado pela família. Não se lembrava de já ter visto antes tantas pessoas reunidas no mesmo lugar e à mesma hora. E todos eram parentes entre si.

Já que sua família era constituída apenas por ele, Hugo, seus pais, três casais de tios e seis sobrinhos espalhados no sul do país, o volume de gente no clã Stanislaski era espantoso. Ele não compreendia como sabiam quem era quem. Eram todos bem-apessoados, simpáticos, extrovertidos e inflamados. A casa estava tão apinhada de gente, comida, bebida, música, que, apesar de ter ficado até as oito horas da noite, mal conseguira trocar duas palavras com Hermione.

Fora arrastado para a obra e interrogado sobre seus planos. Por certo não era tão tolo para pensar que as perguntas só diziam respeito à reforma. A família de Hermione fizera uma verdadeira investigação sobre sua vida. A de Connie fizera o mesmo, lembrou-se. É claro que não com tanto bom humor e simpatia, concluiu Rony, mas o objetivo era o mesmo.

_Será que _esse _sujeito é bom o suficiente para nossa princesa? _No caso de Connie a resposta devia ter sido um redondo "não". O ressentimento de ambas as partes sempre empanara o relacionamento feliz do casal, como uma sombra nefasta.

Porém, a impressão de Rony era de que, no caso dos Stanislaski e Granger, o veredicto ainda não fora dado. Nada do que fizera para provar que não tinha a intenção de raptar a bela dançarina os impedira de interrogá-lo sobre todos os aspectos de sua vida.

Rony felicitou-se por ser sozinho. Pretendia continuar assim, pensou com seus botões.

A festa terminara, graças a Deus, os feriados de fim de ano também. Poderia voltar ao trabalho e tratar Hermione Granger apenas como cliente. Nada de intimidades entre eles, pensou com determinação.

Durante uma semana Rony trabalhou na reforma, consertando paredes e encanamentos. Hermione não apareceu.

Todos os dias, quando chegava na obra, imaginava que a veria surgir para acompanhar o progresso da reforma. E a cada final de tarde, quando recolocava as ferramentas na picape, perguntava-se por que ela não viera.

Por certo estava ocupada, concluiu, e tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar. Não estava tão interessada no acompanhamento dos trabalhos como o fizera acreditar. E... era claro que também perdera o interesse pelo empreiteiro, matutou consigo mesmo.

Era por isso mesmo que evitara qualquer tipo de envolvimento com ela, falou para si, tentando convencer-se. Provavelmente, passava metade das noites se divertindo em festas e jantares e a outra metade com algum alto executivo de uma cidade grande que estivesse de passagem por ali. Não ficaria surpreso se isso fosse verdade, pensou. Tampouco ficaria surpreso se descobrisse que ela já estava fazendo planos para vender a propriedade e dar um basta na vida pacata de cidade pequena.

Mas ficou surpreso consigo mesmo quando se deu conta de que se dirigia para a casa dos Granger e batia na porta. Afinal, justificou-se, não fora Hermione quem dissera que queria acompanhar a obra? O mínimo que podia fazer era fingir um pouco de interesse, pensou, tentando justificar-se.

Voltou a bater na porta. Nada. Andou de um lado para o outro na frente da casa. O que, afinal, estava fazendo? Era um tolo, pensou, aborrecido. Não era da sua conta o que Hermione fazia ou deixava de fazer, contanto que pagasse por seu serviço.

Rony deu um suspiro profundo, e já se virava para ir embora, quando a porta abriu.

Lá estava ela, com ar sonolento, os cabelos despenteados e os olhos pesados, como se tivesse acabado de sair da cama e desejasse voltar logo.

— Rony...

— Desculpe-me por tê-la acordado. Afinal, ainda são quatro horas da tarde.

Com o cérebro muito embotado para perceber a ironia, Hermione sorriu sonolenta.

— Tudo bem. Entre. Vou fazer um café. — Deu as costas, presumindo que ele a seguiria, e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. — Como vai a obra? — Enquanto começava a preparar o café, exercitou os músculos dos ombros.

— Pula do interesse à apatia com facilidade?

— O que disse? — murmurou Hermione, ainda com dificuldade para raciocinar e concentrando-se para lembrar onde ficavam as xícaras.

— Há uma semana não aparece lá.

— Eu não estava na cidade. Houve um pequeno problema em Nova York. Gosta de café preto ou prefere com leite?

Imediatamente o aborrecimento de Rony transformou-se em preocupação.

— Problemas com a família? — perguntou.

— Oh! Não! Estão todos bem. — Hermione arqueou as costas, tentando alcançar com a mão um músculo dolorido entre as omoplatas. — Poderia... estou com um ponto que... — Curvou o braço nas costas, tentando alcançar o ponto. — Aperte aqui com o polegar um minuto. Isso mesmo... mais forte. — Fechou os olhos e murmurou: — Que bom... não pare...

— Chega de massagem!

A exclamação de Rony saiu em tom rouco. Com um gesto brusco, a fez encostar-se no balcão da cozinha e pressionou os lábios nos dela.

Um súbito calor invadiu o corpo de Hermione, enquanto seu cérebro finalmente despertava. Entreabriu os lábios, surpresa, e Rony aprofundou o beijo. Hermione apoiou-se, com medo de cair. Estava presa entre o balcão e o corpo forte de Rony. Toda a fadiga e a dor desapareceram na volúpia das sensações.

Desejo, frustração, raiva, todos esses sentimentos explodiram no íntimo de Rony, depois de ficarem sufocando-o desde o dia em que conhecera Hermione. No momento em que o muro ruíra, a paixão manifestara-se. Beijou-a com fúria, sentindo-a tremer entre seus braços.

Quando, afinal, soltou-a, estavam ambos sem fôlego. Por um longo momento ficaram imóveis, olhos nos olhos, as mãos de Rony enterradas nos cabelos de Hermione, que o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

E voltaram a beijar-se, ela desvencilhando-o da camisa, ele explorando a pele macia sob o suéter. Arrastou-a até a mesa da cozinha, e estava a ponto de fazê-la sentar-se sobre a madeira rija, quando...

— Hermione, senti cheiro de café fresco, e... — Spencer Granger parou na soleira da porta, surpreso com a cena da filha agarrada ao empreiteiro.

Os dois se separaram, com a rapidez de crianças pegas em flagrante roubando biscoitos da lata.

Cinco segundos transcorreram no mais profundo e enervante silêncio.

— Preciso... vou ao escritório — gaguejou Spencer, por fim.

Deu meia-volta e se afastou com passos apressados. Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos.

— Céus! Tudo o que eu queria agora era que o chão se abrisse para me engolir!

— Estamos pisando em granito. — Hermione tentou brincar, enquanto se apoiava nas costas de uma cadeira, esperando que a cozinha parasse de rodar. — Tudo bem. Meu pai sabe que já beijei homens antes.

— Estava prestes a fazer muito mais do que apenas beijá-la, e na mesa da cozinha de sua mãe!

— Sei disso. — Hermione não conseguia controlar as batidas do coração, enquanto observava o olhar de Rony, ainda cheio de desejo. — Que pena! Papai precisava entrar justo agora...

— Isso não teria acontecido se você não me provocasse.

Rony respirou fundo e procurou por um copo que en cheu de água gelada. Desejava atirá-la no rosto, para esfriar o ânimo, mas acabou bebendo.

— Provoquei? — Hermione desejava continuar sentindo a maciez dos lábios dele. — Quando?

— Fez com que eu a tocasse, massageasse, e você gemeu de modo sensual...

— Não gemi. Foram murmúrios de alívio, não de excitação. Estava com dor nas costas. Dê-me uma xícara, por que agora foi você quem me provocou.

— Eu? Foi para Nova York durante uma semana e nem me avisou.

— Desculpe — replicou Hermione com ironia. — Meus pais sabiam onde me encontrar. — Aceitou a xícara que ele lhe entregou e serviu-se de café. — Eu não sabia que tinha de dar satisfações a você.

— Contratou-me para executar um trabalho, não foi? Uma tarefa grande e complicada, e deixou claro que pretendia supervisionar tudo, passo a passo. Entretanto, muita coisa foi feita na última semana, e você nem deu o ar da graça!

Hermione tomou um grande gole de café, tentando controlar a irritação.

— Se teve problemas, meus pais poderiam ter-lhe dito onde encontrar-me. Por que não perguntou?

— Porque... — Precisava haver uma razão, pensou Rony, desesperado. — Meus clientes em geral são adultos o suficiente para deixar comigo o número de um telefone quando viajam, sem que eu tenha que recorrer a seus pais.

— Desculpa esfarrapada, Weasley. Entretanto, no futuro, deverá consultar minha família durante minha ausência. Fui clara?

— Certo. — Rony enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Mimada...

— Mas sensata — retrucou Hermione.

Aquela era uma discussão tola, pensou. E embora gostasse de uma briga, tinha horror a se tornar ridícula.

— Tive de ir a Nova York — explicou, tentando acal mar-se. — Quando deixei a companhia de bale, dei minha palavra ao diretor que, caso precisassem de mim, eu iria. Cumpri a promessa. Vários dançarinos, inclusive os princi pais, estavam gripados e de cama. Dançamos machucados, doentes, mas há ocasiões em que não é possível levantar da cama. Dei-lhe uma semana. Fiz oito apresentações, enquanto as bailarinas doentes se recuperavam e outras adoeciam.

Encostou-se no balcão, tentando recuperar a serenidade.

— Meu parceiro de dança e eu não nos conhecíamos, por isso foram necessários longos e repetidos ensaios. Fazia meses que eu não dançava. Estava fora de forma e tive de redobrar os exercícios. Isso tudo não me deixou tempo e energia para me preocupar com um projeto que, achei, estava em boas mãos. Jamais me ocorreu que precisaria de mim nesse estágio da obra, quando tínhamos acabado de conversar a respeito. — Respirou fundo, tomando fôlego. — Espero ter esclarecido tudo.

— Sim. Posso pegar uma faca?

— Para quê?

— Cortar o pescoço por ter agido como um louco.

— Por que não espera até chegar em casa? — Hermione tomou outro gole do café, sentindo-se mais tranqüila. — Minha mãe detesta sangue espalhado na cozinha.

— E é provável que seu pai também não aprecie vê-la fazer sexo em cima da mesa.

— Não sei. Nunca conversamos a esse respeito.

— Não tive a intenção de agarrá-la daquele jeito.

— E de que jeito queria me agarrar? — perguntou Hermione, segurando a xícara.

— De nenhum jeito! — Rony arrancou-lhe a xícara da mão e tomou um gole. — Percebeu que isso já está se complicando? O trabalho, eu, você...

— Sou muito organizada e sei colocar tudo nos devidos lugares. Alguns consideram essa a minha maior virtude, e a mais entediante também.

— Aposto que sim. — Entregou-lhe a xícara de volta. — Hermione...

Ela sorriu.

— Rony...

Ele riu um pouco e, com as mãos de volta nos bolsos, começou a andar pela cozinha.

— Fiz muitas bobagens na vida. Com Connie, minha esposa, e com Hugo. Me esforcei muito para mudar isso. Meu filho tem apenas seis anos. Sou tudo que ele possui, e não posso ter outras prioridades.

— Se pensasse diferente, não o admiraria tanto.— Rony voltou-se e a encarou.

— Não entendo você.

— Que tal organizar sua agenda para pensar um pouco nesse problema?

— Que tal irmos a um motel à tarde e fingir que não existe nenhum problema?

Para surpresa dele, Hermione riu.

— Bem, é uma alternativa. Por mim, podemos fazer as duas coisas. Mas vou deixar a decisão para você.

Rony relanceou o olhar para o relógio na parede.

— Preciso acordar Hugo. Talvez você possa ir até a obra amanhã na hora do almoço. Comprarei sanduíches e mostrarei o que fizemos até o momento.

— Certo. — Hermione inclinou a cabeça de modo inocente. — Quer me dar um beijo de despedida?

Rony olhou para a mesa da cozinha e de volta para Kate.

— Melhor não. Seu pai pode ter uma arma em casa.

Mas Spencer Granger não estava pondo balas em um revólver. Depois que Rony saiu, Hermione foi encontrá-lo no escritório, estudando o plano de aulas para o semestre. O que Hermione não sabia era que fazia dez minutos que ele não saía da mesma página.

Ela atravessou o aposento em silêncio e parou junto à janela. Depois pegou uma xícara de café e colocou-a ao lado do pai, abraçando-o por trás e pousando o queixo em seu ombro.

— Tudo bem, papai?

— Tudo bem, obrigado.

Hermione esfregou o rosto no dele e contemplou pela janela o jardim bonito e bem-cuidado. Por um instante, refletiu que pediria à mãe que a ajudasse a arrumar o jardim da escola.

— Rony ficou com medo que você atirasse nele.

— Não tenho armas.

— Foi isso que eu disse. Também disse que você sabe que já beijei homens antes. Sabe disso, não é, paizinho?

Hermione só o chamava pelo diminutivo quando queria convencê-lo de algo. Ambos sabiam disso.

— O que sei é que quando entrei na cozinha, ele estava com as mãos na sua... estava agarrando minha filhinha.

— E sua filhinha estava com as mãos nele também — replicou Hermione, rindo de leve, dando a volta e sentando-se no colo do pai.

— Não acho que a cozinha seja o lugar adequado para... — Spencer calou-se, sem saber como continuar.

— Tem razão, é claro — concordou Hermione com um tom de voz comportado. — A cozinha foi feita para se cozinhar. Por certo nunca vi você e mamãe se beijando lá. Teria fica do horrorizada.

Spencer fez força para não rir.

— Cale-se.

— Sempre pensei que, se entrasse na sala e me parecesse que vocês estavam se beijando, na realidade estariam praticando respiração boca-a-boca. É preciso ser previdente.

— É você quem vai necessitar de socorros médicos já, se não parar com isso.

— Antes que isso aconteça, deixe-me perguntar-lhe: gosta de Rony como pessoa?

— Sim, é claro, mas isso não significa que darei gritos de júbilo cada vez que entrar na cozinha e deparar com... o que vi há pouco.

— Bem, não acontecerá mais.— Spencer apoiou a testa na da filha.

— Hermione...

— Fui ensinada a não esconder nada de você e mamãe. O que sinto e o que faço. Eu gosto de Rony. Ainda não sei bem quanto, mas gosto.

— Seus atos sempre foram reflexo de seu íntimo, mas com uma boa dose de bom senso.

— E neste caso também não será diferente.

— E ele, o que sente por você?

— Também não sabe. Vamos ter que descobrir juntos.

— Não sabe? — repetiu Spencer Granger, semicerrando os olhos. — Bem, então é melhor que se decida logo, ou...

— Papai! — Hermione piscou os olhos diversas vezes, fazendo o papel da menina inocente e preocupada. — Vai bater nele por minha causa? Posso ficar olhando?

— Menina, é você quem vai precisar de respiração boca-a-boca logo, logo, porque estou perdendo a paciência...

— Adoro você. — Hermione beijou o pai na testa. — Durante anos criou sozinho uma filha, antes de conhecer mamãe. Sabe o que é isso?

Spencer pensou em sua Freddie, que fora um bebê e que já tinha seus próprios filhos. Suspirou, murmurando:

— Sei, sim.

— Como não me sentir atraída por essa faceta de Rony Weasley se me orgulho tanto de você por isso?

A expressão de Spencer foi cômica.

— Não dá para discutir com você! — Apertou Hermione de encontro ao peito. — Diga a Rony que não pretendo comprar um revólver... ainda.

No dia seguinte Hermione foi até o prédio em reforma na hora do almoço, e depois disso as visitas diárias tornaram-se um hábito. Levava sanduíches, refrigerantes e café para Rony e os operários.

Isso podia ser considerado uma espécie de suborno, e era assim que Rony pensava. Essas gentilezas tendiam a deixar seus homens mais pacientes e cooperativos quando Hermione os bombardeava com perguntas, ou pedia mudanças no que já fora combinado.

Mas isso não o impedia de aguardar com ansiedade suas visitas, ou planejar o trabalho de modo a gastar vinte minutos ou meia hora passeando com ela pela cidade, ou tomando um café ao ar livre no restaurante ali perto.

Sabia que seus operários trocavam olhares maliciosos e cutucavam-se sempre que saía com Hermione. Porém, como cursara o ginásio com quase todos eles, entendia que os comentários faziam parte da camaradagem.

E quando flagrava um deles olhando para as pernas ou os seios de Hermione, bastava um olhar gelado para que o culpado baixasse a cabeça e voltasse ao trabalho.

Mas Rony não conseguia entendê-la. Fazia as visitas à obra vestida como se tivesse saído das páginas de uma revista de modas. Perfeita e feminina. Entretanto, caminhava pela poeira e o cimento como se fizesse parte da equipe de operários, fazendo perguntas até sobre a fiação elétrica.

Certa vez Rony a surpreendeu em um acalorado debate sobre beisebol com um dos homens. Uma hora depois, ouviu-a falar no celular em francês fluente e sem sotaque. Era uma mulher fora do comum, pensou. Depois de duas semanas naquela rotina, ainda não conseguia decifrá-la, nem conseguia tirá-la do pensamento.

Rony voltou à realidade e ficou observando-a perambular pelo salão. Hermione usava um suéter azul-marinho sobre uma calça branca. Os cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça de maneira displicente e sexy.

O cômodo estava aquecido, graças ao novo sistema de calefação, e Rony trouxera amostras de madeira para as vigas do teto.

— O pedreiro está fazendo um trabalho perfeito — comentou Hermione, depois de inspecionar as paredes. — Sinto-me culpada por pretender cobrir quase tudo com espelhos.

— E os vidros chegarão em meados de fevereiro.— Hermione pegou a amostra de madeira.

— É linda, Rony. E nem vai se notar quando misturar-se à antiga.

— E essa a idéia.

— Sim. — Hermione deixou a peça de lado e encarou-o. — Está indo bem rápido, no tempo previsto, mas... — Aproximou-se dele. — Gostaria de vê-lo em particular.

— Leva tempo para se colocar as estruturas.

— Depende do que planeja construir. — Colocou as mãos nos ombros fortes. — Quero um encontro.

— Já almoçamos.

— Outro tipo de encontro. Do tipo que gente grande tem de vez em quando. Jantar, talvez um cinema. Para sua informação, muitos restaurantes ficam abertos de noite também.

— Já ouvi dizer. Escute, Hermione... — Rony deu um passo atrás, mas ela o seguiu. — Eu tenho Hugo, preciso ajudá-lo nos deveres de casa e... outros problemas domésticos.

— Sim. Hugo. Adoro ficar com ele, mas desejo ficar um pouco a sós com o pai também. Não acredito que seu filho vá ficar chorando se sair uma vez à noite. Aliás, é isso mesmo que vamos fazer. Sexta-feira à noite. Vamos jantar. Deixe que eu faço a reserva no restaurante. Vá me buscar às sete horas. Depois, no sábado à tarde, iremos ao cinema e levaremos Hugo. As entradas são por minha conta, e dessa vez eu irei buscá-los. Combinado?

Rony deixou que ela fizesse toda a programação, antes de falar:

— Não é assim tão simples, Hermione. Terei de providenciar uma _baby-sitter, _e não sei se...

Rony voltou-se ao ver a porta se abrir, com uma expressão de profundo alívio pela interrupção.

— Papai! — Como um raio, Hugo atirou-se em seus braços. — Vimos a picape, e a sra. Skully disse que podíamos parar. Oi, Hermione! — Pôs no chão a mochila com os desenhos de _Guerra nas Estrelas _e exclamou, encantado: — Nossa! Faz eco aqui! — Gritou de novo: — Oi, Hermione!

Ela teve de rir, e levantou o menino nos braços.

— Oi, bonitão! Pronto para me dar um beijo?

— Não... — respondeu ele sorrindo e baixando a cabeça ruiva, mas era óbvio que desejava receber o carinho.

— Esse é um grave problema dos homens de sua família. — Colocou-o de volta no chão, enquanto uma mulher, um menino e uma menina entravam.

— Rony, vi sua picape e pensei em deixar Hugo aqui. A não ser que deseje que fique com ele mais um pouco.

— Não, foi ótimo, obrigado. — Rony voltou-se para Kate. — Beth Skully... Hermione Granger.

— De certo modo já nos conhecemos — disse a mulher mais velha —, mas talvez não se lembre de mim. Minha irmã, JoBeth, era amiga de sua irmã Freddie.

— Claro que me lembro! — exclamou Hermione. — Como vai ela?

— Ótima. Vive com a família em Michigan. É enfermeira. — Beth voltou-se para Rony. — Espero que não se importe ter passado por aqui, mas estava curiosa para ver o que está fazendo neste prédio velho.

— Mãe... — disse a menina loura, puxando a manga de Beth.

— Só um minuto, Carrie.

— Darei uma volta pela casa com você — ofereceu-se Hermione. — Só tome cuidado onde pisa.

— Eu adoraria, mas temos que correr. As crianças me transformaram em motorista particular. Já sabe quando vai inaugurar sua escola de bale?

— Espero começar com aulas vespertinas e noturnas em abril. — Hermione relanceou o olhar para Carrie, percebendo o brilho nos olhos da menina. — Você gosta de bale, meu bem?

— Quero ser bailarina clássica.

— Toda emplumada — resmungou o irmão.

— Olhe só, mamãe! — reclamou Carrie.

— Rod, fique quieto! Desculpe esse meu filho mal-educado, Hermione.

— Não é preciso. Emplumada? — perguntou Hermione, virando-se para Rod.

— Sim — disse ele —, porque usam roupas apertadas, às vezes com penas, e andam assim.

O garoto ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e deu uma volta desengonçada.

Antes que Beth pudesse repreendê-lo, e Carrie reclamar, Hermione sorriu, balançando a cabeça com compreensão.

— Interessante — disse. — Quantas pessoas conhece que sabem fazer isso?

Assim falando, ergueu uma perna, abraçou a coxa com um dos braços, encostando-a no ombro, o pé apontando para o teto.

Rony ficou embasbacado.

— Acho que consigo — disse Rod em tom de desafio, erguendo a perna, perdendo o equilíbrio e estatelando-se no chão.

— Bem feito, Rod! — disse Carrie. Beth sorriu para Kate.

— Não dói?

— Com muito exercício, não. — Baixou a perna e olhou para a menina. — Quantos anos você tem, Carrie?

— Cinco, e consigo tocar a ponta dos pés.

Cinco anos, pensou Hermione. Ossos ainda maleáveis, o corpo propenso a aprender movimentos diferentes.

— Se sua mãe deixar, na primavera vou ensiná-la a dançar. E mostrará ao seu irmão que bale não é coisa para gente emplumada.

Piscou para a menina, deitou-se no chão, arqueou o corpo para trás formando uma ponte, e ergueu as pernas para o teto, ficando assim um momento e retornando à posição normal.

— Nossa! — exclamou Rod para Hugo. — Ela é demais!— Rony continuava a observar, sem nada dizer.

— Bale é para atletas — disse Hermione, arrumando os cabelos e olhando para o irmão de Carrie. — Deixa as pessoas ágeis e flexíveis. Você poderia praticar um pouco.

— De jeito nenhum!

— Venha com sua irmã depois, e lhe mostrarei.— Beth soltou uma risada.

— Isso é o que chamo de procurar confusão. Venha, terremoto!

Pôs a mão na cabeça do filho.

Rony continuava perdido nos próprios pensamentos, que haviam se tornando um tanto eróticos, nos últimos minutos. Disse em voz alta:

— Obrigado por cuidar de Hugo, Beth.

— Não é incômodo nenhum. Disponha sempre que quiser.

— Verdade? — Hermione relanceou um olhar enviesado para Rony.

Beth olhou de um para o outro, e um sorriso de com preensão surgiu em seu rosto simpático. Bem, pensou, já era hora de Rony Weasley ter alguém em sua vida.

— Hugo é um menino muito bom — afirmou. — Aliás, estou pensando em preparar um belo espaguete um dia desses e convidá-lo para jantar com Rod.

— Que tal sexta-feira? — propôs Hermione com doçura. — O que acha, Rony?

— Não sei, eu...

Em um mudo entendimento feminino, Beth apressou-se a dizer:

— Ótimo! — Empurrou os filhos para a porta. — Não se esqueça, Hugo. Vou pegá-lo na escola e levá-lo direto para minha casa. Depois poderão assistir a um filme de vídeo. — Olhou para Rony, sem perder Hermione de vista. — Talvez ele possa dormir lá em casa. Basta mandá-lo para a escola na sexta-feira com uma muda de roupa. Prazer em revê-la, Hermione.

— O prazer foi meu, Beth.— Hugo dava pulos de alegria.

— Vou dormir na casa de Rod! Obrigado, papai!

— Sim — Hermione deslizou um dedo nas costas de Rony, sorrindo com malícia. — Obrigada.

* * *

><p><strong>Consegui postar!<strong>

**Continuo agradecendo os comentários, já disse que eles são muito importantes? Pois é são sim.**

**Estou pensando em adaptar outra história até segunda feira, se ficarem curiosas vão ao meu perfil que verão.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

A sexta-feira não estava sendo um bom desfecho para a semana de trabalho, concluiu Rony. Primeiro um de seus homens telefonara para avisar que a gripe daquela temporada o atingira e o deixara de cama. Ao meio-dia, tivera de mandar outro operário para casa, porque estava tão gripado que nem conseguia levantar um martelo.

Como os outros quatro homens que compunham sua equipe estavam em outra obra do outro lado do rio, em Maryland, ele ficara sozinho para lidar com o inspetor da prefeitura a respeito dos encanamentos e algumas mudanças que teriam de ser feitas.

O pior de tudo, e o que mais o irritara, fora ficar sozinho com o pai durante grande parte do dia.

Arthur Weasley estava com metade do corpo debaixo da pia da cozinha. As velhas botas tinham recebido novas solas dezenas de vezes. Teimoso como era, o velho só concordaria em comprar um novo par quando aquelas virassem pó.

_Não preciso de nada além do necessário, _era o que Arthur diria, uma frase que usava sempre, para tudo. E tudo tinha que ser ao seu modo, matutou Rony, procurando justificar o próprio ressentimento.

Ele e o pai nunca havia se dado bem.

— Desligue essa coisa barulhenta — ordenou Arthur. — Como um homem pode trabalhar com esse som infernal?

Sem responder, Rony foi até o aparelho de som portátil e desligou-o. Qualquer música que ouvisse seria considerada horrível pelo pai. E Arthur praguejava e resmungava enquanto trabalhava, motivo pelo qual Rony ligara o rádio.

— Que idéia estúpida diminuir esta cozinha! Perda de tempo e de dinheiro. Espaço para o escritório... Conversa fiada! Quem precisa de escritório para ensinar um bando de garotinhas mimadas a ficar na ponta dos pés?

Rony tentara ao máximo trabalhar longe da cozinha, mas chegara o momento de ficar ali também, portanto respondeu:

— Tenho tempo, e a cliente tem dinheiro.

— Sim. Os Granger têm muitos recursos. Porém, isso não é motivo para jogar dinheiro pela janela, é? Deveria ter dito a sua cliente que é um erro diminuir a cozinha.

Rony deu uma martelada e disse a si mesmo para ficar calado, mas não conseguiu.

— Não acho que esteja fazendo um erro. É desnecessário uma cozinha tão grande aqui. No passado foi projetada para servir dezenas de pessoas. O que uma escola de dança vai fazer com uma cozinha de restaurante?

— Escola de dança! — resmungou Arthur com pouco-caso. — Não dou um mês para durar! E aí como ela vai vender este prédio todo recortado? Pias da altura de crianças nos banheiros! Terá que quebrar tudo de novo! Fiquei surpreso com o fato de o homem da prefeitura não achar ridículo.

— Quando se ensina crianças deve-se ter acomodações próprias para elas.

— Basta a escola primária para isso, não acha?

— Mas não ensinam bale na escola.

— Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa — sibilou Arthur, aborrecido com o tom de voz do filho. Como Rony, também lutava consigo mesmo para ficar calado, mas não conseguia. Pôs a cabeça para fora e disse: — Sua obrigação vai além de pegar o dinheiro dos clientes, rapaz. Deve conhecer o bastante da profissão para ensinar-lhes o que é certo.

— A não ser que eu concorde com a opinião deles — retrucou Rony.

Arthur sentou-se no chão, o boné azul e desbotado pendendo da cabeça coberta por cabelos grisalhos e oleosos. Seu rosto era quadrado e muito enrugado, entretanto na juventude fora um homem bonito. Os olhos eram azuis como os do filho.

— Precisa aprender a não responder a seu pai.

— Já pensou em não falar tudo que pensa, pai? — retrucou Rony, começando a sentir a dor de cabeça que sempre o dominava quando ficava muito tempo ao lado de Arthur Weasley.

O pai levantou-se. Era muito alto e esbelto. Mesmo aos sessenta anos conservava um físico musculoso.

— Quando tiver vivido tanto quanto eu, e adquirir a minha experiência profissional, poderá me responder.

— Você diz isso desde quando eu tinha oito anos — ob servou Rony. — Acho que posso dizer que já tenho bastante experiência. Este é o meu trabalho, projetado e executado. É feito como acho que tem que ser. — Encarou o pai. — O cliente tem o que deseja. Contanto que Hermione Granger fique satisfeita, tudo bem.

— Pelo que ouvi dizer, tem feito mais do que só satisfazê-la no trabalho.

Mal dissera aquilo, Arthur arrependeu-se. Não tivera intenção de falar assim, mas escapara. Deus! O filho sempre o tirava do sério, pensou com irritação.

Rony segurou com força o martelo. Por um longo momento, desejou gritar ao pai uma série de palavras amargas. Por fim, respondeu:

— O que existe entre mim e Hermione Granger só diz respeito a nós dois.

— Moro nesta cidade também, assim como sua mãe. Se falam de minha família, sou atingido. Você tem um filho para criar, e não deve ficar circulando com uma moça ele gante para provocar comentários.

— Não ponha Hugo na conversa. Deixe meu filho fora disso!

— Hugo é meu sangue também, e nada mudará isso. Manteve-o na cidade grande todo aquele tempo para poder dar suas voltas, sabe Deus aonde, mas agora regressou. Na minha cidade não vou permitir que me envergonhe, nem ao menino.

Dar voltas, pensou Rony com raiva e amargura. Sim, em hospitais, médicos e especialistas. Depois, andar por aí para tentar esquecer a própria dor e fazer o que era certo: cuidar de uma criança que perdera a mãe aos dois anos de idade.

— Não sabe nada a meu respeito. O que fiz, faço, ou o que sou — falou por entre os dentes cerrados, e determina do a não perder o controle. — Porém, você sempre deu um jeito para distorcer as coisas e me culpar.

— Se tivesse sido ainda mais duro, talvez você agora não estivesse criando um filho sem mãe.

A mão de Rony tremeu, quase deixando o martelo cair. Tentando apoiar-se, feriu o dedo em um estilete.

Arhur deixou escapar um grito abafado ao ver o sangue espirrar, e agarrou um lenço. Preocupação e aborrecimento mesclaram-se ao comentário:

— Não presta atenção quando maneja ferramentas, rapaz?

— Saia daqui! — exclamou Rony, apertando a mão sobre o ferimento e dando um passo atrás. Estava para perder o controle e tinha medo das próprias reações. — Pegue seu material e saia da minha obra.

— Vamos no meu caminhão. Vai precisar levar alguns pontos.

— Disse para sair daqui. Está despedido. — O coração de Rony batia de modo desordenado. — Pegue suas ferramentas e vá embora.

Envergonhado, Arthur atirou os objetos na bolsa, e ao sair murmurou:

— De hoje em diante não temos mais nada para falar um com o outro.

— Nunca tivemos — sussurrou Rony, mais para si mesmo.

_Rony Weasleu vai ouvir poucas e boas, _pensou Hermione, furiosa. _Se ele aparecer, é claro. _Precisava aprender que um encontro marcado para as sete horas não era às sete e meia.

Arrependia-se de ter convencido os pais a sair, concluiu, amuada. Agora não tinha ninguém com quem se queixar. Caminhou pela sala e olhou para o telefone.

Não, recusava-se a ligar para ele de novo. Telefonara às sete e vinte e só a secretária eletrônica respondera. Sim, ti nha uma mensagem para Rony, mas iria dá-la pessoalmen te, pensou com raiva.

E quando pensava no trabalho que tivera para se pre parar para o encontro, o sangue fervia em suas veias! Esco lher o restaurante ideal e a roupa perfeita... Àquela hora, pensou, teriam sorte de ainda encontrar a mesa reservada. Aliás, decidiu, cancelaria a reserva imediatamente. Se Rony pensava que sairia com um homem que não tinha a delica deza de chegar no horário, estava muito enganado!

Pegou o telefone no momento em que a campainha da porta soou. Aprumou os ombros, ergueu o queixo e dirigiu-se à entrada com toda a calma.

— Estou atrasado, sei disso. Tive um contratempo e não consegui telefonar. Lamento.

As palavras frias que planejara dizer ficaram presas na garganta de Hermione. Encarando a expressão do rosto de Rony, percebeu que não se tratara de pouco-caso.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com Hugo?

— Não, ele está bem. Desculpe, Hermione. Talvez possamos sair outra noite.

— O que houve com sua mão?

Ela segurou-o pelo pulso. Parte da mão estava coberta com gaze e esparadrapo.

— Falta de cuidado minha. Não é nada, não se preocu pe. Levei dois pontos. O pessoal do pronto-socorro traba lha devagar.

— Está sentindo dor?

— Não é nada — insistiu Rony.

Mas Hermione sabia que era alguma coisa, e mais forte que dor física.

— Vá para casa — disse, por fim. — Estarei lá em meia hora.

— Como?

— Eu levarei o jantar. O restaurante fica para outro dia.

— Não precisa dar-se ao trabalho...

— Rony. — Hermione segurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos, sentindo muito carinho e pena. — Vá para casa, e irei em seguida. Fora daqui! — finalizou com brandura, fechando a porta.

Como sempre, Hermione foi pontual. Quando Rony abriu a porta, passou por ele como uma brisa de primavera.

— Vai comer bife — anunciou. — Por sorte tinha carne na geladeira.

Assim falando, voltou da cozinha e tirou o casaco, começando a desembrulhar outras coisas.

— Pode abrir o vinho ou sua mão está incomodando?

— Darei um jeito — respondeu Rony, pegando o casaco e sentindo o perfume delicioso, antes de pendurá-lo no gancho atrás da porta. Ficava esquisito ali, uma peça tão feminina e macia ao lado de sua jaqueta de trabalho.

Hermione não pertencia àquele ambiente, pensou, olhando para ela.

— Olhe, Hermione...

Mas ela entregou-lhe a garrafa de vinho, e enquanto a abria, Rony quis saber:

— Por que está fazendo isso?

— Porque gosto de você — respondeu ela, começando a descascar duas batatas. — E porque está com a aparência de quem precisa de uma boa refeição.

— Quantos homens costumam apaixonar-se por você a cada ano?

Hermione lançou-lhe um sorriso por sobre o ombro.

— Abra a garrafa, Weasley.

— Está bem.

Rony girou o botão do rádio até encontrar uma música clássica que deveria agradá-la. Pegou a louça dos dias de festa que não usava há anos, e pôs a mesa na sala de jantar, de maneira formal. Só usava aquele cômodo em dias especiais.

Havia velas na casa, mas das comuns, para casos de falta de energia. Hesitou em colocá-las sobre a mesa, receando que ficassem ridículas.

Quando voltou para a cozinha, viu Hermione preparar uma salada, e havia duas pequenas lamparinas sobre o balcão. Fora mais rápida do que ele, pensou.

— Achei estas lamparinas, e vão ficar lindas sobre a mesa. Sabia que tem poucos legumes na geladeira?

— Compro saladas prontas, para duas pessoas, e comemos na hora. É só servir.

— Preguiçoso — murmurou Hermione, fazendo-o sorrir.

— E você é muito eficiente — replicou Rony, e levou o copo de vinho aos lábios dela porque estava com as mãos ocupadas.

— Obrigada — ela murmurou, olhando-o de modo in tenso. — Muito gentil.

Rony apoiou o copo no balcão e beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

— Assim _é _ainda melhor — murmurou Hermione. — E como está machucado, tem permissão para ficar sentado e relaxar, enquanto preparo a comida. Pode telefonar para os Skully e ver se está tudo bem com Hugo. Mande um beijo meu, e diga que o veremos amanhã.

— Quer mesmo continuar com o plano de ir ao cinema?

— Às vezes faço coisas de que não gosto, mas nesse caso será um grande prazer. Telefone para seu filho. O bife ficará pronto em dez minutos.

Hermione gostava de cuidar das refeições, do mesmo modo que adorava mimar Rony. Talvez porque, era óbvio, ele não esperasse por isso, e apreciava muito as pequenas coisas nas quais normalmente as pessoas nem reparavam. E Hermione sentia-se feliz por poder ser útil.

Esperou até se sentarem à mesa, vê-lo comer bem e tomar o vinho. Então perguntou:

— O que aconteceu?

— Tive um mau dia. O que fez com estas batatas? Estão deliciosas!

— Receita secreta ucraniana — disse Hermione, fingindo um sotaque carregado. — Se contar a você terei que matá-lo em seguida.

— Não saberia como fazer, de qualquer jeito. Minhas habilidades na cozinha vão até colocar embalagens no microondas e ligar. Fala ucraniano? Observei-a falando francês outro dia, no telefone.

— Sim, falo um pouco. Mas também entendo a nossa língua, portanto conte-me o que deu errado hoje.

— Várias coisas. — Rony deu de ombros. — Dois dos rapazes adoeceram. O surto de gripe em Nova York está chegando à Virgínia. Como o resto da equipe está em outra obra, fiquei com muito trabalho sozinho. Depois cortei o dedo com um estilete, manchei de sangue o assoalho, despedi meu pai e esperei algumas horas no pronto-socorro até ser atendido.

— Brigou com seu pai. — Hermione cobriu-lhe a outra mão com a sua. — Lamento.

— Não nos damos bem.

— Mas o contratou.

— É um excelente encanador — respondeu com simpli cidade, retirando a mão e pegando o copo. — Sim, eu o contratei. Foi um erro. É tolerável quando os outros operários estão por perto, mas quando ficamos só nós dois, como aconteceu hoje, é encrenca na certa. Sou um desajeitado e azarado, sempre fui e sempre serei. Não trabalho direito, muitas vezes, e não sei lidar com minha vida particular. Estou flertando com uma mulher elegante e rica, em vez de me preocupar com outras coisas.

— Agora me tornei uma esnobe?— Rony passou a mão sobre o rosto.

— Desculpe. Fui grosseiro. Quando me irrito com meu pai, não consigo parar.

— Tudo bem. Não me importo de ser chamada de elegante. — Hermione mordiscou um pedaço de bife. Não pretendia aborrecer-se. Rony não merecia. — Talvez seu pai esteja tão triste e frustrado quanto você. Um não sabe lidar com o outro, e ninguém tem culpa. Espero que façam as pazes.

— Meu pai nunca me enxerga como sou.— Hermione sentiu muita pena.

— Querido, não é culpa sua. Sempre desejei que meus pais se orgulhassem de mim, de modo exagerado. Então trabalhei, às vezes demais, para me assegurar de que isso aconteceria. E não foi culpa deles se às vezes me aborreci ou fiz bobagens no trabalho.

— Minha família não é como a sua.

— Está enganado. Você e Hugo se parecem muito com os Granger. Talvez seu pai perceba isso e fique imaginando por que não conseguiu ser seu amigo.

— Só dava trabalho para ele.

— Não acredito. Você era apenas uma criança, como Hugo é hoje.

— Não via a hora de terminar o colégio e fazer dezoito anos para partir. E foi isso que aconteceu. Fiz a mala e fui para Washington, com quinhentos dólares no bolso, sem emprego, sem nada. Mas fui embora.

— E deu certo.

— Vivi quase sem dinheiro por três anos, trabalhando em construções, gastando o que ganhava com cerveja e... mulheres bonitas — disse com um sorriso triste. — Então cheguei aos vinte e um anos pobre, relaxado e tolo. E conheci Connie. Eu fazia parte da equipe de operários que trabalhava em uma reforma na casa dos pais dela. Esbarramos um no outro e, para minha surpresa, começamos a sair juntos.

— Por que ficou surpreso?

— Era uma garota que cursava a faculdade, de família rica e conservadora. Tinha educação, dinheiro e muita classe. E eu estava a um passo de ser vagabundo.

Hermione observou o rosto, as mãos e o olhar forte de Rony. E falou:

— É claro que ela não pensava assim.

— Não. Foi a primeira pessoa a me dizer que eu tinha potencial. A primeira a acreditar em mim. Fez com que adquirisse autoconfiança e determinação. Então parei de gastar dinheiro com bobagens e comecei a amadurecer. Mas você não deve querer ouvir essas coisas.

— Quero sim. — Para mantê-lo falando, Hermione encheu os copos de novo. — Connie ajudou-o a começar seu negócio?

— Isso foi depois. — Jamais conversara sobre essas coisas com ninguém, pensou Rony. Nem com os pais, amigos ou Hugo. — Era habilidoso com as mãos e tinha uma boa visão de construções. O problema é que nunca tinha pensado muito a respeito. Então percebi que quando planejava ter meu próprio negócio, sentia mais orgulho de mim mesmo.

— Claro, porque respeitava a si mesmo.

— Sim — respondeu Rony, ao mesmo tempo que pensava que Hermione sempre tinha a palavra certa. — Entretanto, continuava sendo um operário. Não tinha um diploma superior. Os pais de Connie fizeram severas objeções ao casamento.

Hermione brincou com a batata no prato, mais interessada na conversa do que na comida.

— Eram limitados, e Connie não.

— Não foi fácil para ela convencê-los, mas conseguiu ir estudar Direito em Georgetown. Nessa época eu trabalhava o dia inteiro e freqüentava a escola de comércio à noite. Começamos a fazer planos. Mais uns dois anos e nos casaríamos. Ela ficaria na universidade até se formar, e eu começaria meu próprio negócio. Então Connie engravidou.— Rony fez uma pausa, virando o copo entre as mãos.

— Queríamos o bebê, a princípio mais ela do que eu, porque fiquei em estado de choque. Casamos. Connie continuou a estudar, consegui mais uns trabalhos extras. Os pais dela ficaram furiosos. Romperam relações, o que a deixou muito triste.

Hermione podia imaginar. Agradeceu aos céus por ter uma família bem diferente.

— Não a mereciam — falou. Rony ergueu o olhar e fitou-a.

— Claro que não. Mas quanto mais os problemas aumentavam, mais reagíamos. Conseguimos vencer. Centenas de vezes entrei em pânico e pensei em ir embora, para que Connie pudesse retornar ao lar da família, onde teria todo o conforto.

— Mas não fez isso. Permaneceu firme.

— Connie me amava — replicou Rony com simplicidade. — O dia em que Hugo nasceu fiquei na sala de espera, desejando estar a quilômetros de distância. Mas era muito importante para minha esposa que estivesse ali ao seu lado. O bebê mudou tudo. Nunca imaginei que se pudesse amar tanto um ser tão pequeno. Hugo completou o trabalho de me transformar em um homem. Connie e Hugo mudaram minha vida.

Os olhos de Hermione se marejaram de lágrimas e ela não conseguiu conter o choro.

— Desculpe-me — disse Rony, um tanto aborrecido. — Não sei o que aconteceu comigo para falar tanto assim.

— Não. — Hermione balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir dizer mais nada.

No íntimo se amaldiçoava, pois sabia que se apaixonara por Rony Weasley. O que fazer?, questionou-se, inquieta. Por fim, conseguiu dizer:

— Pode me dar licença um instante?

Correu para o banheiro, a fim de lavar o rosto.

Com vontade de bater a cabeça na parede, Rony levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Sentia-se um perfeito idiota. Abusara do gesto generoso e meigo de Hermione, fizera com que lhe preparasse um jantar romântico, e ele transformara o encontro em uma maratona depressiva sobre seus problemas do passado. Fizera-a chorar.

— Muito esperto, Weasley! Talvez possa encerrar a noite com chave de ouro, contando como seu cachorro morreu quando tinha dez anos. Isso seria um encanto! — falou em voz baixa, com raiva.

Imaginou que Hermione iria se despedir logo. Então começou a tirar a mesa a fim de facilitar-lhe a saída.

— Me perdoe — disse ao ouvir os passo leves de volta. — Sou um imbecil, despejando toda essa amargura em você. Pode deixar que lavarei tudo e...

Parou de falar e ficou imóvel quando sentiu os braços de Hermione enlaçando-o por trás, e a cabeça graciosa repousando em suas costas.

— Weasley, tenho o sangue forte dos eslavos. Forte e sentimental. Gostamos de chorar. Sabia que meus avós escaparam da União Soviética quando minha mãe era criança? Minha tia Rachel foi a única que nasceu nos Estados Unidos. Caminharam a pé pelas montanhas, com três filhos pequenos, até chegarem à Hungria.

— Não sabia disso.

Rony voltou-se devagar e fitou-a.

— Estavam com frio, fome e medo. E quando vieram para os Estados Unidos, um país estranho, com uma língua e costumes diferentes, estavam pobres e sozinhos. Mas tinham um objetivo por que lutar. Já ouvi essa história centenas de vezes, e sempre me faz chorar. E me faz sentir orgulhosa também.

Afastou-se e foi colocar os pratos na pia.

— Por que está me contando essas coisas, Hermione?

— A coragem tem diferentes formas, Rony. Existe a força dos músculos e a do amor, que vem do coração. E com esta, pode-se fazer tudo na vida. E vale algumas lágrimas sentimentais.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Até há pouco imaginava que esse seria um dia que nunca mais iria querer lembrar, mas você mudou tudo, Hermione.

— Obrigada. Vamos fazer o seguinte: depois de lavar a louça podemos dançar. — Era hora de clarear o ambiente, pensou. — O modo de um homem dançar explica muito a seu respeito, e ainda não o testei nessa área.

Rony tomou-lhe os pratos das mãos e disse:

— Vamos dançar agora.

— Não posso. Pode chamar de mania, porém, se não deixo tudo em ordem, vou ficar vendo a louça suja e não conseguirei fazer nada.

Mas Rony colocou os pratos sobre a pia, e a fez sair da cozinha, murmurando:

— Isso é bobagem.

— Não. É o hábito de ser organizada. As pessoas como eu têm menos problemas. — Hermione olhou sobre o ombro. — Verdade, só levarei alguns minutos.

— Pode fazer isso mais tarde.

Talvez fosse meio tosco em questão de romance, concluiu Rony, mas ainda lembrava-se de alguma coisa.

— Então vamos fazer o seguinte: você escolhe a música e eu lavo os pratos — insistiu Hermione.

Rony soltou uma risada e a puxou para a sala.

— Você é mesmo compulsiva! — Ligou o aparelho de som. — Engraçado... Estava ouvindo essa música na outra noite, e pensando em você.

A música fluiu, lenta e sensual, fazendo o sangue de Hermione ferver. Rony tomou-a nos braços.

— Deve ter sido o destino — murmurou. O coração de Hermione acelerou.

— Acredito muito no destino — disse, relaxando entre os braços fortes, envolvendo-se neles e repousando o rosto contra o de Rony — Muito suave, Weasley — murmurou. — Um ponto para você.

— Há coisas que nunca se esquece.

Assim dizendo, ergueu-a no ar e abaixou-a de novo, fazendo-a perder o fôlego.

Hermione achou que precisava pensar com seriedade a respeito de seu envolvimento com Rony. Para onde tudo aquilo a levaria?

Precisava estar no controle da situação, senão perderia as estribeiras. Não esperava que ele dançasse tão bem. Se pisasse nos seus pés, iria sentir-se mais segura e guiá-lo. Mas havia muitas coisas a respeito de Rony Weasley que ainda ignorava. E era tudo fascinante. Era uma sensação maravilhosa rodopiar nos braços dele no meio da sala.

Rony estava deliciado com o perfume dos cabelos de Hermione. Quase se esquecera desses detalhes femininos. As formas, a maciez, os aromas... Já não lembrava direito como era dançar com uma mulher, de rosto colado e ao som de uma música lenta.

Seus lábios acariciaram-lhe os cabelos, deslizando até o rosto e fazendo-a suspirar, entregue e lânguida. Então, quando a música terminou e outra começou, ficaram ali, movendo-se ao ritmo suave.

— Foi maravilhoso — murmurou Hermione, sentindo a cabeça rodar e o coração bater de modo descompassado. Parecia estar perdendo o controle. — Devo ir embora.

— Por quê?

— Porque hoje à noite você precisava de um ombro amigo. — Acariciou-lhe o rosto e afastou-se. — Não é hora para outras coisas.

— Tem razão. — Rony deslizou os braços até entrelaçar os dedos com os dela. — Vamos agir com calma.

— Creio ser o certo.

Rony levou-a até a porta e fez com que Hermione o encarasse.

— Tenho tomado cuidado para não estragar tudo. Precisava mesmo de um ombro amigo hoje. E ainda preciso. — Ele abraçou-a e depois beijou-lhe delicadamente os lábios. — Fique comigo, Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>E ai o que acontece depois... Deem asas a imaginação!<strong>

**Estou de férias e devo postar mais rápido.**

**Continuem comentando, não consigo responder(nem sei porque) mas adoro os comentários de vocês me alegram o dia.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

As paredes do quarto de Rony estavam inacabadas. Um fio elétrico pendia de um lado ao outro, e não havia cortinas na janela. Ele retirara as portas do armário e levara-as para a marcenaria, para consertar.

O assoalho era de carvalho, muito bonito, mas com o verniz já gasto. Fazia tempo que Rony pretendia reformá-lo.

A cama fora comprada em um impulso. A cabeceira de ferro batido o encantara, mas ainda precisava comprar lençóis, e, no momento, apenas um velho cobertor a forrava.

Não era um ambiente apropriado para Hermione, pensou. Tentou vê-lo sob o ponto de vista dela, e murmurou:

— Sei que não é muito agradável...

— É só outra reforma que vai fazer. — Hermione olhou em volta, tentando acalmar-se. — É lindo. — Deslizou os dedos pela moldura de madeira da janela, que ele lixara. — Tem potencial, e sabe que entendo dessas coisas. — Voltou-se para encará-lo.

— Pretendo terminar o quarto de Hugo primeiro. Depois cuidarei da sala de estar. Só uso este quarto para dormir — disse Rony, abrangendo o aposento com os braços estendidos, como se pedisse desculpas. — Até agora...

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras, Hermione sentiu um frêmito percorrer-lhe o corpo. Era a primeira mulher que ele levava a seu quarto. Caminhou até ele, sentindo o sangue latejar nos pulsos.

— Vai ficar maravilhoso. Pretende usar a lareira aqui?

— Já uso. É uma boa fonte de calor. Pensei em colocar calefação...

O que estava dizendo? Falando de coisas triviais quando tinha uma bela mulher à sua frente, pensou.

— Calefação não será tão charmoso quanto a lareira — disse Hermione, começando a desabotoar-lhe a camisa.

— Não. Quer que acenda o fogo?

— Mais tarde. Sim, depois será agradável. Mas neste momento, acho que poderemos desencadear uma onda de calor como jamais se viu.

Rony sentiu uma intensa excitação e segurou-lhe os pulsos.

— Hermione, se minha atuação não for perfeita...— Apontou para o curativo na mão.

Estava nervoso também, observou Hermione consigo mesma. Bom. Assim ficavam empatados.

— Aposto que um homem que trabalha tão bem com as mãos consegue abaixar um zíper, mesmo machucado. — Virou-se de costas para ele, e ergueu os cabelos. — Quer experimentar?

— Sim. Por que não?

Rony baixou lentamente o zíper do vestido, expondo a pele dourada, centímetro por centímetro. A curva do pescoço e os ombros macios o encantaram. Beijou-a naquele ponto. Quando sentiu que Hermione estremecia, continuou a beijá-las nas costas, seguindo a espinha dorsal.

Quando ficaram frente a frente, olhos nos olhos, respiravam com dificuldade. Beijaram-se com desejo e paixão, e Rony acariciou-lhe os longos cabelos, passando os dedos pelos ombros e as costas de Hermione, devagar, como se estives se saboreando algo maravilhoso, que exigisse concentração e respeito.

Ela esperara uma explosão violenta, como a que ocorrera na cozinha dos pais, e tanta delicadeza a pegou desprevenida.

— Pode falar — sussurrou Rony junto ao seu ouvido —, se eu fizer algo de que não goste.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para trás, convidando-o a beijá-la, e murmurou:

— Não creio que haverá problemas.

As mãos fortes subiram para os ombros ainda recobertos pelo vestido.

— Ficava imaginado como seria tocá-la assim, e isso me deixava louco...

— Também está fazendo um excelente trabalho para me deixar louca — disse Hermione, afastando a camisa de flanela e acariciando o tórax musculoso.

Rony deu um passo atrás. Fazia muito tempo que não ficava com uma linda mulher e não pretendia apressar-se. Beijou-lhe a palma das mãos e os dedos, sentindo o pulso acelerado.

— Deixe-me fazer isso — disse, tirando o vestido que deslizou para o chão.

Hermione era magra e delicada, não demonstrando a rigidez dos músculos que possuía. As curvas do corpo dourado eram sutis, e tinha uma elegância de formas que o deixa ram enlouquecido de desejo.

Como se desejasse memorizar seu corpo, deslizou a mão sobre o sutiã rendado, fazendo os mamilos enrijecerem e deixando-a zonza de emoção. Continuando a despertar-lhe sensações novas, deslizou as mãos até os quadris e as coxas macias.

— Adoro suas pernas — falou.

— Mas não meus pés. Bailarinas têm pés feios.

— Fortes — corrigiu ele. — E muito sensuais. Talvez depois possa me mostrar mais alguns passos de dança, como mostrou a Rod no outro dia. Fiquei sem fôlego, sabia?

Hermione riu e acabou de tirar-lhe a camisa que também caiu no chão, com um ruído abafado.

— Claro. Sei fazer coisas muito interessantes.

Rony ergueu-a nos braços e a pôs na cama. Beijaram-se de modo lento, os corpos excitados e quentes, e ela o abraçou.

Rony era o homem que desejava abraçar para sempre, concluiu. O amor a possuía de modo tranqüilo e poderoso, e pretendia que nunca terminasse.

A boca possessiva beijou a renda do sutiã, fazendo-a gemer de prazer, enquanto o sentia afastar o tecido e beijar o seio túmido.

O ritmo foi se modificando, tornando-se mais forte e sensual. O perfume e a maciez de Hermione o inebriavam, des pertando nele sensações há muito esquecidas. Sentia-se intoxicado e feliz. Ela parecia uma menina, delicada, com as longas pernas enlaçando-o, e muito sexy.

As carícias continuaram, até que ele a despiu por completo. Beijou a pele quente, sorvendo seu perfume de modo sôfrego.

Os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais rápidos e intensos, e Hermione o acompanhou, rolando sobre a colcha com ele, e apertando os braços fortes.

Com um gesto impaciente, tirou-lhe o jeans, murmurando:

— Adoro seu corpo. Está me deixando louca... Quero mais...

Hermione esqueceu do mundo ao redor, só sentindo o prazer que as mãos e os lábios de Rony lhe proporcionavam. Ele a beijava da cabeça aos pés, até que a penetrou, de modo vigo roso e imprevisto, deixando-a trêmula e cheia de desejo.

Rony gemeu, ficando imóvel por um momento, e de pois começando a mover-se, fazendo-a acompanhá-lo, entrelaçados, os corações batendo em uníssono.

E quando o clímax sensual os alcançou, beijou-lhe os lábios, selando o momento de total felicidade.

Hermione permaneceu nos braços dele, os olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação do corpo másculo e cansado sobre o seu. O coração de Rony continuava disparado, o que a encantou.

Fora maravilhoso, e a experiência mostrara que combi navam também na cama, concluiu, satisfeita. Era maravi lhoso estar apaixonada de verdade. Uma sensação diferen te e única, pensou, feliz.

Suspirou, contente, e prometeu a si mesma pensar bas tante no que acontecera e sobre as conseqüências que vi riam. Entretanto, no momento, pretendia apenas viver a felicidade.

Ninguém jamais a fizera sentir-se assim, concluiu. Era o destino, sem dúvida. Rony era seu, sentira isso assim que o vira pela primeira vez. E pretendia conservá-lo ao seu lado, decidiu, acariciando-o.

— Para um homem que disse estar fora de prática, conseguiu a nota máxima.

Rony tentava raciocinar direito, mas era difícil. Deixou escapar um gemido, e essa reação pareceu agradar Hermione. Ela riu e enlaçou-o nos braços.

Rony virou o rosto e enterrou-o nos cabelos longos e castanhos, adorando a sensação de aconchego.

— Quer que eu saia de cima de você? — perguntou com voz abafada.

— Não.

— Ótimo. Dê-me uma cotovelada se eu começar a roncar.

— Weasley!

— Estou brincando. — Ele ergueu-se em um dos cotovelos, os olhos azuis brilhando de contentamento. — É muito bom olhar para você.

— Penso o mesmo a seu respeito.

Hermione ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, pensando que era o vermelho perfeito, tão maravilhosa quanto o homem que os possuía.

— Sabe, desejei ir para a cama com você assim que o conheci. — Mordiscou o queixo de Rony. — Foi interesse à primeira vista, algo incomum para mim.

— Tive a mesma reação. Você fez ressurgir emoções que eu julgava enterradas há muito tempo. Levou-me às nuvens.

— Sei disso. — Hermione riu de leve. — Gosto do modo como fica sem graça, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. E muito sexy e... desafiador.

- Bem, chegou aonde queria. — Beijou-a. — E agradeço por isso.

— O prazer foi meu.

— Então, já que estamos aqui... — Rony beijou-a no pescoço.

Hermione interrompeu a própria risada com um gemido de prazer, ao sentir que ele a acariciava com paixão.

— Espero que não se importe — murmurou Rony com voz rouca. — Tenho muito tempo perdido a recuperar...

— Fique à vontade...

Rony logo descobriu que não era fácil ter um relacionamento quando se tinha um filho. Na verdade nada mudara, mas era preciso muito malabarismo para satisfazer as demandas de pai e de amante.

Sentia-se feliz por ver que Hermione gostava de Hugo e não ficava aborrecida com o menino por perto. E claro que isso era imprescindível, pensou Rony. Não poderia manter um envolvimento se ela não apreciasse Hugo.

Estava tendo o primeiro caso amoroso na vida, concluiu. Com Connie, as coisas tinham sido diferentes. Jovens de vinte anos não tinham envolvimentos, e sim romances. E precisava lembrar-se de que a situação com Hermione não era romântica.

Gostavam um do outro. Nenhum dos dois se comprometera além das demonstrações de afeto e desejo sexual. E isso era o melhor que podia acontecer, concluiu.

Ele era, em primeiro lugar, pai. Não conseguia imaginar uma jovem mulher de carreira querendo passar a vida com um homem e seu filho de seis anos, quando haveria tantas opções à sua frente.

De qualquer modo, um homem adulto podia dar-se ao luxo de ter um relacionamento com uma mulher compatível sem pensar em compromissos eternos. Todos estavam felizes desse jeito.

Rony deu um passo atrás, mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos, e examinou o remate que acabara de fazer na porta do escritório de Hermione. Era elegante, e digno da dona.

Imaginou onde ela estaria, o que estava fazendo, e se poderiam encontrar-se por uma hora, antes de ele voltar para casa e ajudar Hugo a fazer o cartaz de dinossauros para a escola.

Sexo, carpintaria e escola primária, pensou, sorrindo, en quanto começava a trabalhar na janela. _Um homem nunca sabe o que vai acontecer na sua vida, _pensou.

Hermione examinou a mandíbula aterrorizadora do predador de plástico.

— Hugo vai adorar este.

— Quem escolhe dinossauros para presentear nunca falha. — Annie arrumou alguns brinquedos na prateleira por força do hábito e olhou para Hermione. — Hugo Weasley _é _uma criança adorável. E o pai não fica atrás.

Hermione sorriu, compreendendo a curiosidade da ajudante de sua mãe.

- Tem razão, Annie, ambos são lindos, e ainda estou saindo com Rony.

- Eu não disse nada. Meus lábios estão selados. Jamais faço fofocas.

- Não, apenas especula — redargüiu Hermione de bom humor, pondo o dinossauro debaixo do braço. — É por isso que eu amo você. Bem, vou me despedir de mamãe antes de ir embora.

— Quer que embrulhe a fera?

— Não. Se embrulhar vai virar um presente. Assim como está poderei apresentar como uma ferramenta para seu projeto da escola.

— Você sempre foi esperta, Hermione.

O suficiente para saber o que queria e como obter, concluiu Hermione para si mesma. Já haviam transcorrido duas semanas desde que fizera amor com Rony pela primeira vez. Desde então, aconteceram breves encontros, aqui e ali.

Desejava mais do que isso, decidiu.

Os encontros que tiveram incluíram levar Hugo ao cinema, jantar juntos os três e travar uma grande batalha de neve no sábado anterior.

Hermione queria muito mais, também em relação a Hugo.

Bateu na porta do escritório de Natasha e enfiou a cabeça pelo vão. A mãe estava à mesa, falando ao telefone. Fez um gesto indicando a Hermione que podia entrar.

- Sim, obrigada. Vou esperar a entrega para a próxima semana.

Digitou alguma coisa no computador e desligou com um suspiro.

— Preciso de uma xícara de chá e conversar sobre algo que não envolva bonecas.

— Fico feliz em ajudar. Vou fazer o chá — disse Hermione, apoiando o dinossauro na mesa.

Natasha olhou para o brinquedo e depois para a filha.

— É para Hugo?

— Sim. Para um trabalho da escola. Achei que isso lhe dará mais pontos, além de ser divertido.

— Ele é uma graça de menino.

— Sim, também acho. — Hermione pôs água fervendo nas xícaras. — Rony fez um bom trabalho como pai, embora a personalidade do garoto ajude muito.

— Concordo. Mas não é fácil educar sozinho uma criança.

— Não pretendo que Rony continue só por muito tempo — redargüiu Hermione, apoiando as xícaras na mesa. — Eu o amo, mamãe, e vou me casar com ele.

— Oh, querida! — Natasha começou a chorar, levantando e dando um abraço na filha. — Que maravilha! Estou tão feliz! Todos estamos! Minha caçula vai casar! — Incli nou-se para beijar Hermione no rosto. — Será a noiva mais linda! Já marcaram a data? Temos tanta coisa para planejar... Espere até contarmos ao seu pai...

— Um momento, mamãe. — Rindo, Hermione deixou de lado o chá e segurou a mão de Natasha. — Rony ainda não me pediu em casamento.

— Mas...

— Estou certa de que um homem tradicional como ele deseja formalizar o relacionamento. Tudo que tenho a fazer é dar um ligeiro empurrão para o próximo estágio, de modo que me peça em casamento.

A preocupação substituiu o entusiasmo no rosto de Natasha, que voltou a sentar-se.

— Hermione, Rony não é um projeto em andamento.

- Não quis dizer isso ao pé da letra, mãe. Mas os relacionamentos têm estágios, não têm? Eles vão evoluindo, e as duas partes se esforçam para ir passando de uma fase para a outra.

— Querida — começou Natasha, erguendo-se e sentando na beira da mesa —, eu sempre admirei a sua lógica. É uma moça prática e determinada quando decide o que quer. Mas amor, casamento e família... essas coisas nem sempre caminham ao lado do racional. Na verdade, poucas vezes isso acontece.

- Mamãe, eu amo Rony — retrucou Hermione com simplicidade, fazendo as lágrimas voltarem aos olhos de Natasha.

— Sim, sei disso. Já percebi. Pode acreditar, se você o quer, estou torcendo para que tudo dê certo. Porém...

- Quero ser a mãe de Hugo — cortou Hermione com determinação na voz. — Nunca pensei que desejaria tanto uma coisa assim. A princípio, foi apenas um menino encantador, como você mesma disse. Gostei dele, como gosto de todas as crianças. Mas passei a amá-lo de todo coração. Adoro aquele garotinho, como se fosse da minha família!

Natasha segurou o dinossauro e sorriu.

— Sei o que é amar uma criança que não nasceu de seu ventre. Um filho que entra na sua vida já criado e faz uma diferença enorme. Quando me casei com seu pai ele Já tinha Freddie, e eu a amo tanto quanto a você e Harry. Não duvido que você ame Hugo como se fosse seu próprio filho.

— Então, por que está preocupada?

- Porque é minha filha — respondeu Natasha, deixando o brinquedo de lado. — Não quero que seja magoada. Está pronta a abrir seu coração e sua vida, mas isso não significa que Rony também esteja.

— Ele gosta de mim — disse Hermione, em tom de certeza, mas demonstrando uma ponta de hesitação. — É apenas cauteloso.

— É um bom homem e não duvido um só segundo que queira bem a você. Mas será que ele a ama?

— Não sei — replicou Hermione, frustrada. —talvez nem ele mesmo saiba. É por isso que tento ser paciente e prática. Porém devo confessar que estou sofrendo.

Natasha tomou a filha nos braços e acarinhou-a como a um bebê.

— Querida, o amor não é uma obrigação.

— Posso esperar... um pouco — replicou Hermione soltando uma risada. — Vou fazer com que dê certo. — Fechou os olhos com força. — Tem que dar certo!

Foi difícil não ceder à tentação de ir visitar a obra. Ela queria ver Rony. Tentou distrair-se e passou a tarde dando e recebendo telefonemas a respeito do anúncio que mandara publicar sobre a escola de bale.

A Escola de Dança Granger seria inaugurada em abril, e já tinha seis alunas em potencial. Haveria uma entrevista com o jornal local na semana seguinte. Isso,Hermione tinha certeza, geraria mais interesse e mais alunas.

Dentro de algumas semanas, pensou, estacionando junto à picape de Rony, em frente à casa dele, uma nova fase começaria em sua vida profissional. E não pretendia deixar o lado pessoal para trás, concluiu.

Rony veio abrir a porta descalço e com a mão suja de lápis de cera, e o fato de Hermione achar isso adorável e sexy demonstrava o quanto estava apaixonada.

— Olá. Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas tenho uma coisa para Hugo.

— Tudo bem — replicou Rony, limpando as manchas de lápis nas mãos. — Estamos no meio... Venha para a cozinha que mostro. Mas aviso que está uma bagunça,

— Trabalhos de escola são sempre assim.

Rony ficou surpreso ao ver que Hermione se lembrava que Hugo tinha um trabalho de escola. Será que falara demais a respeito? Não se lembrava, achava que apenas mencionara o dever de casa.

Hermione entrou na cozinha primeiro e relanceou o olhar em volta.

Hugo estava ajoelhado em uma cadeira junto à mesa, inclinado sobre uma grande folha de cartolina e preenchendo com lápis de cera o contorno de um bicho que parecia um porco... segundo o conceito de Salvador Dali ou Picasso. Vários livros estavam abertos sobre a mesa, mostrando figuras de dinossauros, além de outras tiradas do computador. Havia também uma série de pequenos bonecos de plástico e de borracha, e uma infinidade multicolorida de lápis e canetas.

Um par de botas de trabalho e outro de tênis infantis estavam jogados a um canto.

Uma jarra com um líquido vermelho-vivo estava sobre o balcão, e o mesmo tom borrava os lábios de Hugo, o que fez Hermione concluir que não se tratava de tinta, mas de suco.

O menino ergueu o olhar, e saudou:

— Olá, Hermione. Estou fazendo dinossauros.

— Já percebi. E de que tipo?

— É um... sauro não sei o quê. Está aqui no livro. Viu? Eu e o papai não desenhamos muito bem.

— Mas o colorido está ótimo — replicou ela, admirando a cabeça verde do desenho.

— Preciso pintar dentro das linhas, senão vai borrar.— Hermione apoiou o queixo no alto da cabeça de Hugo e analisou o cartaz.

O menino intitulara o tema de _Parada dos Dinossauros, _e as bestas seguiam em uma espécie de procissão, como se dançassem.

— Está fazendo um trabalho tão bem-feito que nem sei se vai precisar da ferramenta que eu trouxe.

— É um martelo?

— Não — respondeu Hermione, enfiando a mão na sacola que trouxera e retirando o brinquedo. — É um predador mortal.

— É um tiranossauro! Olhe, papai! Esse come todo mundo!

— Assustador — concordou Rony, pousando a mão no ombro do filho.

— Posso levá-lo para a escola? Olhe! Mexe os braços, as pernas e a cabeça! A boca também abre! Posso? E aqui está um livrinho.

— Um manual que explica onde, como e quando viveu, e como comia tudo que encontrava pela frente — apressou-se Hermione a dizer.

— Ótimo. Não vai agradecer?

— Obrigado, Hermione. É demais!

— De nada. Que tal me dar um beijo?— Hugo riu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Não...

— Então vou beijar seu pai.

Assim dizendo, voltou-se para Rony antes que tivesse tempo de reagir e beijou-o na boca com firmeza.

Rony evitava beijá-la ou tocá-la sempre que o menino estava por perto, e isso, pensou Hermione, precisava acabar. Assim raciocinando, enlaçou-o pela cintura -

— Uma moça precisa beijar um rapaz quando o outro a rejeita — provocou Hermione, afastando-se de Rony que estava vermelho como um camarão. — Terminei minha missão e vou embora.

— Não quer ficar? Pode ajudar a pintar o dinossauro. Vamos comer hambúrguer.

— Por mais que me sinta tentada a aceitar, não posso, Hugo. Tenho um compromisso na cidade. — Era verdade, mas, de qualquer modo, pensou Hermione, uma visita rápida teria mais efeito. — Talvez neste fim de semana, se não estiverem ocupados, possamos ir ao cinema.

— Certo! — concordou Hugo.

— Vejo você amanhã, Rony. Não precisa me acompanhar. Volte aos dinossauros.

— Obrigado pela visita — retrucou ele, sem dizer mais nada, nem mesmo acompanhando-a à porta.

— Pai? — chamou Hugo, depois que ela saiu.

— Sim?

— Você gosta de beijar Hermione?

— Sim. Quero dizer... — Rony concluiu que os acontecimentos se precipitavam, o que era inevitável. Hugo começava a observar seu relacionamento com Hermione. — E difícil explicar, mas quando você crescer... A maioria dos rapazes gosta de beijar garotas.

— Só as bonitas?

— Não. As de quem se gosta.

— E nós gostamos de Hermione, não é?

— Claro.

Rony respirou fundo, aliviado por ver que a conversa não enveredara para uma aula de educação sexual. Ainda era cedo, pensou.

— Papai?

— Sim?

— Você vai se casar com Hermione?

O choque foi tão grande como se Hugo o tivesse derrubado da cadeira.

— De onde tirou essa idéia, filho?

— Porque você gosta dela e não tem esposa. Às vezes o pai e a mãe de Rod se beijam na cozinha também.

— As pessoas... beijam-se sem precisar casar. Casamento é algo muito sério. É preciso conhecer a outra pessoa muito bem.

— Você conhece Hermione bem.

Rony sentiu um filete de suor escorrendo pelas costas.

— Sem dúvida! Mas também conheço outras pessoas de quem gosto, Hugo, e não pretendo me casar com elas. É necessário amar para casar.

Sentindo-se encurralado, deixou a mesa e foi pegar dois copos no armário.

— Você não ama Hermione, papai?

Rony abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que responder. A verdade era que não sabia. Nada era definido quando se tratava de Hermione Granger.

— É complicado, Hugo...

— Como assim?

Rony concluiu que teria sido mais fácil falar sobre sexo. Pôs os copos sobre a mesa e voltou a sentar-se.

— Eu amava sua mãe. Sabe disso, não?

— Sim, mamãe era bonita, e você tomou conta de nós dois até que ela foi para o céu. Gostaria que não tivesse ido.

— Sei disso. Eu também. E a questão é que, como sua mãe precisou partir, fiquei muito feliz por ter você e amá-lo. Deu muito certo, não acha?

— Sim. Somos uma dupla, não é, papai?

— Claro! — Rony estendeu a mão, que o menino apertou. — Agora vamos ver o que esta dupla faz com os dinossauros.

— Está bem. — Hugo pegou um lápis de cera. Gostava de formar uma dupla com o pai, mas gostava de fazer de conta que eram um trio... com Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom eu viajei e fiquei sem internet por 8 dias e por isso não postei essa a demora<strong>

**Pretendo postar 2 vezes por semana então essa semana tem mais um (só não sei quando)**

**Já disse que sou apaixonada pelo Hugo... Pois é.**

**Adoro os comentários de todos, me deixam muito felizes, obrigado!**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Do andar de cima, Rony podia ouvir, se prestasse atenção, o ruído da furadeira no térreo. Ouvia também o rumor abafado das marteladas e das lixadeiras no quarto de Hermione.

Iria ficar muito bonito, concluiu. O apartamento perfeito para uma mulher solteira ou um casal sem filhos. Um pouco apertado para mais de duas pessoas, pensou.

E ficou ali parado, olhando o vazio.

_Você vai se casar com _Hermione_? _Por que Hugo tivera de jogar a idéia na sua cabeça? Tirara toda a leveza da situação. Não estava pensando em casamento, raciocinou. Não podia dar-se a esse luxo. Tinha um filho pequeno e seu negócio estava apenas começando. Além do mais, possuía uma casa mal-acabada e que precisava de muitos reparos. Não era o momento de começar a pensar em acrescentar mais uma pessoa no cenário familiar. Já mergulhara em situação semelhante no passado. Não se arrependera, mas precisava admitir que fora uma época terrível para todos os envolvidos. Para que fazer tudo de novo se havia tanto ainda a ser resolvido em sua vida?

Concluiu que seria procurar encrenca na certa.

Além do mais, Hermione não estava à procura de casamento, claro que não. Mal se instalara na cidade. Tinha a escola para administrar.

Falava francês, visitara a França, Inglaterra e Rússia, e talvez pretendesse voltar. Por que não? E ele estava ancorado na Virgínia Ocidental, com uma criança para cuidar.

Fora uma paixão louca com Connie, lembrou. Eram jovens e tolos, pensou com carinho. Ele e Hermione oram dois adultos de bom senso que apreciavam a companhia um do outro. Muito sensatos para cometer uma tolice.

Uma mão pesada tocou seu ombro, quase o fazendo largar a máquina que segurava.

— Nossa, Weasley! Eu o assustei?

Tomando fôlego e erguendo-se, Rony deparou com Jerry Skully. O pai de Rod fora seu amigo de infância. Apesar de estar com mais de trinta anos, mantinha o ar jovial e o sorriso de garoto travesso que exibia naquele momento.

— Não o ouvi chegar, Jerry.

— E eu o chamei várias vezes. Estava fora deste mundo, homem!

Assim dizendo, Jerry pôs as mãos na cintura e olhou em volta, fazendo Rony pensar que um sujeito de terno e gravata em uma obra era uma visão muito engraçada.

— Precisa de emprego? Tenho um martelo extra.

Era uma velha brincadeira entre os dois. Jerry era um gênio da matemática, muito hábil com relacionamentos humanos, porém não conseguia desatarraxar uma lâmpada sem instruções por escrito, passo a passo. Rony continuou:

— Já colocou as prateleiras na lavanderia?

— Não, mas num belo dia apareceram pregadas na parede. Você teve alguma coisa a ver com isso ou foram os duendes que fizeram o trabalho?

— Não contrato duendes, Jerry. O sindicato deles é muito desorganizado.

— Que pena! Mas sou muito grato aos duendes por terem resolvido esse problema para mim.

Aquele diálogo de duplo sentido era um código entre os dois amigos, onde um agradecia ao outro pela gentileza. Jerry mudou de assunto:

— O primeiro andar está maravilhoso. Carrie e Beth estão me deixando loucos com essa história de aulas de bale. Creio que começam no mês que vem.

— Sem dúvida. Pelo menos o térreo ficará pronto. — Rony começou a arrumar o armário que ia pregar. — E o que faz aqui a esta hora do dia? Horário de almoço mais longo?

— O serviço bancário é mais duro do que pensa, amigão.

— Que mãos macias — provocou Rony, fungando. — E está usando perfume também?

— Será que não reconhece cheiro de loção pós-barba? Bem, o fato é que tinha uma reunião fora e consegui sair mais cedo, e resolvi vir visitá-lo para ver o que está aprontando neste velho prédio. O dinheiro do banco está metido nisto, você sabe.

Rony sorriu, olhando por cima do ombro.

— A cliente escolheu o melhor empreiteiro.

Jerry resmungou algo sarcástico por entre os dentes cerrados, mas que simbolizava o afeto entre os dois amigos, e disse em voz alta:

— Então, pelo que ouvi falar, você e a bailarina estão dançando juntos.

— Cidade pequena, mexericos demais — murmurou Rony.

— Ela é linda. — Jerry aproximou-se, examinando de perto o trabalho de Rony. — Já assistiu a um espetáculo de bale?

— Não.

— Eu já. Minha irmã caçula... lembra-se de Tiffany? Teve aulas de bale alguns anos, quando éramos crianças. Dançou o _Quebra-nozes. _Até que foi interessante... Ratos gigantes, lutas com espadas, árvores de Natal enormes... O resto eram apenas pessoas pulando e rodopiando. Agradou a todos os gostos.

— Ótimo.

— Mas, como ia dizendo, Tiffany acabou de voltar para casa. Morou em Kentucky nos últimos anos e, por fim, divorciou-se do idiota com quem se casou. Vai ficar com nossos pais até arrumar a vida.

Rony apenas acenou, demonstrando prestar atenção.

— Então, pensei que já que voltou à circulação, poderia levá-la para dar uma volta. Animá-la um pouco. Um cinema... um jantar.

Rony continuou seu trabalho, sem nada dizer. Jerry pigarreou.

— Pensei em você. Tiffany passou por maus bocados. Seria formidável se pudesse se relacionar com um sujeito decente para variar. Ela tinha uma queda por você quando éramos crianças. Então... vai telefonar para minha irmã?

Rony encarou-o, parecendo voltar de outro mundo.

— O quê? Sair com quem?

— Ora, Rony! Tiffany! Minha irmã! Vai telefonar para ela e convidá-la para sair?

— Eu?

— Weasley, acabou de dizer...

— Espere um minuto. — Rony largou a trena e tentou compreender. — Olhe, acho que não posso fazer isso. Estou saindo com Hermione.

— Não está casado com ela, nem morando junto. Qual o problema?

Mas havia um impedimento, pensou Rony. O fato de ter ficado fora de circulação por alguns anos não o deixara ignorante sobre certas coisas. Além do mais, não tinha a menor intenção de sair com Tiffany ou com qualquer outra mulher. Mas sabia que Jerry não ficaria contente por ouvir isso. Respirou fundo, e explicou:

— A questão é que não estou no grupo dos disponíveis para sair a toda hora.

— Está tendo um relacionamento com a bailarina.

— Não... quero dizer... apenas saímos...

Foi então que, pouco à vontade, olhou para a porta e viu Hermione ali parada.

— Olá!

- Desculpe interromper — disse ela com voz gelada. Percebendo o clima tenso, Jerry tratou de lançar seu mais belo sorriso e preparou-se para sair de cena, deixando o amigo com a bomba na mão.

— Como vai, Hermione? Que bom revê-la! Nossa! Veja que horas são! Preciso correr. Voltaremos a conversar, Rony. Até logo!

Saiu com a velocidade de um raio, e Rony pegou a furadeira sem saber o que fazer com ela, resmungando:

— Era Jerry.

— Sei disso — replicou Hermione com frieza.

— Vou colocar seus armários hoje. Acho que fez a escolha certa. A cerejeira natural é linda. Até o final do dia estará tudo pronto.

— Que maravilha!

Hermione sentia a raiva sufocá-la, crescendo em ondas no seu íntimo como um vespeiro prestes a explodir. Tinha vonta de esbofetear Rony.

— Então, pelo que ouvi, não estamos namorando, apenas... o quê? — Entrou no aposento e parou. — Apenas dormindo juntos? Ou tem outra explicação?

— Jerry me deixou constrangido.

— Sério? E foi por isso que disse a ele que nós dois estamos "apenas" saindo? Nunca pensei que definir o nosso relacionamento fosse um dilema tão grande para você ou que se sentisse tão envergonhado de falar a respeito com um amigo.

Rony fez um gesto impaciente.

— Se pretendia ouvir atrás das portas, deveria ter prestado atenção na conversa inteira. Jerry queria que eu convidasse a irmã dele para sair, e eu estava tentando explicar que não era uma boa idéia.

— Percebo. — Hermione tinha vontade de pegar o martelo e arremessá-lo na cabeça de Rony. — Em primeiro lugar, não estava ouvindo atrás da porta. Esta é a _minha _casa e tenho o direito de entrar aqui à hora que quiser. Segundo, por que não disse logo "não", sem tantas hesitações?

— Porque não estava prestando atenção...

— Então deixe-me dizer uma coisa, Weasley. — Enfatizou as palavras seguintes, batendo com o dedo no peito: — Não durmo por aí com qualquer um.

— E quem disse o contrário?

— Quando estou com um homem é apenas com _ele. _Ponto final. E se ele não está disposto a fazer o mesmo comigo, espero que seja honesto o suficiente para dizer.

— Eu não...

— E também não sou apenas uma desculpa que traz no bolso, pronta para ser usada, quando não quer fazer um favor a um amigo. Portanto, nunca tente me usar, dando explicações esfarrapadas sobre nosso relacionamento. Entretanto, como parece que não existe nada de concreto entre nós dois, está livre para sair com a irmã de Jerry ou com qualquer outra.

— Ora, Hermione! Resolva-se! Vai ficar brava porque usei-a como desculpa ou porque não aceitei sair com Tiffany ?

Hermione cerrou os punhos, mas contou até dez. Caso batesse nele, raciocinou, perderia a dignidade.

— Idiota! — gritou, disse mais alguma coisa em ucraniano e saiu.

— Mulheres! — exclamou Rony, ficando feliz por po der chutar a caixa de ferramentas e espalhar chaves de pa rafuso e alicates por todos os lados.

Uma hora mais tarde, os armários estavam colocados e Rony trabalhava na copa. Já remoera a cena com Hermione meia dúzia de vezes mas, a cada repassada, lembrava-se de alguma coisa que poderia ter dito e que não dissera. Comentários curtos e diretos que teriam virado o vento a seu favor. Mas, na primeira oportunidade, despejaria tudo para ela

Não pretendia se humilhar, pensou, enquanto martela va uma prateleira. Não tinha nada para pedir desculpas. As mulheres eram um bom motivo para que muitos homens preferissem viver sozinhos, concluiu. Se era um idiota, por que ela insistira tanto em envolver-se?

Ocupado com esses pensamentos, deu um passo para trás, virou-se e quase esbarrou em Spencer Granger.

— Que susto! O que há com as pessoas hoje? Todo mundo chega atrás de mim feito um gato, sem fazer barulho?

— Desculpe. Achei que não iria me ouvir com tantas marteladas por aqui.

— Vou pendurar cartazes — disse Rony, pegando uma outra prateleira. — Proibida a entrada de mulheres em geral e de homens de gravata.

Spencer arqueou as sobrancelhas. Era a primeira vez que via Rony irritado.

— Imagino que não tenha sido o primeiro a interromper seu trabalho hoje.

— Acertou. — Rony testou a prateleira, que deslizou perfeitamente no encaixe. Pelo menos alguma coisa estava dando certo naquele dia, pensou com sarcasmo, voltando a falar em voz alta: — Veio conversar sobre o projeto de sua cozinha, Sr. Granger? Basta aprovar o material que irei providenciar. Dentro de algumas semanas poderei começar o trabalho.

— Na verdade, estou fora desse assunto. Natasha é dona absoluta dos problemas da cozinha e da reforma. Só passei para ver os progressos no prédio de minha filha. E vejo que a obra está bastante adiantada.

— Sim, está indo bem rápido. — Rony apoiou uma outra prateleira que ia encaixar e respirou fundo. — Desculpe, Sr. Granger. Não estou tendo um bom dia.

Spencer gostaria de saber o que acontecera entre Rony e Hermione, para que ela tivesse ficado tão mal-humorada, mas apenas disse:

— Hermione está no térreo arrumando o escritório.

Rony voltou a mexer na prateleira de modo lento e de liberado.

— Não sabia que ainda estava aqui.

— A mobília que encomendou acabou de chegar. Também não fui recebido com muito entusiasmo lá embaixo. Portanto, somando dois mais dois, creio que vocês discutiram.

— Não chega a ser uma discussão quando alguém salta no seu pescoço sem aviso prévio. Foi um ataque.

Spencer segurou o riso.

— Bem... correndo o risco de ser considerado inconveniente, as mulheres de minha família sempre acham que têm um bom motivo para brigar com os homens. É claro que se têm razão ou não é indiscutível.

— E por isso que são um problema.

— Entretanto, ruim com elas, pior sem elas ..

— Estava indo muito bem sozinho com Hugo. — Um olhar de frustração dominou o semblante de Rony, que voltou-se para Spencer Granger. — Afinal, o que há de errado com as mulheres para complicar tanto as coisas e deixar os homens se sentindo como perfeitos idiotas?

— Filho, milhares de gerações masculinas vêm se questionando o mesmo, e ainda não chegaram a uma conclusão.

Com uma risada seca, Rony voltou-se de novo para o trabalho e, com um gesto automático, perscrutou as prateleiras, tentando descobrir alguma falha.

— Bom — falou — acho que já não importa mais. Hermione terminou tudo entre nós.

— Não parece ser o tipo de homem que desiste com facilidade diante de um problema qualquer, Rony.

- Mas sua filha é especial. — Rony piscou um olho para Spencer. — Lamento.

- Prefiro encarar essas palavras como um elogio. Minha impressão é de que um magoou o outro, e ambos estão com o orgulho ferido. Em geral, a reação de Hermione para esse tipo de ofensa é uma crise de raiva e depois a frieza.

Rony selecionou os ganchos que seriam pendurados na copa. Deveria deixar esse trabalho para um dos operários, pensou, mas precisava ocupar-se com algo manual para não se deixar engolfar pelo aborrecimento provocado com a briga. Falou em voz alta:

- Ela deixou a situação muito clara. Chamou-me de idiota e algo mais em ucraniano. Não sei o que foi.

- Ela o insultou em ucraniano? — Spencer lutou para não achar graça. — Devia estar muito nervosa!

Rony estreitou os olhos, pegando na chave de fenda.

— Não sei o que significa, mas não gostei do tom.

- Deve ter sido algo parecido com "desejo de que asse no fogo do inferno". A mãe de Hermione também usa muito essa expressão. — Spencer fez uma pausa, encarou Rony e per guntou: — Você gosta de minha filha?— As mãos de Rony ficaram úmidas.

— Sr. Granger...

— Chame-me de Spencer. Sei que não é uma pergunta fácil nem simples, mas gostaria de obter uma resposta.

— Primeiro, poderia sair de perto da caixa de ferramentas? Há muitos objetos pontiagudos.

Spencer mergulhou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Tem minha palavra de honra que não vou desafiá-lo para um duelo com chaves de fenda.

— Certo. — Rony tomou fôlego. — Gosto muito de sua filha. Meus sentimentos são confusos e mal resolvidos, mas gosto. Não pretendia me envolver com ela. Não estou em posição de fazê-lo.

— E posso perguntar por quê?

— Acho que é óbvio. Sou um pai viúvo. Estou tentando construir uma vida decente para meu filho, mas não se com para com o estilo de Hermione, e não posso oferecer-lhe tudo com que está acostumada.

Spencer sacudiu os ombros.

— Eles o fizeram comer o pão que o diabo amassou, não foi?

— Como disse?

— Os pais de sua esposa. Ao contrário de certas famílias, a nossa é barulhenta, gosta de se meter na vida de todo mundo, é protetora e irritante. Mas vai descobrir que também respeitamos e apoiamos as escolhas e sentimentos uns dos outros. Rony, é um erro julgar uma situação por outra do passado. — Spencer fez uma pausa e continuou: — Mas deixando isso de lado no momento, já que se importa com Hermione, vou dar-lhe um pequeno conselho, e você decidirá se o aceita ou não. Lide com o problema e com ela. Posso garantir-lhe que, se Hermione não gostasse muito de você, teria terminado tudo com um sorriso e de maneira polida.

Concluindo que dera bastante assunto para Rony pensar, Spencer virou-se e passou a examinar os armários em construção, em meio à poeira, parafusos e martelos.

— Então é isso que me espera se resolver fazer a obra — resmungou mais para si mesmo. — Lançou um olhar consternado para Rony. — E _você _acha que tem problemas!

Quando Spencer foi embora Rony ficou imóvel, batendo com a chave de tenda na palma da mão. O pai de Hermione o aconselhara a continuar a briga e defender seus pontos de vista. Que tipo de família era aquela? Os pais que conhecia teriam ficado bravos com ele e dado palmadinhas carinhosas no ombro da filha.

Seus pais nunca brigavam, pensou. É claro que isso acontecia porque Arthur ditava as regras da casa e não admitia desobediência. Pelo menos, assim parecia, concluiu para si mesmo.

Por sua vez, nunca tivera uma briga de verdade com Connie. Tinham suas diferenças, é claro, mas sempre resolviam tudo conversando ou... ignorando o assunto, admitiu. E fora preciso que ficassem assim, porque estavam isolados e dependiam um do outro. Aprendera a sempre dominar-se e usar a razão ao invés das emoções. Rony pensou na última discussão que tivera com o pai.

Entretanto, talvez fosse um erro comparar o presente com o passado. Mas uma coisa era certa: precisava livrar-se da sensação opressiva que sentia, de algum modo.

Primeiro conversou com os operários no andar de cima, resolveu alguns problemas de menor importância e a programação para o dia seguinte. Era quase hora de ir embora, portanto despachou todos para casa. Não queria uma platéia.

Hermione acertou o prego bem no meio e riu, satisfeita. Rony Weasley, aquele imbecil, não era o único que sabia usar um martelo, pensou.

Passara a última hora arrumando seu escritório de modo meticuloso. Tudo estaria perfeito quando terminasse. Não admitia nada abaixo da perfeição.

A escrivaninha estava bem no lugar desejado, e as gavetas já estavam arrumadas com as brochuras que mandara imprimir sobre a escola, seu bloco de papel de carta e as fichas dos alunos.

O armário de arquivo era da mesma madeira dourada. A seu tempo, esperava ver todos aqueles formulários preen chidos.

Encontrara o tapete em uma feira de antigüidades, e o desenho com grandes rosas esmaecidas combinava com as paredes verde-claras e com o estofado das poltronas.

Só porque era um escritório, não significava que deves se ser impessoal e sem estilo, pensou.

Hermione pendurou outra das fotografias em preto-e-branco que trouxera. Deu um passo atrás e meneou a cabeça, em aprovação. Bailarinas na barra, ensaiando no palco e nos bastidores, jovens estudantes em recitais, amarrando as sapatilhas. Estavam suadas, cansadas e radiantes, refletindo bem todos os aspectos do mundo da dança. As fotos a fariam lembrar sempre o que fizera no passado e do que faria dali por diante.

Pegou outro prego, ajustou-o na marca que fizera na parede e martelou com força, sabendo que, na verdade, tentava descarregar a raiva que sentia de Rony Weasley.

Que bobalhão, falou com seus botões. Que saísse com Tiffany! Lembrava-se muito bem da srta. Skully. Tinha seios grandes, oxigenava os cabelos e era um ano mais velha que ela. Sempre dando risadas tolas e usando um batom muito vermelho. Bem, matutou, que Rony a convidasse para sair. O que importava? Terminara o compromisso entre os dois, afinal.

- Se tivesse me dito que pretendia cobrir as paredes desse jeito, não teria caprichado tanto na pintura — comentou Rony às suas costas. — Ninguém notaria a diferença.

Sem se perturbar, Hermione pendurou a fotografia e pegou outro prego, dizendo:

— Presume-se que sempre se tenha um certo orgulho do próprio trabalho, seja ele admirado pelos outros ou não. E já que paguei pela pintura da parede, faço o que quero com ela.

— Sim. Quer enchê-la de buracos. A escolha é sua.

A decoração com as fotos estava ótima, mas Rony jamais iria admitir que Hermione as posicionara de modo delicado, seguindo o tema em seqüência e obtendo um efeito harmonioso.

Ele as examinou com mais atenção e viu que várias mostravam a própria hermione criança, adolescente, e já adulta. Uma delas era até engraçada, exibindo-a com um martelo na mão, socando uma sapatilha. Fingindo pouco-caso, Rony apontou para a fotografia na parede, e comentou:

— Precisava martelar esses sapatos?

— Para sua informação, as sapatilhas de ponta têm que ser amaciadas e é assim que se faz. Agora, se me der licença, gostaria de terminar de arrumar meu escritório. E tenho entrevistas aqui amanhã à tarde.

— Então tem tempo de sobra.

Rony relanceou mais um olhar em volta e admitiu que tudo estava perfeito. Hermione não faria por menos, pensou.

— Vamos esclarecer as coisas — disse Hermione, voltando a martelar. — Estou ocupada e não quero falar com você. Além do mais, não o pago para ficar à minha volta tagarelando.

— Não me venha com essa conversa — retrucou Rony, arrancando o martelo das mãos dela. — Os cheques que assina não têm nada a ver com sua raiva no momento. Não admito que coloque as coisas nesse nível.

Rony tinha razão, admitiu Hermione para si mesma, sentindo-se envergonhada de ter dito o que dissera.

— Certo — concordou em voz alta — mas nosso rela cionamento pessoal acabou.

— É o que você pensa!

Assim falando, Rony trancou a porta do escritório.

— O que acha que está fazendo, Weasley?

— Tentando obter um pouco de privacidade. Parece que hoje não está sendo muito fácil, com tantas visitas.

— Abra esta porta e saia neste instante, correndo!

— Sente-se e cale-se!

Hermione arregalou os olhos, mais assustada que irritada.

— O que disse?

Resolvendo a questão, Rony colocou o martelo de lado... bem longe de Hermione, caminhou até ela e a fez sentar-se em uma cadeira, dizendo:

— Agora ouça.

Hermione tentou levantar-se, mas foi empurrada com força. Estava começando a ferver como uma chaleira, mas a surpresa com a atitude de Rony era mais forte do que a indignação.

— Já provou que é maior e mais forte — disse, fingindo desdém. — Não precisa mostrar que é um troglodita também.

— E você não precisa provar que é mimada e rancorosa. Se tentar levantar de novo antes que eu acabe de falar, vou amarrá-la com uma corda. — Rony fez uma pausa, pesando o efeito de suas palavras, e viu que Hermione se aquietava. — Estava tomando conta da minha vida, quando Jerry entrou. É meu amigo. Ele e Beth fazem de tudo por Hugo, e devo muitos favores aos dois.

— Então, é claro, vai retribuir saindo com a irmã dele.

— Fique quieta, Hermione! Não vou fazer isso. Não tenho a menor intenção de levar Tiffany ao cinema ou a um restaurante. O problema é que Jerry fala pelos cotovelos, e eu estava ocupado com as prateleiras. A um certo ponto parei de prestar atenção, e quando voltei a me sintonizar... — Passou a mão nos cabelos, em um gesto de frustração. — Pegou-me desprevenido, e tentei ser delicado em recusar, sem ferir seus sentimentos. Ele e Tiffany sempre foram muito unidos. Acho que está preocupado com ela, e confia em mim. O que poderia ter respondido? Que não tenho o menor interesse na criatura?

Hermione ergueu o queixo.

— Sim, mas não é esse o ponto.

— E qual seria? Pode me dizer?

— Que você deu a entender e, por certo, é mesmo a sua opinião, que nosso relacionamento é apenas sexual. Eu espero mais do que isso. Espero lealdade, fidelidade, afeto e respeito. Espero que um homem diga, sem enrolar a língua, que está me namorando e que se preocupa comigo.

— Ora, Hermione! Já faz quase dez anos que namorei alguém. Poderia parar com esses fricotes.

— Se pensa assim, está errado. Terminamos a conversa.

— Droga, Hermione! Você é um osso duro de roer! Não terminamos nada! — Rony a fez levantar. — Não estive com mais ninguém além de você, depois que minha mulher morreu. E _não _quero estar. Deixarei isso bem claro para Jerry e qualquer outra pessoa. Gosto de você e não aprecio que me façam sentir um idiota.

— Ótimo! Agora deixe-me ir.

— Não antes que ouça tudo que tenho a dizer.

— Você me insultou.

— Não vou me desculpar de novo.

— De novo? Não ouvi nenhum pedido de desculpas até agora, Weasley. O que está fazendo?

Rony abriu a porta do escritório com um repelão e começou a arrastá-la pelo corredor.

— Fique quieta — ordenou, segurando Hermione que se de batia como um peixe fora d'água.

— Se não me soltar neste instante, vou...

Não terminou a frase porque Rony a pôs sobre os ombros, segurando-lhe as pernas com uma mão e abrindo a porta da rua com a outra.

— Perdeu o juízo? — Surpresa demais para lutar, Hermione afastou os cabelos do rosto, vendo-o carregá-la para fora da casa e descer os degraus da frente. — Ficou maluco?

— Sim, desde que você entrou na minha vida. — Rony relanceou o olhar pela rua e viu uma mulher que saía do prédio de apartamentos ao lado. — Desculpe, senhora.

— Sim? — respondeu a transeunte meio distraída.

— Esta é Hermione, e eu sou Rony. Gostaria que soubesse que estamos namorando.

— Deus! — gemeu Hermione, encobrindo o rosto com os ca belos.

— Entendi. Que lindo! — gaguejou a mulher, acenando e indo embora.

- Obrigado — disse Rony, colocando Kate no chão a sua frente e encarando-a. — Está satisfeita?

As palavras pareceram ficar presas na garganta de Hermione. Deu um soco no peito de Rony e voltou a entrar na casa.

— Acho que não está — resmungou Rony, seguindo-a.

* * *

><p><strong>Como sou boazinha vou postar o capítulo 9 hoje mesmo, porque esse não foi um dos meus melhores capítulos.<strong>

**Obrigado pelos comentários.**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Rony alcançou Hermione um segundo antes que batesse a porta do escritório em seu rosto. Mas mesmo que tivesse feito isso, não poderia detê-lo, pois estava decidido a falar.

— Mais devagar, meu bem...

— Não me chame assim! Não fale comigo, Weasley! Tratando-me com ironia machista, pendurada no seu ombro, de cabeça para baixo! Você me envergonhou!

— Envergonhei? — Rony cravou os olhos nos dela. — Como assim? Apenas contei a uma vizinha, sem gaguejar, como você disse, que estamos namorando. Qual o problema?

— A questão é... — Hermione retrocedeu alguns passos à medida que ele avançava em sua direção, como um homem das cavernas, dessa vez para encurralá-la e transformá-la em vítima indefesa. Jamais retrocedera diante de nada, muito menos de um homem, pensou com raiva.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Sendo eu mesmo — respondeu Rony com satisfação, sentindo-se muito bem. — Estou agindo de modo espontâneo, sem receio de ferir os sentimentos de uma moça mimada. Algum problema?

— Se acha que... — Hermione intimidou-se quando Rony a segurou pelos braços. — Vá com calma...

— De jeito nenhum! — Assim dizendo, ele a beijou nos lábios com fúria, sob protestos. — Não gostou? — perguntou erguendo a cabeça e fitando-a.

Foi tudo que ouviu, antes de beijá-la outra vez. Depois voltou a questionar:

— Sim ou não?

— Não sei — sussurrou Hermione, sentindo-se tonta quando ele deslizou os lábios pelo seu pescoço.

Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Isso devia ser errado, mas não era possível pensar em nada sensato naquele momento. Decidiu deixar para preocupar-se mais tarde.

— Quer que afaste as mãos de você? — voltou a perguntar Rony, enquanto a acariciava de modo sensual — Sim ou não? Resolva.

— Não — disse Hermione com voz abafada, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos de Rony, e puxando-o para si.

Deixaram-se cair no chão, embora Hermione não soubesse de quem partira a iniciativa. E também não tinha a maior importância. As mãos ansiosas de ambos tatearam as roupas, procurando arrancá-las, em gestos ritmados, como em um bale.

Tudo que Hermione sabia era que o desejava junto ao próprio corpo, rude, agressivo e sexy, do mesmo modo que o amava quando era gentil e carinhoso. Ansiava por Rony.

Um misto de alegria e dor a possuiu. Seu corpo ardia em um fogo lento, que a envolvia como um abraço escaldante, trazendo-lhe sensações indescritíveis.

Agarrados, rolaram pelo chão. Hermione mordiscou-lhe o ombro em um frenesi de paixão.

Rony esquecera como era sentir-se desse modo, entregar-se de maneira tão completa, sem restrições ou vergonha, apenas mergulhando em um mar de esquecimento total ante tudo, a não ser a mulher desejada. Com um gesto rápido, arrancou a calcinha de renda e segurou Hermione com firmeza.

Por um instante viu o olhar de surpresa em seu rosto e sentiu uma alegria imensa, do conquistador diante da presa. Desesperado por possuí-la, ergueu-lhe os quadris e penetrou-a. Hermione entregou o corpo flexível às carícias, as unhas cravadas nas costas musculosas, sentindo-o pulsar dentro de si, na união primitiva dos dois sexos.

Rony ouviu-a gritar de prazer e fez com que cingisse seus quadris com as pernas longas e torneadas. Iniciaram uma cavalgada sensual, que só terminou com ambos alcançando o clímax quase ao mesmo tempo, em seguida deixando-se ficar no solo, ofegantes, cansados e felizes.

Hermione estava imóvel, como uma boneca de pano, largada e inerte, frágil e satisfeita. Fora uma relação selvagem, dominada por Rony. Mas não se importava, pensou. Sentia-se maravilhosa.

Com a visão ainda nublada, Rony olhou para Hermione e para as roupas espalhadas no chão.

— Rasguei sua camisa — murmurou ela, com o olhar brilhante e lânguido de uma mulher que acabou de fazer amor de modo pleno e satisfatório.

— E eu isto aqui — redargüiu Rony, erguendo um trapo rendado, que fora a calcinha de Hermione. — Não pretendo me desculpar.

— Não estou pedindo nada.

— Ótimo, porque se pedisse, seria forçado a repetir a cena, carregá-la nos ombros lá para fora, desta vez nua, e procurar outro vizinho para explicar nossa situação. Porém, se não está reclamando, posso emprestar-lhe uma camisa limpa que tenho no porta-malas da picape.

Hermione sentou-se e vestiu a que estava ali mesmo. A excitação e euforia começavam a se dissipar.

— Ainda estamos brigando? — perguntou.

— Por mim já acabei. Depende de você.

Ela ergueu os olhos e encarou-o, dessa vez com um brilho mais tranqüilo e razoável. Entretanto sentou-se, confusa, sem saber o que dizer, e balançou a cabeça, abrindo a boca e voltando a fechá-la, como uma criança acanhada.

— Fale, Hermione. Ponha para fora seu ressentimento, e vamos esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas.

— Você me magoou.

Mesmo admitindo, Hermione achava que era uma atitude fraca. Era muito mais fácil lidar com a raiva, pensou, do que com a mágoa.

— Entendi, e por isso pedirei desculpas. Mas saiba que me magoou também.

— O que estamos fazendo, Rony?

— Tentando nos conhecer, acho. Não tenho problemas com o nosso relacionamento, Hermione. Se pensou isso, esqueça. Mas ainda não sei como continuar.

— Certo. Entendi, não se preocupe.

Porém, essa confissão também a magoava muito, percebeu, tentando ajeitar a camisa de Rony nos ombros. Doía demais ter a consciência de que o amava de verdade e não era correspondida. Entretanto, não significava que não fosse amá-la em breve, concluiu, esperançosa. Sorriu de leve, inclinou-se e beijou-o.

— Não é um idiota. Lamento tê-lo chamado assim. — Rony segurou-a pelo queixo.

— Mas chamou-me de algo pior, não? Em ucraniano.— Dessa vez Hermione brindou-o com um amplo sorriso.

— Talvez...

— Vou comprar um dicionário, Hermione, para entender o que disse.

— Boa sorte. Vai ser difícil encontrar na praça e, mesmo assim, não publicam certas palavras e frases.

— Comprarei um, assim mesmo. — Os cabelos ruivos de Rony estavam despenteados, dando-lhe uma aparência muito sexy. Vestira a calça, e continuava despido da cintura para cima. — Preciso ir esperar o ônibus de Hugo.

— Parte do seu problema é esse. Equilibrar seus deveres de pai com seus desejos de homem.

- Pode ser. Sim — admitiu. — Hermione, não tive nenhuma mulher desde... — Passou a mão nos cabelos, tentando ordenar as idéias. — Connie ficou doente por muito tempo.— Não queria falar sobre aquilo, e reviver o triste passado.

— Hugo passou por maus bocados. Nós dois passamos. Tudo que posso fazer é tentar compensá-lo.

- Está certo, e posso dizer que realiza um ótimo trabalho Também sou malabarista como você, Rony, e podemos manter a situação sob controle, enquanto o desejarmos.

— Eu quero.

Hermione sentiu um profundo alívio ante aquelas simples palavras.

— Então estamos acertados. Vá buscar Hugo.

— Sim. — Rony relanceou um olhar para Hermione, dos pés à cabeça. — Mas antes de ir devo dizer que fica linda usando só uma camisa de flanela.

— Obrigada.

— Quer carona?

— Não, tenho mesmo algumas coisas para terminar de fazer por aqui.

- Muito bem. — Rony inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a, afastando-se logo. — Preciso ir. — Mas depois de vestir-se depressa e alcançar a porta, virou-se. — Gostaria de sair sábado à noite?

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas. Era a primeira vez que ele a convidava de modo formal. Sem dúvida, pensou, estavam progredindo.

- Adoraria — respondeu com um sorriso.

Rony estava espantado. Como corria o tempo! O Natal fora no outro dia, e já era primavera. Parecia que quando era criança as férias se prolongavam mais.

Os Skully tinham resolvido aproveitar o final dos feriados e levar os filhos para a Disneyworld. Isso causara muita dor de cabeça, porque Hugo implorara e choramingara para que fossem também.

Rony explicara por que não era possível viajar naquele momento, de modo paciente no início, mas logo adquirira o tom de comando paterno, ao perceber que as lamúrias não acabavam. Como resultado de tudo isso, ficara com um garotinho mal-humorado em casa por dois dias, e sentindo uma absurda sensação de remorso.

E foi com esse humor que viu-se, naquele dia, ladrilhando o pequeno banheiro do apartamento de Hermione

— Nunca me deixa ir a lugar algum — queixou-se Hugo, entediado com os brinquedos que trouxera para a obra.

Em geral gostava de acompanhar o pai no trabalho, mas não quando seu melhor amigo estava na Disney descendo a Space Mountain, pensou. — Não vale! — acrescentou para si mesmo, usando um termo que aprendera com os operários do pai.

Quando Rony o ignorou e continuou a pregar azulejos na parede, Hugo tentou outra coisa:

— Por que também não pude ir para a casa da vovó?

— Já disse que ela estava ocupada hoje de manhã. Mas virá mais tarde buscá-lo. Aí poderá ir para sua casa.

E dava graças a Deus por isso, concluiu em pensamento, porque já não agüentava mais tanta rabugice.

— Mas não quero ficar aqui. É chato. Não é justo ter que ficar aqui sem fazer nada quando todo mundo está se divertindo.

Rony afastou a mão de um azulejo que ia pegar e disse:

— Olhe, tenho trabalho a fazer, e é assim que ponho comida em casa. — Mal falou, percebeu que dissera as mesmas palavras que o pai costumava dizer. Suspirou contrafeito. — Estou preso aqui, e você também. Mas continue com essa atitude e nunca mais irá a lugar algum.

— Vovó me deu cinco dólares, portanto não precisa me comprar comida.

— Maravilha! Vou me aposentar amanhã.

— Meu avô e minha avó podem me levar à Disney e você _não._

— Não levarão você a parte alguma — retrucou Rony, irritado com o tapa que levara em seu orgulho. — Terá sorte se for à Disney quando tiver trinta anos. Agora, chega!

- Quero a vovó! — berrou Hugo. — Quero ir para casa! Não gosto de você!

Hermione entrou naquele exato instante e presenciou a explosão de lágrimas que seguiu-se ao desabafo do menino. Lançando um olhar para o rosto cansado e triste de Rony e para a criança deitada no chão aos soluços, resolveu intervir.

- O que houve, Hugo querido?

- Quero ir para a Disneyworld!

As palavras saíram abafadas e entrecortadas, enquanto soluçava sem parar. Rony aproximou-se e ficou de cócoras ao lado do filho, seguido por Hermione que meteu-se no meio dos dois, replicando:

- Nossa! Eu também! Aposto que todo mundo quer ir para lá.

- - Menos o meu pai...

É claro que ele também quer! Seu pai é quem mais deseja ir. É por isso que é pior ainda para ele, porque tem que trabalhar.

- Hermione, posso resolver isto sozinho — sussurrou Rony.

- Quem disse que não? - Mas mesmo respondendo assim, levantou-se, e puxou Hugo com delicadeza. — Por que não vamos para minha casa, querido, e deixamos seu pai terminar o trabalho de hoje?

- Minha mãe virá buscá-lo daqui a pouco — replicou Rony, estendendo o braço para segurar o menino, que enroscou-se em Hermione.

Hermione notou o sofrimento no rosto bonito e viril e desejou abraçar pai e filho, em uma comunhão tripla, cheia de carinho. Porém, pensou, antes de sucumbir ao impulso, não seria sensato no momento. Era melhor manter distância.

— Não tenho mais nada que fazer aqui hoje, Rony. Por que não deixa Hugo ir para minha casa e me fazer companhia? Telefone para sua mãe e peça que vá buscá-lo lá.

— Quero ir com Hermione — soluçou o menino, encostando-se em suas pernas.

— Ótimo. — Rony causava pena, com seu ar de cão rejeitado e deixando transparecer uma culpa absurda. — Obrigado. Pode ir.

Com um gesto exausto, sentou-se em um balde virado, enquanto ouvia os dois se afastarem e Hugo dizer:

— Papai gritou comigo...

— Sim, eu sei — replicou Hermione, beijando o rosto do menino, que estava molhado pelas lágrimas, enquanto desciam as escadas. — E você gritou com ele também. Aposto que seu pai também está triste.

— Acho que não. — Hugo encostou o rosto nas pernas de Hermione. — Ele não quer me levar para a Disney.

— Também sei disso. E acho que a culpa é minha.

— O quê? — exclamou o garotinho, erguendo o olhar espantado.

— Bem... seu pai prometeu fazer essa obra para mim, e entregar em um prazo determinado. Então, por causa dessa promessa, também me comprometi com outras pessoas que agora dependem de mim. — Sorriu para a criança que acom panhava o raciocínio com olhar inteligente. — Se o seu pai quebrar a promessa terei de quebrar a minha, e isso não seria certo com muitas pessoas. Seria, Hugo?

— Não, mas só uma vez...

— Seu pai quebra as promessas que faz para você?

— Não — admitiu a criança, baixando a cabeça.

- Não fique triste, meu querido. Quando chegarmos à minha casa vamos ler uma história sobre um outro Hugo. O que tinha um pé de feijão.

- Posso comer biscoitos?

- Sim — replicou Hermione, sorrindo e apertando-o contra si.

O menino adormeceu antes de o Hugo do conto de fadas trocar sua vaca pelos feijões mágicos.

Pobre criança, pensou Hermione, ajeitando uma manta sobre o pequeno corpo. E pobre Rony.

Começava a pensar que não dera crédito suficiente ao homem. Ser pai não era apenas brincar de luta no chão da sala e jogar bola no quintal. As lágrimas, os desapontamentos e a disciplina eram a parte ruim. O problema era precisar dizer não quando o coração desejava concordar.

- É tão amado, meu querido — murmurou, inclinando-se para beijar Hugo na testa. — Seu pai quer que saiba disso.

Quando o telefone tocou, apressou-se a atender, para não acordar o garoto.

- Alô? — Sorriu, e saiu da sala carregando o aparelho. - Davidov! O que fiz para merecer um telefonema do mestre?

Mais tarde, embora se sentisse tola por fazê-lo, Hermione retocou a maquiagem e penteou os cabelos. Seria a primeira vez, embora por casualidade, que iria encontrar-se com o pais de Rony. Entretanto, se pretendia que fossem seus sogros no futuro, precisava causar uma boa impressão.

Hugo acordara revigorado. Então fora correr no quintal, lutar com uma espada de brinquedo e fazer um forte com paus e pedras que encontrou. Isso resultou em uma enorme bagunça.

Os divertimentos encerraram-se com um lanche na cozinha.

— Meu pai está furioso comigo — confidenciou Hugo, entre dentadas em uma maçã com queijo.

— Não acho. Creio que está um pouco aborrecido por que não pode dar o que você quer. No fundo, os pais querem fazer todas as vontades dos filhos e deixá-los felizes, mas às vezes não é possível.

Lembrou-se de quando era menina e da cenas que fazia para demonstrar sua frustração ante uma negativa do pai ou da mãe. Muito choro, seguido de mau humor, que sempre terminava como no momento atual, no caso de Hugo, com tristeza e remorso. Continuou:

— Às vezes é impossível agradar os filhos porque não seria a melhor coisa a fazer. E às vezes porque não se pode mesmo. Quando o filho chora, grita, bate o pé, os pais ficam aborrecidos, mas magoados também.

Hugo ergueu o rostinho com os olhos muito abertos e os lábios trêmulos.

— Não quis aborrecer o meu pai...

— Sei disso, meu bem. E aposto que se explicar-lhe com calma e bons modos como se sente, farão as pazes.

— Seu pai gritava com você?

— Sim. E eu ficava louca de raiva ou muito infeliz. Mas depois de um certo tempo, em geral concluía que fora me recido.

— E eu mereço?

— Acho que sim. Havia uma coisa da qual nunca me esquecia, mesmo em meio às maiores brigas quando me sentia infeliz ou furiosa: que meu pai me amava. E você sabe o mesmo sobre o seu pai, não sabe?

— Sim — replicou Hugo, balançando a cabeça de modo solene e concordando. — Somos uma dupla.

— Uma dupla fabulosa.

Hugo virou as fatias finas de maçã no prato, formando figuras. Hermione era bonita, pensou, e muito boa. Sabia brincar e contar histórias. Até gostava quando o beijava, e não se importava nem um pouco. E como ela ria, quando fingia não querer beijá-la! Era uma brincadeira entre os dois. O pai também gostava de beijar Hermione, lembrou. Ele dissera isso e não mentira.

Então , os dois podiam se casar, mesmo que o pai dissesse que isso não ia acontecer. Aí ela seria a esposa dele e sua mãe, concluiu Hugo. E todos viveriam juntos na grande casa. E um dia, quem sabe, poderiam ir à Disneyworld.

— No que está pensando assim tão concentrado, Hugo?

— Estava pensando se...

- Ora! — exclamou Hermione, erguendo a cabeça ao ouvir o som da campainha da porta, e sorrindo. — Depois você me conta, certo? Deve ser sua avó.

Passou a mão nos cabelos ruivos do menino e apressou-se a atender. Segurando a maçaneta, tomou fôlego. Era bobagem ficar nervosa, pensou. Abriu a porta e deparou-se com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.

— Como vão? Prazer em conhecê-los. — Deu um passo atrás, convidando-os a entrar. — Hugo está na cozinha tomando um lanche.

— Foi gentileza sua tomar conta dele para Rony — disse Molly Weasley, entrando e tentado disfarçar o olhar observador sobre os móveis do hall. Ela também retocara a maquiagem, apesar dos protestos do marido.

— Gosto de ficar com Hugo. É uma ótima companhia. Por favor, entrem. Tomem um café.

— Não queremos incomodar — disse Arthur.

Para ele as casas eram todas iguais, já que entrava e saía de uma centena delas, consertando pias e vasos sanitários.

— Fiz café agora mesmo. Por favor, vamos entrando, a não ser que estejam com pressa.

— Temo que...

Arthur interrompeu-se ao sentir uma leve cotovelada da esposa, e Hermione continuou:

— Meus pais foram dar um olhada na obra que Rony está fazendo para mim.

— Ele sempre foi bom nisso — replicou Molly, lançando um olhar sereno para o marido, que cerrou os lábios com força.

— Sem dúvida transformou aquele casarão velho — comentou Hermione, entrando na cozinha. — Veja quem chegou, Hugo!

O menino sorriu, tomando um gole do chocolate.

— Olá, vovô e vovó. Estava brincando com Hermione.

Era igual ao pai quando criança, pensou Arthur, e seu coração encheu-se de carinho como sempre acontecia ao ver o neto. Perguntou:

— Onde deixa a vaca que dá chocolate, parceiro?

— Oh! Deixamos no quintal — replicou Hermione —, e tiramos seu leite duas vezes por dia. Já vem com chocolate.

— Hermione tem brinquedos em casa — explicou Hugo. — A mãe dela é dona de uma loja _inteira _de brinquedos! Ela disse que no meu aniversário iremos lá e poderei escolher um presente.

— Que maravilha — murmurou Molly, lançando um olhar perscrutador para Hermione. — Como vai sua mãe?

— Está bem, obrigada.

Molly aprovou o modo como a jovem preparara a mesa para o lanche. Com elegância, mas simplicidade. E aprovou o gesto dela ao entregar um guardanapo para Hugo limpar a boca.

Tinha potencial para ser uma boa mãe, concluiu a senhora. E seu netinho precisava disso. Quanto a Hermione ser uma boa esposa, teria de verificar mais tarde, concluiu. Disse em voz alta:

— Todos estão comentando sobre sua escola de bale. -Ruborizou-se ante o olhar de desprezo do marido. — Deve estar muito animada para começar!

— Sim. E já tenho várias alunas inscritas. As aulas de verão começar em poucas semanas. Se souber de alguma mãe que esteja interessada em bale para sua filha, gostaria que fizesse um pouco de publicidade para mim.

— Shepherdstown não é Nova York — cortou Arthur com secura, servindo-se de açúcar.

— Está enganado — replicou Hermione com delicadeza e se renidade, embora tivesse percebido o sarcasmo na voz do Sr. Weasley. — Adorei morar em Nova York e trabalhar lá. E claro que ajudou muito ter parte da família morando lá. Gostei de viajar, conhecer novos lugares, ter a oportunidade de dançar em grandes teatros. Mas Shepherdstown é meu lar e onde desejo ficar. Acha que o bale é absurdo aqui?

Arthur deu de ombros.

— Não entendo dessas coisas.

— Mas eu sim. E acho que uma boa escola de dança será algo maravilhoso em qualquer lugar. Somos uma cidade pequena, é claro — acrescentou, bebericando café —mas temos uma universidade também, que traz pessoas diferentes de todos os lugares.

— Posso comer um biscoito? — perguntou Hugo.

— Por favor? — emendou a avó.

— Por favor? — repetiu ele.

Hermione levantou-se, mas parou a meio caminho, ao ver Rony pelo vidro da porta dos fundos. Acenou e foi abrir.

— Levei um susto!

— Desculpe — replicou ele um pouco sem fôlego, mais pelo nervosismo que pela corrida que dera até o quintal da casa. — Tentei telefonar antes — disse, acenando para os pais. — Mas não estava com o celular.

— Dissemos que viríamos buscar o menino às três e chegamos no horário — falou Arthur.

— Sim, mas mudei um pouco os planos — replicou Rony, olhando para o filho, sentado com os olhos no prato de biscoitos e o queixo quase grudado no peito. — Divertiu-se com Hermione, Hugo?

O garoto acenou que sim, erguendo o olhar aos poucos. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas quando murmurou:

- Desculpe-me se fui mau e se magoei você, pai.— Rony ajoelhou-se e segurou o rosto o filho entre as mãos.

— E eu lamento ter gritado e não poder levá-lo para a Disneyworld.

— Não está mais bravo comigo, pai?

— Não. De jeito nenhum.

O rostinho adquiriu uma expressão feliz.

— Foi o que Hermione disse.

— E estava certa — replicou Rony, tomando o menino nos braços e erguendo-o da cadeira.

— Pai, posso voltar a trabalhar com você? Vou me comportar.

— Bem, poderia, só que não vou voltar ao trabalho hoje.

- Interromper o serviço no meio da tarde não é papel de um homem responsável — recriminou Arhur.

Rony relanceou um olhar para o pai.

— Tem razão. Mas se um homem não consegue algumas horas de vez em quando para ficar o meu filho não está se esforçado para ser um bom pai.

Arthur levantou-se, resmungando:

— Sempre pus comida na mesa.

— Tem razão. E quero que Hugo possa dizer mais do que isso a meu respeito. — Rony voltou-se de novo para o filho, afagando-lhe o rostinho entre as mãos e evitando que ficasse nervoso, como sempre acontecia quando via pai e avô discutindo. — Não vai à Disneyworld, mas acho que gostará do que lhe trouxe. Mais do que um passeio na Space Mountain.

— - É um avião? — perguntou Hugo animado, mexendo nos bolsos do pai.

— Não.

— Um carro? Um caminhão?

— Está frio, e não vai encontrar nada no meu bolso. A surpresa está lá fora, na entrada.

— Posso ver? Posso?

Hugo já corria para a porta, lutando com a maçaneta. E quando abriu, olhou para fora e de novo para o pai, fazendo Rony deliciar-se com sua alegria de criança.

— Um cachorrinho! — exclamou Hugo, segurando a bolinha preta e fofa que tentava escalar uma caixa de papelão e subir pelas suas pernas. — É meu? Posso ficar com ele?

— Acho que é ele quem quer ficar com você. — Rony riu ao ver o pequeno cão latir de modo esganiçado e lamber o rosto do menino.

— Olhe, vovó, ganhei um cãozinho! É meu! Ele vai se chamar Mike!

— E uma gracinha, meu bem — disse Molly. — Olhe para as patas. Logo será maior que você. Precisa tratá-lo muito bem, Hugo.

— Vou tratar, prometo. Olhe Hermione, veja Mike!

— E lindo... — Sem resistir, Hermione abaixou-se e recebeu as lambidas no rosto. — Tão fofinho e meigo... — Ergueu o olhar para Rony. — É adorável.

— É bom para um menino ter um cachorro — comentou Arthur ainda aborrecido com o comentário do filho. — Mas quem tomará conta dele quando Hugo estiver na escola e você trabalhando? Seu problema é que nunca raciocina direito, faz as coisas por impulso e não analisa nada.

Mortificada, Molly bateu no braço do marido.

— Pare com isso, Arthur...

— O terreno de minha casa tem cercas por toda a volta — respondeu Rony com cuidado —, e já trabalhei em lugares onde havia cachorros. Mike virá comigo até ter idade suficiente para ficar sozinho.

— Comprou esse cão para o menino a fim de apaziguar a consciência porque não pode lhe proporcionar férias como as de seu amigo?

— Não quero mais ir para a Disneyworld - aparteou Hugo. — Quero ficar em casa com papai e Mike.

— Por que não leva Mike lá para fora, Hugo? - sugeriu Hermione com um sorriso. - Cachorros pequenos gostam de correr como os meninos. E vocês dois precisam se conhecer. Venha cá, primeiro vista sua jaqueta.

Rony controlou-se até que Hermione colocou Hugo porta afora. Então virou-se para o pai.

— Não é da sua conta se comprei um cachorro para meu filho, ou por que o fiz. Se quer saber, escolhi Mike em uma ninhada há três semanas e esperei até que estivesse desmamado. Pretendia buscá-lo no domingo, mas quis alegrar Hugo hoje.

— Não vai ensiná-lo a ter respeito por você se lhe dá presentes depois que foi malcriado.

— Tudo que você me ensinou foi respeito e medo, e veja o que aconteceu.

— Por favor — pediu Molly, apertando as mãos, aflita.

— Aqui não é o lugar apropriado para falar sob e isso.

— Não venha me dizer onde posso falar — rosnou Arthur.— Meu erro, Rony, foi não tê-lo espancado com mais fre qüência. Sempre fez o que bem entendia e só arrumou confusão, procurando encrenca e deixando sua mãe de cabelos brancos. Fugindo para a cidade grande quando ainda era um garoto e estragando sua vida!

— Não fugi de casa. _Fugi de você!_

Arthur balançou a cabeça com força diante daquelas palavras, como se tivesse recebido um murro, e empalideceu.

— Mas agora está de volta, não é? Lutando para fazer as coisas darem certo, entregando seu filho aos cuidados dos vizinhos para poder sustentá-lo. Levantando comentários em Shepherdstown porque dorme com mulheres no quarto ao lado de Hugo e ensinando-o a ser um selvagem como você foi, para que estrague sua vida também!

Sem querer se intrometer na discussão dos dois homens que pareciam prestes a se engalfinhar, mas presa pela própria ira, Hermione interferiu:

— Um momento! Rony não dorme com _mulheres, _só comigo. E embora isso não seja da sua conta, jamais quando Hugo está em casa. E se o senhor não conhece seu filho o suficiente, digo-lhe que Rony preferiria cortar um braço a causar algum problema ou magoar Hugo. Deveria envergonhar-se por falar com ele da maneira como fala, e sentir orgulho pelo modo como conduz a própria vida, trabalhando como um louco para dar um futuro decente ao menino.

— Está perdendo seu tempo — resmungou Rony para Hermione, que o encarou.

— Cale-se_. _Você também está errado por falar do jeito como fala com seu próprio pai. Não tem o direito de desrespeitá-lo, e pior ainda, na frente de Hugo. Será que não percebe que Hugo fica com medo e magoado quando os vê como dois galos de briga? — Assim falando, Hermione olhou para os dois homens ao mesmo tempo. — Vou lá para fora ficar com Hugo.

Abriu a porta e saiu. Ainda ofegava de raiva quando Rony foi encontrá-la alguns minutos depois.

Ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, observando Hugo ensinar Mike a pegar uma bolinha vermelha.

— Peço desculpas pelo que aconteceu na sua casa.

— Minha casa já presenciou brigas de família, e espero que continue assim, porque faz parte da vida

— Mas teve razão de dizer que não devíamos brigar na frente de Hugo. — Ante o silêncio, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Sempre brigamos, meu pai e eu.

— E precisa continuar sendo assim? Se já mudou alguns aspectos em sua vida, Rony, pode mudar outros. Só precisa tentar com vontade.

— Eu e meu pai somos como água e óleo, e sempre saem faíscas quando conversamos. E melhor mantermos distância um do outro. Não quero ter o mesmo tipo de relacionamento com Hugo.

— Ora! Olhe para seu filho. Não é um menino alegre, saudável e bem ajustado?

— Sim. — Rony sorriu ante a imagem de Hugo rolando na grama com o cãozinho.

— Sabe que é um bom pai. Dá trabalho, mas já conseguiu muito. Mas dará muito mais trabalho ser um bom filho para Arthur, porque existem muitas restrições.

— Não nos amamos.

— Errado. Se não houvesse amor entre vocês, não se magoariam tanto.

Rony deu de ombros. Hermione não entendia, nem podia entender.

— Foi a primeira vez que o vi sem palavras diante de uma mulher. Você o desconcertou — disse com um sorriso.

— Ótimo. Agora trate de desculpar-se com sua mãe da próxima vez que a vir. Ela ficou muito nervosa.

— Nossa! Como você é brava! Posso brincar com meu cachorro primeiro?

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Seu _cachorro?

— De Hugo, mas eu e ele somos...

— Uma dupla — finalizou Hermione. — Sei disso_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bom um presente de ano novo, espero que tenham gostado!<em>**

**_Feliz ano novo e que tenham muita saúde e felicidade. _**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Hermione fez seus planos e escolheu o momento certo. Sabia que estava sendo calculista, mas o que havia de errado nisso? A aproximação, o método... tudo isso era essencial para uma estratégia perfeita, pensou. Aproveitar-se da hora correta, quando Hugo estava na casa dos avós em uma noite de sexta-feira e Rony estava relaxado e contente depois de fazerem amor como loucos, era apenas uma questão de bom senso, concluiu.

— Tenho algo para você.

— Além do que já me deu? — brincou Rony. — Ganhei um jantar com vinho e fui para a cama com uma bela mulher. O que mais posso desejar?

Com uma risada tranqüila, Hermione saiu da cama.

Ele gostava de observá-la se movimentar, e concluíra, há bastante tempo, que o bale deixava uma mulher com gestos graciosos. E sentia muito prazer em vê-la naquele quarto onde, até algum tempo atrás, dormia sozinho.

Estava acabando de consertá-lo depois que voltava do trabalho, à noite. As paredes tinham sido pintadas de um azul forte porque Hermione gostava de cores vistosas. A madeira do teto e dos móveis fora lustrada.

Pretendia começar a arrumar as tábuas do assoalho em breve. Os outros detalhes, como as cortinas, ficariam para o final.

Mas, no momento, pensou Rony, satisfazia-se só em vê-la ali, a pele dourada destacando-se contra o fundo azul das paredes, e as chamas da lareira refletindo-se e executando uma espécie de dança sobre os braços e pernas bem torneados.

Certa vez, Hermione esquecera os brincos na mesinha-de-cabeceira, e Rony sentira um espanto súbito ao vê-los ali na manhã seguinte, porque deram um toque tão feminino... e sentira um desapontamento ridículo quando ela os levara embora. Não entendia o que essas sensações significavam.

Voltou a observar Hermione naquele momento, vestindo sua camisa e dirigindo-se até a bolsa.

— Vou comprar-lhe uma dúzia de camisas de flanela — decidiu Rony — porque parece gostar muito das minhas, e eu adoro vê-la andando por aí com elas, sem mais nada por baixo.

— Aceito. — Hermione voltou a sentar-se na cama e colocou um envelope sobre o tórax nu de Rony. — E isto é para você.

— O que é? — perguntou ele, curioso, abrindo o envelope e encontrando duas passagens de avião, o que aumentou sua confusão. — Do que se trata?

— São dois assentos no vôo para Nova York na próxima sexta-feira. Um para você, outro para Hugo.

Rony olhou o envelope e Hermione, sem entender.

— Por quê?

— Porque desejo muito a presença de vocês. Já esteve em Nova York?

— Não, mas...

— Melhor ainda! Terei a honra de apresentar a cidade a vocês. O diretor de minha antiga companhia de dança telefonou-me no início da semana — explicou. — Vão realizar um espetáculo especial, apenas um, no próximo sábado à noite. É para caridade. Será uma seleção de bailados apresentados por diversos artistas. Ele já havia pedido que eu participasse há algum tempo, mas tinha recusado por causa da abertura de minha escola.

— Mas resolveu aceitar.

— A bailarina que ia apresentar o _pas de deux _da _Rosa Vermelha, _o primeiro bale que Davidov dançou com a esposa, machucou-se. Por sorte não é nada grave, mas ficará afastada por duas semanas. Ele pediu que a substituísse. — Enquanto falava, Hermione achou a própria desculpa bem plausível e que não dava a Rony muita escapatória. — Dancei esse bale muitas vezes, portanto, quando telefonou, não pude recusar. Davidov pediu também que dançasse um trecho de _Don Quixote, _e o resultado disso é que viajo na terça-feira para ter tempo de ensaiar.

Diante das últimas palavras, Rony sentiu um aperto no coração. Não queria que Hermione viajasse de novo.

— Vai dançar muito bem, tenho certeza, e agradeço pelo convite, mas não posso pegar na mão de Hugo sem mais nem menos e ir para Nova York.

— Por que não?

— Bem... há o trabalho, a escola, só para começar. E o cachorrinho...

— Viajarão depois das aulas na sexta-feira, e estarão em Nova York para o jantar. Poderemos nos hospedar na casa de minha irmã. No sábado farão um passeio pela cidade, talvez levem Hugo ao topo do Empire State Building. À noite irão ao bale. No domingo faremos mais um passeio, jantaremos na casa de meus avós e pegaremos o último avião de volta. Na segunda-feira cedo você estará pronto para trabalhar e Hugo para ir à escola. — Hermione deu de ombros, antes de acrescentar: — Quanto a Mike, viajará com vocês, é claro.

— Levar um cachorro para Nova York?

— Claro! Meus sobrinhos irão adorar!

Rony teve a impressão de que estava dentro de uma caixa e que Hermione fechava a tampa, não lhe dando espaço para escapar.

— Hermione, ir para Nova York passar o fim de semana não é o tipo de coisa que pessoas como eu fazem.

— Não vai para Marte, Weasley. — Hermione riu, inclinando-se para beijá-lo. — Apenas você e Hugo sairão da rotina um pouco. Será uma pequena aventura que Hugo irá adorar e... — Hermione guardara a munição pesada para o final — ... poderá ter algo para contar ao amigo Rod, depois de ouvir dezenas de vezes sobre a viagem à Disneyworld. Se Rod viu o King Kong de brinquedo, Hugo poderá contar que foi visitar o topo do prédio de onde o macaco caiu.

Foi um tiro certeiro, e Rony teve de lutar para não rir. Sentia-se como um peixe fisgado no anzol. Tentou de novo:

— Não me leve a mal, mas não gosto muito de bale.

— Não diga! — Hermione sorriu, com olhar maroto. — A qual você assistiu?

— Não importa. Não gosto.

— Então pense deste jeito: terá a oportunidade de levar Hugo a Nova York, terão dois dias inteiros para ficar juntos, contra apenas duas horas enfadonhas no teatro. Não é um mau negócio. E, além do mais, nunca me viram dançar. — Entrelaçou os dedos nos de Rony. — Ficaria muito feliz se vissem.

Rony arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para as passa gens.

— Atingiu todos os flancos, não é?

— Acho que sim. Então estamos combinados?

— Espere até Hugo saber que viajará de avião pela primeira vez na vida. Vai ficar eufórico!

O menino ficou mais do que contente. Quando chegou a hora de embarcar, na sexta-feira, não cabia em si de excitação.

— Pai? Não pode pedir para Mike viajar conosco? Vai ficar assustado naquela caixa.

— Já lhe disse que não é permitido. Mike ficará bem, prometo. Lembre-se que tem seus brinquedos para passar o tempo, e mais dois cães que estão viajando junto. Poderá fazer amizade.

— Sim, acho que tem razão. — Os olhos do menino es tavam arregalados de emoção e excitação ao entrarem na aeronave. — Olhe — sussurrou para o pai. — Ali estão os pilotos.

O comissário de bordo, experiente, logo percebeu que era a primeira viagem da criança e convidou-o a ver a aparelhagem de vôo. Também deu-lhe uma pequena valise da empresa aérea.

Quando chegou a hora de sentar e afivelar o cinto de segurança, Hugo já decidira que seria piloto.

Nos cinqüenta minutos seguintes, cravou o pai de perguntas, sempre com o nariz pregado na janela do avião. Quando desembarcaram, Rony sentia as orelhas pegando fogo mas, precisava admitir, Hugo estava se divertindo como nunca.

No momento, pensou Rony, só teria de enfrentar a numerosa família de Hermione. Aquilo, por si só, era uma dor de cabeça, além da obrigação de assistir ao bale.

O _que estou fazendo aqui?, _perguntou-se em pensamento, sentindo uma onda de pânico. Um fim de semana em Nova York. Um espetáculo de bale. Por todos os santos do céu, por que não estava em sua casa, fazendo planos para o trabalho de segunda-feira e comendo uma pizza no sábado?

Por causa de Hermione, acabou admitindo, em vão tentando aplacar o desconforto. Ela conseguira mudar aquelas quarenta e oito horas de sua vida.

Empurrando o carrinho de bagagem com uma mão e se gurando Hugo com a outra, saiu do portão de desembarque. Ordenou a si mesmo para ficar calmo. Seriam apenas dois dias. Procurou por Hermione, mas ao ver um homem muito alto e louro acenar, tentou, de modo desesperado, pôr as idéias em ordem e lembrar-se de quem era. Sim, lembrou-se, aliviado. Era o cunhado de Hermione, mas como se chamava?

Porém o gigante louro facilitou as coisas, dizendo:

— Nick LeBeck. — Pegou as malas da mão de Rony. — Vão ficar na nossa casa. Hermione queria vir, mas ficou presa nos ensaios.

— Agradecemos muito pela gentileza. Poderíamos ter tomado um táxi.

— Não tem problema. Mais alguma bagagem?

— Só Mike.

— Certo. — Sorrindo, Nick apertou a mão de Hugo. — E bom revê-lo. Max está muito animado, esperando por você. Lembra-se dele? Conheceram-se no Ano-Novo.

— Sim, e Hermione disse que, como é fim de semana, poderei dormir mais tarde as duas noites.

— Sim. E vamos ter um jantar especial hoje. Gosta de sopa de cabeça de tubarão?

Hugo arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Ótimo — replicou Nick, completando a brincadeira — porque não vamos servir isso. Agora é a vez de pegamos Mike.

No fim das contas, pensou Rony, não era assim tão terrível ver-se em uma cidade estranha em uma casa que não conhecia e com pessoas que só vira uma vez. Hugo ambientara-se em poucos minutos, reativando a amizade com Max, como se não o visse há apenas um dia. Mike foi a estrela absoluta, fazendo grande sucesso e, nervoso, acabou por deixar uma pequena poça no tapete da sala.

— Lamento muito — resmungou Rony. — Ele está quase treinado, mas...

— Assim como meus filhos — replicou Freddie, sorrindo e entregando-lhe um pano de chão. — Estamos acostumados por aqui com líquidos derramados em todos os cantos e de todos os tipos. Pode relaxar.

E, para surpresa de Rony, acabou relaxando mesmo. Era interessante e divertido observar Hugo interagir com uma família e com as duas crianças. Era comovente ver como brincava com a pequena Kelsey, como se estivesse treinando para ser um irmão mais velho.

— Quer escapar um pouco? — perguntou Nick, fazendo um movimento de cabeça e deixando a sala, sem antes fingir severidade com as crianças, e ouvindo suas risadas: — Quem quebrar qualquer coisa paga.

Levou Rony para a sala de música com o piano de cauda e, depois de se acomodarem nas poltronas de couro, contou reminiscências.

Em seguida dirigiu-se ao bar a um canto.

— Quer cerveja?

— Sim, aceito — disse Rony.

— Viajar com crianças é muito cansativo. Vamos fazer um pequeno intervalo.

— Hugo não parou de falar um só instante durante todo o vôo — desabafou ROny. — Acho que quebrou seu próprio recorde.

— Espere até fazer uma viagem transatlântica. Fiquei nove horas trancafiado com Max e Kelsey em um avião. — Deu de ombros, conformado. — Sabe quantas perguntas podem ser feitas durante nove horas? Não. Deixe para lá. Vamos ter uma dor de cabeça dupla e pesadelos na hora de dormir, se continuarmos com esta conversa.

Nick fez um gesto e Rony voltou a sentar-se na poltro na confortável, comentando:

— Tem uma casa maravilhosa. Sempre que pensava em Nova York imaginava apartamentos pequenos e abafados com janelas dando para muros escuros ou arranha-céus.

— Temos isso também. Quando eu e Freddie começamos a trabalhar juntos, eu vivia em cima do bar do meu irmão, no East Side. Um grande bar. E o apartamento era bom também. Mas não era o tipo de moradia em que se pensa para educar dois filhos. — Ergueu o olhar e sorriu com alegria. — Ora! Eis a _prima donna _que chega!

— Desculpem o atraso. — Hermione apressou-se a beijar Nick no rosto e inclinou-se sobre Rony, beijando-o nos lábios de modo demorado. — Lamento, mas não pude buscá-los no aeroporto. Davidov está com uma de suas crises temperamentais. Aquele homem pode levar uma pessoa à loucura! Nick, querido, se me der um copo de vinho serei sua eterna escrava.

— Parece um bom acordo — brincou o cunhado.

— Diga a Freddie que vou descansar um pouco antes do jantar.

— Sente-se aqui — ordenou Nick, empurrando-a para a poltrona que ocupara. — Descanse seus pés de um milhão de dólares.

— Pode ter certeza que o farei — resmungou Hermione, tirando os sapatos enquanto Nick saía.

Rony praguejou ao ver os pés machucados e com bandagens, e apressou-se a ajoelhar-se perto dela.

— O que aconteceu?

— Dancei.

— Até o pés sangrarem?

— Sim, quando é necessário acontece. Com Davidov quase sempre é necessário.

— Ele deveria ser fuzilado!

— Bem... — Hermione fechou os olhos. — Já pensei nessa possibilidade várias vezes nos últimos dias. Mas o bale não é para chorões, Weasley. E pés que doem e sangram fazem parte das atribuições do bailarino.

— Ridículo!

— É verdade. — Inclinou-se e beijou-o na fronte. — Não se preocupe. Vão sarar.

— E como pretende dançar assim amanhã à noite?

— Muito bem — replicou Hermione, soltando um suspiro de gratidão quando Nick voltou a entrar. — Meu príncipe! Rony acha que Davidov deve ser fuzilado.

— E pelo que ouvi várias vezes, você pensa o mesmo. — Nick olhou para os pés machucados e fez uma careta. — Deus! Que horror! Quer pôr gelo?

— Não, obrigada. Cuidarei deles mais tarde.

— Vai cuidar agora mesmo!

Assim dizendo, Rony levantou-se e ergueu-a nos braços.

— Ora, Weasley! Deixe disso!

— Fique quieta — ordenou, tirando-a da sala.

Nick bebericou o resto da cerveja, murmurando entre os dentes cerrados:

— O homem não é brincadeira!

— Foi tão romântico! — Freddie continuava a suspirar com o que vira horas antes, apesar de já estar se preparando para dormir. — Ele a carregou para a cozinha, com o rosto sorridente, e perguntou onde poderia encontrar uma bacia para os pés cansados de Hermione.

—_Já lhe disse _— murmurou Mick, batendo na parede que dava para o quarto do filho, num gesto automático, pois não esperava que ele fizesse silêncio. — O homem é uma fera.

— E o modo como olha para ela, em especial quando pensa que ninguém está reparando... como se desejasse devorá-la. É demais!

Nick parou de coçar a barriga e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— E como olho para você também.

Freddie soltou um suspiro e começou a desfazer a cama.

— Sim, até parece...

— Ei! — Nick aproximou-se e a fez girar nos calcanhares. — Olhe para a expressão em meu rosto. Viu?

Freddie riu.

— Está insinuando que não sou romântico? — desafiou Nick. — Está querendo dizer que o empreiteiro é melhor do que eu nesse departamento?

Freddie começou a achar a cena divertida. Com um gesto estudado, correu para a penteadeira e começou a escovar os cabelos. Só percebeu que era levantada do chão quando o marido a beijou com fúria, murmurando:

— Quer romance, minha cara? Então vamos lá...

Do outro lado do corredor, quando as crianças finalmente pegaram no sono depois de muitos protestos, Hermione amarrou o cinto do roupão. Enfrentara dias exaustivos, quando tivera de se exercitar mais do que todos porque já não dançava há algum tempo. O corpo e a mente pediam descanso.

Porém, sabendo que Rony estava a poucos metros de distância, sentia-se inquieta. Imaginou se ele iria esgueirar-se até sua porta, mas não tinha paciência para esperar.

Saiu do quarto e passou pelo das crianças, certificando-se de que todas dormiam, inclusive o cão. Satisfeita, continuou seu caminho até o quarto de Rony.

Não havia luz dentro do quarto. Bem, pensou, teria de acordá-lo. Abriu a porta devagar, na hora exata em que ele se afastava da janela.

Estivera pensando nela, é claro. Nenhuma novidade nisso, admitiu para si mesmo. Mas ficou surpreso ao vê-la entrar e fechar a porta, e permaneceu parado, só de jeans, no meio do quarto.

— Hermione! Os meninos!

— Dormindo como anjos. — Comprara na véspera, na hora do almoço, o roupão que usava, uma dispendiosa extravagância de seda cor de pêssego, mas percebendo o olhar de desejo de Rony, sentiu que fizera a coisa certa. — Acabei de verificar. — Passou as mãos pelo tórax musculoso. — E se acordarem, um dos quatro adultos terá de tomar providências. Gostou da minha roupa?

— Linda. — Rony tomou-lhe as mãos. — Estava pensando que não conseguiria dormir esta noite sabendo que estaria tão perto e não poderia tocá-la.

— Toque-me agora, e depois dormiremos como anjinhos.

Rony matutou com seus botões como conseguira resistir-lhe no início. Hermione era toda a sua fantasia, sonho e desejo. Mas era real, assim como a boca ansiosa e sexy e os braços longos e macios.

Com Hermione, todos os anos vazios e solitários tinham sido esquecidos.

Com um gesto lento, baixou as laterais do roupão que deslizou para o chão, exibindo a nudez de Hermione.

Curvas e músculos, entremeados por suspiros e estre mecimentos. Deitaram-se na cama, no mundo íntimo que haviam criado para si. A pele perfumada e quente de Hermione, os olhos castanhos o estonteavam. Era uma mulher de personalidade forte que recusava-se a fugir de uma briga. Uma amiga de coração aberto, com um ombro onde se podia chorar e uma mão firme que sabia guiar.

Rony já não conseguia imaginar como seria sua vida sem ela. Por fim, admitindo esse fato para si mesmo, segurou-a com força entre os braços.

— Rony? — Hermione passou os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos, sentindo a força do braço que a rodeava e quase perdendo o fôlego. — O que houve?

— Nada. — Beijou-a no pescoço e ordenou a si mesmo para não pensar. — Não é nada demais. É que a desejo muito. Anseio por você a cada instante.

Beijou-a nos lábios com fúria, apagando todos os pensamentos e medos. Hermione respondeu com entusiasmo, ciente de que a força que os possuía ia além de mera atração física.

As luzes da cidade cintilavam através da janela aberta, tremeluzindo contra o céu escuro. O rumor do tráfego fazia-se ouvir nas ruas, mas nada disso parecia existir no retângulo da cama, onde só os sussurros e as carícias dominavam.

Hermione posicionou-se em cima de Rony, os longos cabelos castanhos caindo de modo suave sobre os corpos de ambos, como uma cortina discreta. Ele a penetrou com um gesto forte e inesperado, e ambos gemeram.

O prazer começou a pulsar em suas veias, e Hermione arqueou o corpo, permitindo que ele a possuísse de modo pleno, os olhos fechados, perdida em um mundo de sensações e delícias. Ergueu os braços e deslizou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos castanhos, em um gesto de extrema sensualidade e beleza.

Um grito abafado saiu de sua garganta, e começou a mover-se mais depressa, levando ambos à beira do clímax da paixão.

Por fim, Hermione deixou-se cair para o lado, ainda abraçada a Rony, trêmula e arfante.

Com voz rouca, ele perguntou:

— Vai ficar aqui comigo?— Hermione fechou os olhos outra vez.

— Sim.

Ficaram quietos, abraçados, mas não conseguiram dormir por um longo tempo, cada qual entregue a seus próprios pensamentos.

Rony acordou e, com um gesto automático, tateou a cama procurando por Hermione. Nos primeiros segundos ficou confuso por não se lembrar de onde estava. Ainda estava escuro. Zonzo, virou para o lado e viu-a vestindo o roupão.

— O que foi?

— Não quis acordá-lo. — Hermione aproximou-se e beijou-o no rosto. — Preciso ir. Tenho aula.

— Está dando aulas de bale no meio da noite?

— Estou _tendo _aulas, seu bobo! E já é de manhã. São quase seis horas.

Rony tentou clarear as idéias, mas dormira muito pou co e sentia o cérebro embotado. Voltou a perguntar:

— Vai tomar aulas? Pensei que já soubesse dançar.

— Bobinho...

— Não, espere. — Segurou-a pela mão, antes que fosse embora. — E sério. Por que as aulas? E às seis da manhã?

— Bailarinas nunca param de aprender, e por certo não quando estão atuando. E a aula será às sete horas porque tenho prova de roupas às onze. Agora volte a dormir.

— Está bem — obedeceu Rony, sem se fazer de rogado.

— Nick e Freddie levarão você e Hugo para dar uma volta mais tarde. Talvez possam passar pelo teatro.

Esperou por uma reposta que não veio e inclinou-se.

— Bem — sussurrou a Rony, que já adormecera. — Só quando está com sono é assim dócil.

Deixou-o e foi preparar-se para um dia bastante longo.

— Têm certeza de que está certo? — Rony olhou em volta, para o grupo que se aproximava do palco. Três adultos, três crianças e um cachorrinho.

— Sem dúvida — garantiu Freddie. — Hermione já deu permissão.

Ele ainda não estava convencido, porém já descobrira que era difícil discutir com qualquer uma das irmãs Granger. Em especial depois de apenas cinco horas de sono.

As crianças haviam acordado assim que Hermione saíra para a aula, fazendo barulho suficiente para despertar toda a ilha de Manhattan. E quem conseguisse continuar dormindo mesmo assim seria acordado aos sobressaltos, com o latido alegre de Mike.

Todos tomaram o café da manhã em uma confeitaria, para alegria de Hugo, e depois tinham caminhado até ficar com dor nos pés. O Empire State Building, lojas de lembranças; Times Square, lojas de lembranças; Central Station e... Deus! Mais lojas de lembranças.

Por fim, Rony concluiu que ir ao encontro de Hermione no meio do ensaio não fora uma idéia muito má. Fazia anos que não punha os pés em um teatro.

— Boca fechada — alertou Nick ao entrarem —, ou nos mandam para fora sem dó nem piedade. E isso é para você também, sua bola peluda — acrescentou, acariciando Mike atrás da orelha.

Freddie deu a mão para o marido, comentando:

— Nada como a coxia de um teatro.

Uma mulher por trás de um balcão alto olhou por cima dos óculos de aro fino, examinou o grupo e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Prazer em vê-los, Sr. e Sra. LeBeck. Vejo que trouxeram toda a família.

— Hermione conseguiu a autorização? — perguntou Freddie.

— Sim. Alguma destas crianças entende russo?

— Não.

— Ótimo! Davidov já falou uma meia dúzia de impropérios. Pode deixar o cachorrinho comigo. Gosto de cães, e se o diretor cismar com ele lá dentro, poderá devorá-lo.

— Dia perfeito, não? — sorriu Nick, fazendo a mulher revirar os olhos, conformada, e dizer:

— Não contei nem a metade. Qual o nome do cachorro?

— Mike — respondeu Hugo. — Ele é meu.

— Pois vou tomar conta dele muito bem.

— Certo. — Hugo examinou a senhora, mordendo o lábio. — Mas se ele chorar, me chame.

— Combinado! Agora podem ir. Conhecem o caminho. Mesmo que não conhecessem, teriam achado facilmen te a sala de ensaios, guiados pelos gritos que ouviam.

— Davidov — explicou Freddie. — Vamos para a frente.

— É verdade que ele come cachorros? — perguntou Hugo em um sussurro assustado.

— Não. — Rony segurou a mão do filho. — Era brincadeira — acrescentou, esperando, no íntimo, que fosse mesmo.

Mas se Davidov não devorava animais, naquele momento parecia predisposto a devorar os bailarinos.

Interrompeu a música com um dramático gesto de mão.

— Vocês dois — disse, apontando para o casal de bailarinos que ofegava, suando copiosamente. — Fora do meu palco! Molhem a cabeça na água fria! Talvez voltem daqui a uma hora, dançando de _verdade. Granger! _Blackstone/ — berrou a plenos pulmões. — Já!

Andava de um lado para o outro, com passadas nervosas, _alto, _magro e com uma cabeleira que mesclava fios dourados e prateados. O rosto era sulcado de rugas e tinha uma expressão muito severa.

— Estou com medo — declarou Hugo.

Rony pediu silêncio, e sentaram-se em uma fileira de poltronas atrás de uma mulher que lá estava sozinha. Então Hermione surgiu no palco, e Rony ficou de boca aberta.

— Olhe, pai! É Hermione! E está fantasiada!

— Estou vendo. Fique quieto.

Ela tinha os cabelos soltos sobre um vestido vermelho com cintura justa e camadas de tecido formando várias saias que iam até pouco abaixo dos joelhos, mostrando parte das longas pernas e os pés com sapatilhas de ponta.

Caminhou com as mãos nos quadris, até ficar frente a frente com Davidov, e disse:

— Expulsou-me do palco. Nunca mais faça isso.

— Ordeno que entre e que saia quando bem entender. É o meu trabalho. O seu é dançar. — Olhou para o rapaz alto e louro, com uma malha branca, que surgira ao lado de Hermione. — Um passo atrás. Espere!

Virou-se para a orquestra.

— Abertura. Granger, você é Carlotta. _Seja Carlotta! _Luzes!

Hermione respirou fundo, tomando posição. A perna esquer da mais atrás, o pé esticado, os braços formando uma arco sobre a cabeça, delicado e feminino, o rosto erguido e orgulhoso. Quando a música principiou, um único _spot _iluminou o palco, seguindo seus movimentos, e ela começou a dançar. Era um solo muito difícil e que exigia tudo da artista. Passos rápidos e desinibidos. Os músculos respondiam aos acordes, os pés pareciam flutuar no palco. Terminou com um gesto firme, no mesmo ponto e na mesma postura com que começara. Com o coração acelerado pelo esforço, lançou a Davidov um olhar de desafio e saiu do palco, enquanto seu parceiro tomava posição.

Rony nunca vira nada igual, nem sabia que podia existir. Hermione fora... mágica. Ainda pensava a respeito, quando ela voltou ao palco.

Os dois bailarinos começaram a dançar juntos dessa vez. Rony nunca pensara que o bale pudesse ser sensual, mas aquele, pelo menos, era, com uma mulher provocante e um homem arrogante.

Rony não reparou no esforço físico que ambos faziam, nos músculos das pernas que tremiam. Só via o movimento, o encanto, a magia... Estremeceu ante o grito de interrupção.

— Parem! Parem! — Davidov ergueu as mãos. — O que é isto? O que vocês dois têm nas veias? Esta é uma cena de paixão ou um passeio de domingo no parque? Onde está o fogo?

— Vou lhe dar um incêndio — sibilou Hermione.

— Bom. — O diretor segurou-a pela cintura. — Comigo. Mostre-me.

Ergueu-a do chão, sob protestos. Dessa vez, Hermione pare ceu incorporar a música. Davidov continuou a ser seu _partner, _atirando-a para o alto como se fosse uma boneca de pano e depois inclinando-a até quase tocar a cabeça no chão.

Quando terminaram, Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de raiva.

— Odeio você!

— Isso mesmo! — berrou Davidov. — Continue assim. Fique zangada! Mas não comigo. Com ele. — O diretor apontou para o parceiro de Hermione, que usava a malha branca. — Música!

— O que ele quer? — murmurou Rony sem pensar. — Sangue?

A mulher na fileira da frente voltou-se e sorriu.

— Isso mesmo. É sempre assim. Davidov é um homem difícil.

— Papai está com raiva dele — disse Hugo.

— Não é só o seu pai. — A mulher riu, virando-se mais na poltrona, enquanto a dança e os berros continuavam no palco. — E é mais severo com os melhores dançarinos. Já dancei com ele, portanto sei disso.

— Ele gritava com a senhora? — quis saber Hugo.

— Sim. E eu com ele. Mas por causa de sua disciplina e rigidez tornei-me uma ótima bailarina. Até hoje ele consegue me deixar furiosa.

— E o que fez? — continuou Hugo. — Deu um murro no nariz dele?

— Não. Casei-me com ele. — Sorriu para Rony. — Sou Ruth Bannion. Você deve ser amigo de Hermione.

— Desculpe pelo que disse — falou Rony, um tanto sem graça.

Ruth voltou a rir em surdina.

— Tudo bem. Davidov tem o dom de fazer aflorar o melhor e o pior nas pessoas. É isso que o torna tão bom no que faz. Adora Hermione e ainda lamenta por ela ter deixado a companhia de bale. — Voltou a olhar para o palco. — Veja como dança e vai compreender por que ele a ama.

Do palco, Davidov respirou fundo, dizendo:

— Está bem. Chega. Vão descansar. Talvez hoje à noite possam demonstrar mais energia.

O sangue pulsava nas têmporas de Hermione, e o pés ardiam, mas ainda tinha forças para atirar mais uma farpa.

Disse algo em voz alta, que fez Davidov arquear as so brancelhas.

— Acha que porque sou russo não entendo quando me chamam de coração de porco em ucraniano?

Hermione ergueu o queixo.

— Eu disse _cara _de porco.

E saiu do palco, enquanto Davidov sorria, deliciado.

— Viu? — Na platéia, Ruth deu uma risada. — Ele a adora!

* * *

><p><strong>Bom mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado... Essa semana foi difícil postar mas consegui semana que vem tento postar mais capítulos :D<strong>

**Obrigado pelos comentários eles são muito importante !**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Hermione estava ocupada beijando o rosto do diretor russo quando Rony entrou no camarim depois do espetáculo, naquela noite. Ela vestia um roupão curto e vermelho, e ainda estava com a maquiagem pesada que usara para se apresentar no palco. Os cabelos continuavam presos no alto da cabeça em um penteado sofisticado, que usara para o segundo número, uma dança espanhola, quando trajara uma vestimenta muito sexy.

A platéia aplaudira entusiasmada, e Rony também.

Mas naquele instante entrava no camarim para encontrá-la aos beijos com o russo antipático que a insultara tanto poucas horas antes. Rony teve um súbito e absurdo pensamento sobre qual dos dois mataria primeiro.

— Desculpe a interrupção — falou em voz alta.

Hermione voltou a cabeça com calma, o olhar brilhante, e sorriu.

— Rony!

Davidov passou um braço pelo ombro da bailarina e examinou o intruso com frieza.

— É este o empreiteiro? O que me odeia? Acho que agora me detesta ainda mais. Não gosta que eu a beije.

— Ora! Não seja bobo! — riu Hermione.

— Não gosto mesmo — sibilou Rony.

— Que absurdo! Este é Davidov!

— Sei muito bem quem é. — Rony fechou a porta. Preferia não ter testemunhas do duplo assassinato. — Conheci sua esposa hoje.

— Sim, ela gostou de você e de seu filho. Eu tenho três filhos, um rapaz e duas meninas. — De modo provocador, o diretor de bale beijou os cabelos de Hermione. — Minha mulher sabe que vim aqui no camarim cumprimentar esta bailarina. Ela foi maravilhosa, costuma ser perfeita e não a perdôo por ter me abandonado.

— Estou tão feliz! — disse Hermione, esquecendo a dor terrível nos pés.

Davidov ergueu o olhar, em um gesto impaciente.

— Feliz! — resmungou com pouco-caso. — Como seu diretor, não me importa sua felicidade contanto que dance bem. Mas como seu amigo... — Beijou-lhe as mãos. — Fico feliz que tenha tudo o que deseja.

— Ficaríamos todos muito mais felizes se você se afastasse dela — disse Rony.

Hermione franziu a testa.

— Ciúme é uma coisa horrível e, neste caso, sem sentido.

— Assassinato também é algo horroroso, mas neste caso faz sentido — sibilou Rony.

— Um minuto! — pediu Davidov. — Se vocês dois querem brigar, esperem até eu acabar de falar. Escrevi o bale Rosa _Vermelha _para minha esposa Ruth. E ninguém desempenhou o papel de Carlotta tão bem quanto Hermione... depois de minha mulher, é claro.

Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Hermione.

— Obrigada.

— Estão sentindo a sua falta — disse Davidov, beijando-a na testa só para provocar Rony ainda mais. Depois voltou-se para ele. — Já a conheceu, portanto sabe que é um verdadeiro tesouro. E estou aqui com Hermione porque também a considero um tesouro. Se tem olhos nessa sua cabeça deve saber do que estou falando, depois de vê-la dançar esta noite. — A expressão de Davidov adquiriu um brilho divertido. — Entretanto, no meu caso, se pego um homem beijando minha mulher, quebro as pernas dele. Sou russo.

— Em geral começo quebrando os braços — disse Rony, mais à vontade e entrando na brincadeira. — Sou irlandês.

Davidov soltou uma gargalhada.

— Gostei dele — disse a Hermione, dando um tapinha nas costas de Rony, todo satisfeito, e saindo do camarim.

— Ele não é maravilhoso? — perguntou Hermione, enlevada.

— Há algumas horas, você o odiava.

Hermione fez um gesto de pouco-caso com a mão e sentou-se para remover a maquiagem.

— Aquilo foi no ensaio. Sempre o odeio durante os ensaios.

— E sempre o beija depois dos espetáculos?

— No caso de tudo correr bem, sim. Ele é um gênio. Senão fosse por Davidov, não teria me transformado em uma boa bailarina, nem seria a pessoa determinada que sou. Somos íntimos, Rony, mas não como está pensando. Ele adora a esposa. Certo?

— E as coisas são assim no meio artístico?

— Sim. Do mesmo modo que os jogadores de futebol dão tapinhas uns nos outros no vestiário.

— Mas não consigo imaginar seu irmão dando beijos nos outros jogadores do time de beisebol. — Rony sentiu o olhar de reprovação de Hermione e suspirou fundo. — Tudo bem, já entendi.

— Ótimo! O espetáculo foi maravilhoso, não? Gostou?

— Você foi incrível! Nunca vi algo parecido.  
>Hermione saltou do banquinho e abraçou-o.<p>

— Fico tão contente! — Riu ao ver que borrara o rosto de Rony com a maquiagem muito branca. — Desculpe-me. Fiquei tão nervosa com a família presente! Papai e mamãe que vieram de Shepherdstown, e meus avós... tios e tias... e Harry mandou flores. — Voltou a sentar-se e passar creme no rosto. — Pensei que iria passar mal de tanto nervosismo. Mas na hora, só ouvi a música. É assim que acontece no momento certo.

Rony relanceou o olhar pelo camarim. Estava coberto de flores, a maioria rosas. Mas todas pareciam pálidas em comparação com o entusiasmo no rosto de Hermione.

De repente um pensamento surgiu-lhe na mente. Como ela podia abandonar tudo aquilo e por quê? Ia perguntar, quando a porta abriu-se com um repelão, e a família entrou para cumprimentá-la. O momento havia passado.

Hermione parecia estar muito à vontade também no dia seguinte, na casa do Brooklin onde os avós moravam. A exótica bailarina que brilhara no palco na noite anterior fora substituída pela garota adorável, vestindo um jeans confortável e andando descalça.

Aquela transformação era um mistério para Rony. Qual dos dois papéis Hermione preferia? Precisava descobrir, prometeu a si mesmo.

Porém, no momento, pensou, o melhor a fazer era aproveitar o fim de semana. A casa estava repleta de pessoas e o barulho era constante e ensurdecedor.

O piano encostado a um lado da espaçosa sala era toca do seguidamente por diversas pessoas. Tudo servia, de rock a Bach. Um aroma gostoso de comida impregnava o ar, vin do da cozinha. O vinho era servido sem parar, e ninguém ficava quieto no mesmo lugar por mais de cinco minutos.

Hugo sentia-se muito à vontade naquele ambiente, observou Rony.

Sempre que conseguia vê-lo, em meio a uma dezena de outras pessoas, estava brincando com Max, empurrando carrinhos no tapete da sala ou correndo de um lado para o outro. A última vez que o vira estava sentado no colo do velho Yuri, e parecia conversar com seriedade. Antes disso, passara correndo escada abaixo, e nem percebera a presença do pai. Rony anotou mentalmente que precisavam ter uma conversa sobre correrias na escada.

— Ele está bem — disse uma mulher como se lesse seus pensamentos, sentando-se no sofá ao seu lado. Tinha a marca registrada dos Stanislaski: loura, bonita e desinibida.  
>— Meu nome é Rachel. Sou tia de Hermione. Somos uma família bastante indisciplinada, não?<p>

— Vocês são muitos — disse Rony, tentando traçar mentalmente uma árvore genealógica.

Rachel. Irmã da mãe de Hermione. Casada com o dono do bar que era meio-irmão de Nick. Ufa! Era difícil armar o quebra-cabeça, pensou.

— Logo vai se acostumar — disse Rachel sorrindo. — Aquele ali é meu marido, está fingindo enforcar nosso filho Gideon que estava conversando com Sydney, a ruiva bonita, mulher de meu irmão Mik, e Laurel, a caçula de Mik e Sydney. Mik está ali, discutindo com meu outro irmão, Alex. E Bess, a esposa de Alex, aquela ruiva maravilhosa, parece estar dizendo algo muito importante para sua filha Carmen e a pequena Kelsey, filha de Nick e de Freddie. O jovem alto e bonito que está saindo da cozinha é o primogênito de Mik, Griff, que parece ter ido convencer minha mãe, Nádia, a dar-lhe um pedaço de bolo. Entendeu?

— Bem...

— Vai absorver com o tempo. — Rachel soltou uma risada divertida e deu-lhe um tapinha no joelho. — E ainda existem muitos outros que não estão aqui. E pode ficar descansado que seu filho está bem, e... Você não está bebendo. O que vai querer? Vinho?

— Claro, obrigado.

— Pode deixar que vou buscar — disse Rachel, levantando-se com a mesma velocidade com que se sentara.

Imediatamente Griff tomou-lhe o lugar e começou a conversar sobre carpintaria.

Esse, pelo menos, era um assunto que podia levar avante, pensou Rony.

Hermione atravessou a sala, abrindo caminho entre adultos e crianças, e sentou-se no braço do sofá, oferecendo-lhe um copo de vinho.

— Tudo bem por aqui?

Sim. Estou agindo conforme o manual dos escoteiros que diz: quando estiver perdido, apenas sente em um lugar, que os outros o acharão. As pessoas sentam perto de mim, conversam um pouco e seguem adiante. Em breve conhecerei todos os detalhes de sua família, se continuar neste sofá e usando este sistema.

Quando virou a cabeça para o lado, viu que Griff já se guira adiante, e Alex sentava-se, colocando os pés na mesinha de centro.

— Então, Bess e eu estamos pensando em acrescentar um ou dois cômodos na nossa casa de campo.

Rony sorriu e voltou-se de novo para Hermione, sussurrando:

— Percebe o que digo?

Mas ela levantou-se e foi para a cozinha onde Natasha dava os retoques finais em uma salada enorme. Nádia estava no fogão supervisionando o trabalho de Laurel, que mexia uma panela.

- Precisam de ajuda? — perguntou Hermione.

— Sempre há gente demais na minha cozinha — replicou Nádia.

Os cabelos da senhora eram brancos como neve e o rosto marcado pelos anos. Mas o olhar era cheio de vivacidade. Disse a Laurel:

— Muito bem. Pode ir agora.

— Mas quero comer, vovó. Estamos todos famintos!

— Logo. Diga a seus irmãos e irmãs, primos e primas, para colocarem pratos e talheres na mesa.

— Certo! — respondeu a menina, saindo da cozinha e já gritando ordens.

— Essa gosta de mandar — comentou Nádia.

— Mãe! Todos na nossa família gostam — disse Natasha rindo. — E como vai Rony, Hermione?

— Está conversando com o tio Alex — Hermione examinava o que fervia nas panelas. — Não é maravilhoso?

— Tem um olhar bondoso mas decidido — comentou Nádia. — E cuida bem do filho. Você tem bom gosto, Hermione.

— Tive bons exemplos. — Kate inclinou-se e beijou a avó. — Obrigada por recebê-lo.

Nádia escondeu a emoção.

— Vá ajudar a pôr a mesa. Seu jovem amigo e o filho vão pensar que não se come nesta casa.

— Em breve verão que é bem o contrário — replicou Hermione, pegando uma torrada e beijando a mãe ao sair da cozinha.

— Bem — disse Nádia, mexendo em outra panela. — Logo teremos um casamento para dançar. Você está contente com a escolha de Hermione, filha?

— Claro. Ele é um bom homem e a faz feliz. Para ser sincera, eu não teria escolhido melhor se tivesse que arrumar-lhe um marido. — Olhou para a mãe, emocionada. — Oh! A minha garotinha vai se casar!

— Sei disso, filha — disse Nádia correndo a abraçar Natasha e oferecendo a ponta do avental para que a filha enxugasse os olhos úmidos.

No meio da semana seguinte, Hermione já estava ansiosa para abrir as portas da escola e receber as primeiras alunas. O salão de dança estava pronto, e tudo brilhava, do chão aos espelhos. O escritório estava arrumado e os vestiários e banheiros prontos.

_Escola de Dança Granger._

Ela parou na calçada, leu e releu a placa, tapando a boca com as mãos. Os sonhos, concluiu, às vezes se tornavam realidade. Tudo que se tinha a fazer era acreditar com força e trabalhar bastante.

— Senhorita?

Perdida em seus próprios devaneios, Hermione estremeceu e voltou-se, piscando várias vezes para a mulher que atravessara a rua. Com um aperto no estômago, lembrou-se de que era a mesma que vira Rony carregá-la nos ombros.

— Oh! Como vai?

— Bem, obrigada. Na verdade, ainda não nos conhecemos — disse a outra, retorcendo a alça da bolsa, como senão estivesse muito à vontade. — Sou Marjorie Rowan.

— Hermione Granger

— Sei disso. Aliás, também conheço de vista o seu namorado. O síndico o contratou algumas vezes para fazer reparos no prédio onde moro. De qualquer modo, peguei uma brochura na loja de sua mãe sobre sua escola. Minha filha de oito anos vive pedindo para fazer aulas de bale.

Hermione sentiu uma onda de alívio. Não se tratava de um sermão sobre não causar escândalos no meio da rua. Logo alegrou-se de fato, ao perceber a possibilidade de ter uma nova aluna.

— Estou às ordens para conversar com a senhora e sua filha. As primeiras aulas começarão na próxima semana. Gostaria de entrar e visitar a escola?

— Bem, para ser sincera, já andamos espiando pelas janelas, se não se importa.

— Claro que não!

— Eu disse a Audrey, minha filha, que vou pensar a respeito, mas já decidi. Quero que freqüente suas aulas para ver se tem aptidão.

— Então por que não entramos e a senhora me conta mais sobre Audrey?

— Obrigada. Ela logo voltará da escola e terá uma gran de surpresa. — Começou a subir a escada com Hermione, as duas sentindo-se mais à vontade. — Sempre quis estudar bale quando era menina, porém minha família não tinha meios.

— E por que não realiza seu sonho agora e aprende tam bém?

— Agora? — repetiu Marjorie, achando graça na sugestão de Hermione. — Oh! Estou velha demais.

— O bale é um excelente exercício físico. Aumenta a flexibilidade e é divertido. Ninguém é velho demais para isso. E a senhora está em muito boa forma.

— Procuro me manter — murmurou Marjorie, olhando em volta com ar sonhador, para as barras, os espelhos enormes e os _posters _coloridos. — Acho que seria agradável, mas não posso pagar dois cursos.

— Vamos conversar a esse respeito. No meu escritório.

Uma hora mais tarde, Hermione subiu para seu apartamento. Precisava compartilhar com alguém sua vitória do dia, e Rony fora o eleito. Tinha duas novas alunas, a primeira dupla de mãe e filha! E isso era um novo ângulo para a publicidade da escola.

Entrou como um raio na pequena sala de estar e parou. Em seguida começou a fazer um círculo, vagarosamente. Estava tudo pronto. Andara tão ensimesmada que nem percebera o progresso da obra. Tudo brilhava e exalava um aroma de verniz novo.

Atônita, encaminhou-se para a cozinha que reluzia. Os armários esperavam, prontos, pela louça e os mantimentos, e as prateleiras, junto à janela, clamavam por alguns vasos de flores.

Deslizou os dedos sobre o balcão que Rony insistira em colocar, dizendo que seria perfeito para o café da manhã. Sim, ele e ela haviam contribuído, juntos, para deixar o apartamento maravilhoso. Como a obra e todo o prédio, fora um trabalho de equipe.

Hermione apressou-se a entrar no dormitório onde Rony, agachado, instalava as fechaduras nas portas dos armários. Sentado no chão, de pernas cruzadas, Hugo concentrava-se em desatarraxar um parafuso com uma pequena chave de fenda. Mike ressonava feliz, no meio dos dois.

— Não há nada mais interessante do que observar dois homens trabalhando. Olá, meus lindos!

Ambos ergueram o olhar, e Hugo disse:

— Vim ajudar o papai porque Rod e Carrie precisavam ir ao dentista. Eu já fui na semana passada e não tenho nenhuma cárie.

— Que bom! — Hermione olhou para Rony. — Tenho andado tão envolvida com o andar de baixo que não reparei no prodígio que fez aqui em cima. Está maravilhoso! Tudo certo!

— Ainda faltam alguns detalhes. Arremates na parte de fora do prédio. Mas já pode ocupá-lo.

Entretanto, não havia o costumeiro entusiasmo na voz de Rony, que sentia-se deprimido havia vários dias.

— Adorei. — Hermione agachou-se ao seu lado, enquanto Mike, cambaleando, vinha saudá-la, abanando o rabo. — E acabo de conseguir mais duas alunas. Agora, se conseguisse arrumar dois belos rapazes para me acompanharem em uma comemoração, o dia seria perfeito.

— Vamos! — gritou Hugo entusiasmado.

— Filho, tem deveres de casa a fazer.

— Estava pensando em jantar cedo — disse Hermione. —Hambúrgueres e fritas em uma lanchonete.

Hugo agarrou os ombros do pai.

— Por favor, vamos?

Encurralado de novo, pensou Rony, resmungando:

— E difícil recusar um convite tão elegante.

— Ele concordou — disse Hugo, voltando-se para Hermione, e segurando-a pelo braço. — Podemos ir agora?

— Preciso terminar algumas coisas aqui em cima — res pondeu Rony, passando a mão nos cabelos e olhando para Hermione.

Fazia muito isso nos últimos tempos, ela observou para si mesma. Desde que voltara de Nova York. Ficava olhando para o seu rosto, mas de um modo diferente, como se a analisasse.

Hermione sentiu um mal-estar invadi-la.

— Dentro de uma hora está bem? — perguntou Rony.

— Perfeito. Importa-se se roubar seu ajudante? Quero contar as novidades para minha mãe. Poderemos exercitar Mike.

— Claro. Hugo, comporte-se.

- Ele quer dizer que não devo pedir brinquedos — explicou o menino para Hermione, com ar confidencial. — Pai...  
>— Debruçou-se ao ouvido de Rony e cochichou algo<p>

— Sim, pode.

— Voltaremos em um hora — gritou Hermione da porta.

— Ótimo.

Rony esperou que fossem embora e então sentou-se no chão. Precisava tomar algumas decisões, pensou. E logo. Era um problema estar muito ligado a Hermione, e o filho a adorava. Podia agüentar algumas mágoas, mas recusava-se a magoar Hugo. A única coisa sensata a fazer era sentar e ter uma conversa com Hermione. Era hora de pôr tudo em pratos limpos, concluiu.

Além disso, precisaria ter uma conversa com o menino e saber o que pensava e sentia.

Primeiro Hugo, pensou Rony. Talvez seu filho visse Hermione apenas como uma amiga e, ao contrário, ficasse aborrecido perante a idéia dela tornar-se alguém muito importante em sua vida. Desde que nascera foram apenas ele e o pai. A dupla.

Rony se assustou ao perceber movimento no quarto.

— Se não ligasse esse rádio tão alto, não seria pego de surpresa — falou Arthur Weasley às suas costas.

— Gosto de trabalhar ouvindo música — respondeu Rony, mas ergueu-se e desligou o rádio, de modo obediente. — Deseja alguma coisa?

Não conversavam desde a cena na cozinha dos Granger. Os dois homens olharam-se com desconfiança.

— Tenho algo a dizer — começou Arthur.

— Então diga.

— Fiz o melhor que pude a seu respeito. Não é justo que me acuse do contrário, quando me esforcei para ser um bom pai. Talvez tenha sido severo demais, mas era um menino indisciplinado e precisava de rédeas curtas. Tinha uma família para sustentar e fiz isso do único modo que conhecia. Talvez ache que não passei tempo suficiente com você... —

Arthur fez uma pausa e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Pode ser que sim. Não tenho jeito para essas coisas, e não sei agir como age com seu filho. Mas, verdade seja dita, você também não era uma criança tão agradável como Hugo. Ele é a sua melhor obra. Quem sabe devesse ter dito essas coisas no passado, mas é melhor tarde do que nunca.

Rony nada disse por um longo tempo, tentando recuperar-se do choque que as palavras do pai tinham provoca do em seu íntimo. Por fim, falou, escondendo a emoção:

— Acho que foi o maior discurso que já fez em sua vida.  
>A expressão de Arthur endureceu.<p>

— Bem, já acabei e vou embora.

— Pai... — Rony apoiou a furadeira a um canto. — Gostei muito de ouvi-lo.

Arthur soltou um suspiro, como se sentisse um profundo alívio.

— Então é bom terminar tudo que tenho a dizer. Quem sabe não devesse ter feito a cena que fiz outro dia, na frente do menino e da... srta. Granger. Sua mãe me passou um sermão.

Rony encarou-o, surpreso.

— Mamãe?

— Sim. — Arthur olhou para o chão, fingindo observar as ripas brilhantes de madeira. — Ela não costuma fazer isso, mas quando faz, parece um anjo vingador. Ainda mal fala comigo. Disse que a envergonhei.

— Hermione também me passou um sermão.

— Não gosto muito de admitir isso, mas a moça tem fibra. Mantém você na linha.

— Faço isso sem a ajuda de ninguém, pai.

Rony balançou a cabeça concordando. Sentia que um peso fora retirado de seus ombros.

— Você é um bom carpinteiro, Rony Weasley.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Rony sorriu com _prazer _para o pai.

— E você é um ótimo encanador, Arthur Weasley.

— Mas me demitiu.

— Porque me irritou muito.

— Ora, rapaz! Se despedir todo homem que o irrita, como vai manter uma equipe de trabalho? — Mudou de assunto. — E a mão, como vai?

Rony ergueu os dedos e flexionou-os.

— Está bem.

— Então, já que não ficou aleijado, quem sabe possa dar um telefonema. Ligue para sua mãe e diga que esclarecemos um pouco as coisas entre nós dois. Ela não vai acreditar se eu próprio contar, porque nos últimos dias mal olha para mim.

— Farei isso. — Rony fez uma pausa, e disse: — Pai, sei que o desapontei na vida.

— Ora, não foi bem assim.

— É verdade — continuou Rony. — Creio que também desapontei a mim mesmo. Mas tenho certeza de que fui bom para Connie e Hugo. — Tomou fôlego e prosseguiu: — Tentei ser bom marido e bom pai em parte para mostrar a você que valia alguma coisa.

— E mostrou. — Arthur não sabia muito bem como dar o primeiro passo, mas, dessa vez, agiu. Atravessou o quarto, e estendeu a mão. — Tenho orgulho de você.

— Obrigado — murmurou Rony, segurando a mão calejada do pai. — Meu próximo trabalho será reformar uma cozinha. Preciso de um bom encanador. Está interessado?

Os lábios de Arthur curvaram-se em um sorriso.

— Pode ser.

* * *

><p>Awn adoro reconciliações!<p>

Me perguntaram porque de eu não fazer minha própria história... Bom eu já tentei mas não tenho muito tempo pra escrever e quando eu tenho minha imaginação não ajuda... Porém leio muitos livros, muitos mesmo a cada dia eu baixo uns 3, e sempre tem aquele que me faz pensar em Rony e Hermione (e eu não sei porque) então é mais fácil eu adaptar do que escrever.

Obrigado pelos comentários eu realmente amo!

O próximo capítulo pretendo postar dia 20 ou 21, e ele será uns dos mais fofos :D


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Enquanto os Weasley resolviam suas diferenças, Hermione passeava com a terceira geração masculina da família.

—Não pedi nada, pedi?

—Como disse? — Lançou um olhar de fingida surpresa para Hugo. — Ora! Eu e mamãe quase o forçamos a ficar com o avião! Tivemos que _implorar!_

Hugo sorriu, satisfeito.

—Vai contar para o papai, não vai?

—Claro. E ele vai querer brincar também. É um lindo avião.

O menino fez movimentos circulares no ar com o brinquedo novo.

—Parece com aquele que me levou para Nova York e de volta para casa. Foi divertido. Mandei cartões-postais para todo mundo agradecendo. Gostou do seu? Fiz quase tudo sozinho.

—Adorei! — Hermione passou a mão no bolso, onde guardara o bilhete de agradecimento de Hugo, todo colorido. — Foi muito educado de sua parte. Agiu como um perfeito cavalheiro e fez o mesmo com Freddie, Nick e meus avós.

—Disseram que posso voltar a Nova York sempre que quiser. Yuri falou que posso ficar na casa dele.

—Você gostaria?

—Sim. Ele sabe mexer as orelhas.

—Sei disso.

— Hermione?

Ela se abaixara para afagar Mike e relanceou um olhar para Hugo, que a fitava com expressão séria. A mesma expressão intensa e pensativa de Rony, pensou, voltando a sentir um estranho e absurdo mal-estar.

—O que é, meu querido?

—Podemos... sentar naquela mureta e conversar sobre... coisas?

—Sem dúvida! — Com gestos solenes, Hermione levantou a criança e colocou-a sentada na mureta em frente ao prédio da faculdade. Ergueu o cachorro também, e em seguida, dando impulso, sentou-se ao lado dos dois. — Do que se trata?

—Estava pensando...

Hugo interrompeu-se, observando Mike soltar-se, pular para a grama e começar a farejar. Conversara com seus amigos. Em Nova York com Max, e na escola com Rod. Era um segredo. Tinham cuspido na palma da mão para selar o acordo. Continuou:

—Você gosta do meu pai?

—Sim. Gosto muito.

—E gosta de crianças como eu?

—Sim. Especialmente de você. — Hermione passou um braço pelos ombros de Hugo. — Somos amigos.

—Eu e papai também gostamos de você. Muito. Então, estava pensando... — Encarou-a com o olhar honesto e puro de um menino de seis anos. — Quer casar com a gente?

Hermione sentiu um baque no coração. Era uma das maiores emoções de sua vida. Só conseguiu murmurar:

—Hugo...

—Se casasse, poderia vir morar na nossa casa. Papai está arrumando tudo muito bem. E temos um quintal, e tudo mais, e vamos plantar um jardim em breve. Poderia tomar o café da manhã conosco, depois iria para a sua escola e ensinaria as pessoas a dançar. Então voltaria para casa. É tudo muito perto.

Envolta em um redemoinho de sentimentos e emoções, Hermione apoiou o queixo no alto da cabecinha ruiva.

—Meu Deus...

—Papai é muito bom — continuou o garoto. — Quase nunca grita. Só não tem uma esposa porque minha mãe foi para o céu. Gostaria que tivesse ficado conosco, mas precisou ir.

—Sei disso. Oh! Meu querido!

—Talvez o papai não a tenha pedido em casamento ainda porque tem medo que vá embora também, como a mamãe. É o que Rod acha. Talvez. Mas você não irá, não é mesmo?

Lutando contra as lágrimas, Hermione disse:

Hugo, pretendo ficar nesta Terra por muitos anos. Já falou com seu pai sobre essas coisas?

—Não, porque é ele quem tem que falar com você e pedi-la em casamento. Foi o que Max me disse. O homem tem que pedir a moça. Eu e papai compraremos um anel porque as mulheres querem ganhar um. E quando for a esposa dele não me importarei se me beijar, e serei muito comportado. Você e papai poderão ter bebês como fazem os outros casais. Eu gostaria de ter um irmão, mas se for uma irmã, tudo bem. Vamos gostar um do outro e brincar juntos. — Tomou fôlego. — Então, quer casar com a gente?

Em todos os seus sonhos e fantasias, Hermione jamais imaginara receber uma proposta de casamento de um menino de seis anos, sentada em uma mureta em uma tarde primaveril. Nada poderia ser mais tocante, pensou, e maravilhoso.

—Hugo, agora sou eu quem vai contar um segredo. Amo você há muito tempo.

—Sério?

— Sim. E também amo seu pai. Vou pensar muito sobre tudo que me disse. Prometo. Portanto, se eu disser que sim, saberá com absoluta certeza que é o que mais desejo no mundo. Se concordar, saberá que não é apenas o filho de Rony, mas meu também. Compreende o que estou dizendo?

Hugo aquiesceu, olhando-a com expressão solene.

—Vai ser minha mãe, certo?

—Isso mesmo.

Ótimo. Quer ser?

—Vou pensar — sorriu Hermione, beijando-o na testa e sal tando para a grama.

—E vai levar muito tempo para resolver? — quis saber Hugo.

Ela ergueu os braços para ajudá-lo a descer.

— Dessa vez, não. — Segurou-o firme em um abraço, antes de recolocá-lo na grama. — Mas vamos manter essa conversa como nosso segredo. Só por mais um pouco de tempo, até eu me decidir.

Hermione esperou quase vinte e quatro horas. Afinal, pensou, era uma mulher crescida e sabia o que queria. Talvez não fosse a hora ideal, mas nada havia a fazer.

O rumo que as coisas estavam tomando não era bem o que esperara e que preferira. Sempre pensara em uma seqüência lógica de acontecimentos, mas precisava ser flexível. Quando desejava tanto alguma coisa, costumava fazer concessões.

Pensou em convidar Rony para um jantar romântico, só os dois, mas desistiu da idéia. Uma proposta em um lugar público o deixaria encurralado, caso se mostrasse relutante em aceitar.

Considerou então a possibilidade de esperar o fim de semana, com um jantar à luz de velas, regado com vinho e música suave na casa de Rony, porém acabou por afastar essa idéia também. Se Hugo já não contara tudo ao pai sobre a conversa que tiveram, então ela mesma contaria.

Não seria como imaginara. Não haveria luar e música com Rony encarando-a no fundo dos olhos e dizendo que a amava e que desejava passar o resto da vida ao seu lado.

Talvez não fosse tão perfeito, mas seria correto. O ambiente ideal não importava nessa altura dos acontecimentos, disse a si mesma. Então, por que esperar?

Começou a subir a escada. O momento era propício, concluiu. Rony estava terminando o trabalho que os unira. Por que não propor casamento no espaço que haviam construí do juntos, ela com muitas idéias, e ele com a execução? Era perfeito.

Convencida, Hermione ficou muito frustrada ao ver que não havia ninguém no andar de cima. Pôs as mãos nos quadris, olhando ao redor e murmurando:

— Onde você se meteu, Weasley?

De súbito lembrou-se do ônibus escolar que traria Hugo de volta da escola e correu para a porta. Era dia de Rony buscar o menino. Hermione relanceou o olhar para o relógio de pulso, enquanto descia a escada aos pulos. Rony devia ter acabado de sair.

—Olá! Onde é o incêndio? — perguntou Spencer quan do ela quase o derrubou.

—Desculpe, papai. Preciso correr. Tenho que alcançar Rony.

—Algum problema?

—Não. — Hermione beijou-o depressa no rosto e livrou-se de seus braços. — Preciso pedir-lhe para casar comigo.

—Oh! Bem... — O choque foi grande, mas Spencer reteve-a. — Como disse?

—Vou pedir Rony em casamento. Já planejei tudo!

—Hermione...

—Eu o amo, pai. E amo Hugo. Não tenho tempo para explicar tudo, mas já pensei muito a respeito. Confie em mim.

—Tome fôlego e deixe-me... — Mas o Sr. Granger encarou a filha e percebeu que havia estrelas brilhando em seus olhos. — Vou torcer por vocês — finalizou.

—Obrigada. — Hermione atirou os braços em volta do pescoço do pai. — Deseje-me sorte.

—Boa sorte. — Deixou-a partir e ficou observando-a sumir no final da rua. — Até logo, querida — murmurou.

Rony parou para comprar leite, pão e ovos. Hugo desenvolvera uma obsessão por torradas. Ao virar a esquina, consultou o relógio de pulso. Faltavam ainda dez minutos para o ônibus chegar. Saíra cedo demais, concluiu.

Resignado a esperar, soltou Mike para que corresse um pouco. A primavera estava maravilhosa, pensou, olhando ao redor. Os arvoredos com folhas muito verdes, e as flores desabrochando. Havia algo de mágico no ar, pensou. Talvez fosse a esperança.

Sua casa começava a adquirir ares de verdadeiro lar. Em breve penduraria uma rede no alpendre, quem sabe um balanço no quintal. E trataria de comprar uma piscina inflável para Hugo.

Hugo e Mike poderiam brincar ao ar livre, rolar na grama e brincar no balanço nas noites quentes de verão. Ele sentaria na varanda e ficaria observando. Ou sentaria no balanço com Hermione. Estranho, pensou, mas já não conseguia deixar de incluí-la em todos os seus planos e sonhos. Só admitia a vida com ela, concluiu.

Precisava ter tempo para pensar e analisar a posição de Hugo em tudo isso. Depois seria apenas uma questão de saber se Hermione estava disposta a prosseguir o caminho com eles.

Talvez fosse a hora de dar um empurrãozinho, pensou. Nada era perfeito. Tudo na vida requeria esforço, tudo tinha um tempo para acontecer.

Era como construir uma casa. Rony concluiu que as fundações de seu relacionamento eram sólidas. E já tinha uma planta desenhada na mente. Ele, Hermione, Hugo e os filhos que teriam depois. Uma casa precisava de muitas crianças. Então, era hora de começar a tirar o desenho do papel, por assim dizer, e arregaçar as mangas.

Talvez Hermione não estivesse pronta para casar ainda, pensou, com a escola de bale abrindo as portas. Quem sabe precisasse de certo tempo para pôr as idéias em ordem e ajustar-se ao plano de ser mãe de um menino de seis anos. Podia dar-lhe mais um tempo, refletiu Rony.

Ficou imóvel, olhando para sua casa que surgia na colina à frente e que parecia estar esperando pelo próximo passo do dono. Não podia esperar demais, ponderou. Quando começava a construir, gostava de ir até o fim. E queria Hermione ao seu lado, no projeto mais importante de sua vida.

A primeira coisa a fazer, decidiu, enquanto caminhava até a caixa do correio, era conversar com Hugo a respeito. O filho precisava sentir-se seguro, confortável e feliz. O menino adorava Hermione, e talvez ficasse um pouco apreensivo sobre as mudanças que aconteceriam com o casamento, mas poderia tranqüilizá-lo, pensou Rony.

Conversariam à noite, depois do jantar, decidiu. Não agüentava mais a necessidade de acelerar os acontecimentos. Quando tivesse se entendido com Hugo, pensaria no modo de revelar seus planos a Hermione.

Retirou a correspondência da caixa, e ia lê-la no caminho de volta para a picape, quando Hermione o interceptou.

— Não esperava vê-la por aqui a esta hora do dia — disse, surpreso, jogando as cartas no banco da caminhonete.

Hermione saiu do próprio carro e inclinou-se para pegar do chão o pedaço de corda que Mike depositara a seus pés. Simulou uma breve luta com o cão, do tipo cabo-de-guerra, onde cada um puxava para um lado, e depois atirou o objeto para longe, a fim de manter o animalzinho ocupado por um certo tempo.

Observando-a brincar com tanta alegria e simplicidade, Rony mal conseguia esperar para despejar tudo que lhe ia no coração.

—Senti sua falta na escola — disse ela.

—Algum problema?

—De jeito nenhum! Sem problemas. — Aproximou-se e deslizou as mãos pelo peito de Rony, um gesto habitual que nunca deixava de excitá-lo. — Nem me deu um beijo de despedida.

—A porta de seu escritório estava fechada. Imaginei que estivesse ocupada.

—Então me dê um beijo agora. — Encostou os lábios nos dele, mas arqueou as sobrancelhas ao notar que Rony não se empenhava na carícia. — Poderia caprichar mais...

—Hermione, o ônibus escolar vai chegar dentro de instantes.

—Mas pode fazer melhor — repetiu ela, encostando-se ao seu corpo com força.

Rony segurou-a pelas costas e beijou-a de modo apaixonado.

— Gostei mais assim — murmurou Hermione ao final do beijo. — É primavera, e sabe o que os homens gostam de fazer na primavera, além de jogar beisebol?

Rony sorriu, fingindo inocência:

— Cortar a grama?

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada, trançando os dedos atrás da nuca de Rony, enquanto sentia diminuir o mal-estar que a perseguira durante várias horas.

—Vou reformular a pergunta — disse, sorrindo. — Sabe o que uma moça gosta de fazer na primavera? _Esta aqui, _na sua frente, em especial?

O que está tentando me dizer?

—Rony... — Hermione mordiscou-lhe o lábio. — Quero que se case comigo.

Rony ficou imóvel, como se estivesse congelado. Um zumbido tomou conta de seus ouvidos, como centenas de abelhas furiosas. Chegou à conclusão de que ouvira mal, tinha que ser isso. Hermione não podia simplesmente tê-lo pedido em casamento, quando ele passara os últimos minutos planejando como e quando abordar o assunto com ela.

Deu um passo atrás, para ganhar tempo.

—Não é muito lisonjeiro ficar me olhando desse modo, como se eu o tivesse ofendido — comentou Hermione com expressão séria.

—De onde tirou essa idéia? — perguntou Rony, ainda achando que sonhava. Mas ali estava Hermione a sua frente, e os batimentos descompassados de seu coração eram bastante reais. Além do mais, nos seus sonhos, era _ele _quem a pedia em casamento!—Droga! Uma mulher não intercepta um homem no meio do dia e o pede em casamento, sem mais nem menos!

—Por que não?

—Porque.. — Como podia raciocinar com aquele zum bido em sua cabeça? — Porque não, ora!

—Bem, eu fiz. — Hermione começou a sentir raiva e engoliu em seco. Ergueu a mão trêmula e começou a enumerar nos dedos. — Estamos namorando há meses. Não somos crianças. Gostamos da companhia um do outro e nos respeitamos. É muito natural e lógico, nessa fase, pensar em casamento.

Rony tentou controlar-se. Precisava recuperar a calma sem perda de tempo, pensou.

— Mas você não disse para pensarmos em casamento, conversarmos a respeito. Há muitos fatores a serem discutidos além da realidade de duas pessoas que gostam da companhia uma da outra e se respeitam.

E que se amam, acrescentou para si mesmo. Deus! Como a amava! Mas precisava saber o que ambos desejavam para o futuro, separados ou juntos, como uma família. Havia coisas a serem resolvidas, de uma vez por todas.

Claro que sim — concordou Hermione —mas...

—Vamos começar por você. Neste momento está livre para recomeçar sua carreira de bailarina a qualquer instante. Nada a impede de voltar a Nova York e ao palco.

—Minha escola é um impedimento. E tomei essa decisão antes de conhecê-lo.

—Hermione, vi você dançar no teatro e foi algo... indescritível. Ensinar bale nunca lhe dará a mesma satisfação que dançar no palco.

—Sim, não é a mesma coisa, mas vai me dar algo novo e é o que desejo agora. Não sou pessoa de tomar decisões de modo leviano, Rony. Hoje isso, amanhã aquilo... Quando deixei a companhia de bale para voltar para Shepherdstown, sabia o que estava fazendo. Tinha plena consciência do que deixava para trás e o que se descortinava à frente. Se não acredita que sou capaz de me comprometer com alguma coisa e ficar firme na decisão, então não me conhece.

—Não é uma questão de confiança. Mas foi bom ouvi-la dizer essas coisas. Nunca conheci alguém tão determina da quanto você.

Pensara, minutos antes, que saberia manejar tal situação. Imaginara-se propondo casamento a Hermione, e não o contrário. Começara a delinear um plano para convencê-la a compartilhar a vida a seu lado e construírem um futuro juntos. Mas ela tomara a iniciativa e o fizera sentir-se confuso, vulnerável e despreparado. Hermione não podia ser tão atirada, pensou. Tornara-se um homem de decisões ponderadas e duradouras.

—Para mim — disse em voz alta —, o problema é maior do que decidir que caminho profissional seguir. Tenho mais do que uma carreira em que pensar. Tenho Hugo. Tudo que faço ou deixo de fazer envolve meu filho.

—Estou perfeitamente ciente disso, Rony. Sabe muito bem.

—Sei que Hugo gosta de você, mas está acostumado com as coisas do jeito que estão, e precisa sentir-se seguro. Afinal, Hermione, sempre fui o centro de sua vida. Connie adoeceu quando era ainda um bebê. Entre médicos, hospitais e tratamento...

—Oh! Rony!

A exclamação soou em tom dolorido. Ela bem podia imaginar como tudo se passara. O medo, a insegurança, a dor... Rony continuou:

—Connie não pôde acompanhar seu crescimento, e tive de ser pai e mãe. O mundo se desintegrava à minha volta, e precisava cuidar de meu filho. Os primeiros dois anos de sua vida foram um verdadeiro pesadelo.

—E você fez e faz tudo que é possível para proporcionar-lhe uma vida normal e feliz. Não percebe o quanto admiro isso? Como o respeito?

Rony sentiu que corava, e nada podia fazer. Jamais pensara na paternidade como algo admirável.

—Faço o que devo fazer. Sempre penso em Hugo em primeiro lugar. É assim que deve ser. Não se trata apenas de você e eu, Hermione. Se assim fosse., mas não é. Uma mudança tão radical vai interferir na vida de Hugo.

—E quem está dizendo o contrário? — perguntou ela.

—Ora! Entenda, por favor! Não posso chegar para Hugo e dizer, sem mais nem menos, que vou me casar! Preciso conversar com ele primeiro, prepará-lo. E você também. É o tipo de responsabilidade que terá de assumir de hoje em diante, caso cheguemos a um acordo. Hugo precisa sentir-se seguro comigo e com você.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Weasley! Não acha que já pensei em tudo isso? Já me conhece há vários meses. Deveria me dar um voto de confiança.

—Não se trata de...

—Para princípio de conversa, foi Hugo quem me pediu para casar com você!

Rony ficou olhando para o rosto corado e enfurecido de Hermione e depois ergueu as mãos, em um gesto confuso.

—Preciso me sentar... — De modo automático, deixou-se cair sobre um toco de árvore. Mike balançou a corda na sua frente, e ele a atirou longe, sem prestar atenção no que fazia. — O que foi que disse?

—Estou por acaso falando grego? Hugo me fez uma proposta de casamento ontem — repetiu ela. — Parece que não tem tanta dificuldade em tomar decisões como o pai. Pediu para que me casasse com vocês dois. E eu nunca recebi uma proposta tão adorável em toda minha vida. É evidente que não vou receber o mesmo de você.

—Receberia se tivesse a paciência de esperar mais alguns dias — redargüiu Rony quase sem fôlego. — Então, fez isso para deixar Hugo feliz?

—Escute aqui, Weasley! Por mais que adore aquele menino, não me casaria com seu pai cabeça-dura a menos que desejasse. Acontece que Hugo acha que o casamento será bom para todos nós. E acontece que concordo com ele. Mas pode continuar sentado aí como um bobo, nesse tronco de árvore!

Não apenas Hermione o surpreendera, deixando-o _zonzo _e sem ação, como também seu filho de seis anos de idade passara a sua frente. Rony não sabia se estava feliz ou aborrecido.

—Talvez não estivesse parecendo um bobo, se você não tivesse me chocado tanto.

—Chocar? — repetiu Hermione, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia. — Fiz de tudo para chamar sua atenção, só faltou pintar um coração vermelho na testa! Por que acha que não tirei minhas coisas do guarda-móveis e levei para o apartamento novo? Uma mulher organizada e prática como eu não se esquece de um detalhe como esse, a não ser que não tivesse intenção de morar ali.

Rony levantou-se, de modo lento.

—Pensei que quisesse... sei lá o que pensei.

—E por que reservei cada minuto livre que tinha para ficar com você e com Hugo? Por que correria atrás de você no meio da tarde, esquecendo o amor-próprio e pedindo para se casar comigo? Por que teria feito qualquer uma dessas coisas se não o amasse? Que tolo você _é, _Rony!

Hermione deu meia-volta e afastou-se, pisando duro, em direção ao carro, enquanto lágrimas de mágoa e fúria teimavam em rolar-lhe dos olhos. Uma barra de ferro parecia apertar-lhe o peito de modo brutal, impedindo-a de respirar.

— Hermione, se entrar nesse carro serei forçado a arrastá-la para fora pelos cabelos! Não terminamos de conversar!

Ela parou, com a mão na maçaneta.

—Estou muito zangada para falar com você agora.

—Não precisa falar mais nada. Sente-se! — Rony apontou para o toco de árvore que ocupara.

—Não quero sentar.

—Hermione!

Ela ergueu os braços em um gesto de desespero, voltou para onde estava antes e sentou-se.

— Pronto! Está contente?

Rony ignorou a ironia e começou:

— Em primeiro lugar, não pretendo me casar apenas para dar uma mãe para Hugo. Ao mesmo tempo, não me casarei com ninguém que não possa ser uma boa mãe. Agora vamos deixar isso de lado e falar sobre nós dois. Sei que está furiosa, mas não chore.

— Não gastaria uma lágrima sequer com você!  
>Como resposta, ele tirou um lenço do bolso e estendeu-o para ela.<p>

— Trate de limpar o rosto. Já estou passando por maus bocados sem precisar vê-la debulhar-se em lágrimas.

Hermione ignorou o lenço e limpou as faces molhadas com as costas da mão, em um gesto de rebeldia infantil. Rony recomeçou:

—Muito bem, vamos supor que haja uma caixa aqui no chão. — Apontou para o solo. — Tudo que dissemos até este momento irá para dentro dela, e vou fechar a tampa. Poderemos abri-la mais tarde, mas de agora em diante começaremos da estaca zero.

—No que me diz respeito, pode pôr um cadeado na tampa e jogar essa caixa no mar.

—Pretendia conversar com Hugo hoje à noite — prosse guiu Rony, como se não a tivesse ouvido. — Observar como se sente a respeito de várias mudanças. Conheço meu filho muito bem. — Fez uma pausa e riu. — Por outro lado, tal vez não o conheça tão bem assim, já que sai por aí pedindo minha mulher em casamento quando não estou presente.

—Sua mulher?

—Fique quieta — pediu ele com bons modos. — Se tivesse permanecido em silêncio um pouco mais, teríamos conversado a esse respeito com calma e serenidade.

Rony aproximou-se e segurou-a pelo queixo, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e encará-lo.

—Hermione, eu a amo. — Vendo que ela desejava se levantar, apertou-lhe o ombro. — Não. Fique aí. Estava imaginando como dizer isso quando você irrompeu no meu caminho como um furacão.

—Quando eu... — Hermione deixou escapar um longo suspiro, sentindo o coração disparar e olhando para o chão. — Tem certeza de que a tampa da caixa está bem fechada? Porque gostaria de voltar atrás no tempo e não ter tomado a iniciativa... como sempre.

—Sim, está fechada.

Ela fechou bem os olhos por um momento, tentando clarear as idéias. Mas a enorme excitação que tomara conta de todo seu ser não a deixava pensar direito. E sentia-se bem, concluiu. Muito bem.

—Importa-se de começar de novo? — pediu. — Na parte em que disse que me ama?

—Claro, sem problemas. Amo você. Comecei a me apaixonar no instante em que a vi tropeçando nos brinquedos na loja de sua mãe. Dali em diante sempre achava que iria voltar à razão, e que você não era para mim. Todas as vezes em que parecia estar mergulhando de cabeça no amor, tentava me controlar. Tinha meus motivos para fazer isso, porém agora, neste instante, não consigo me lembrar de nenhum.

—Fui feita para você, Rony, como você foi feito para mim.

—Quando fomos a Nova York e ficamos na casa de sua irmã, percebi que era inútil continuar resistindo, e deixei-me levar pelos sentimentos. Até hoje, quando me lembro de vê-la dançando no palco, meu coração dispara. Foi a cena mais linda que já presenciei. Aliás, você é muitas mulheres em uma. Quando dança em um teatro é forte e poderosa. E quando a vi dançar para as crianças na sua futura escola, era delicada como uma fada em um sonho. — Rony tomou fôlego e disse com franqueza: — Isso sempre foi algo que me deixou confuso e inseguro.

Agachou-se ao lado de Hermione, junto ao tronco caído da árvore onde ela estava sentada.

— Há alguns minutos estava aqui desenhando uma cena em minha mente. Costumo fazer isso. Eu e você, sentados em um balanço que ainda vou comprar.

As lágrimas ameaçavam rolar de novo, mas Hermione fez força para não chorar e murmurou:

—Gostei dessa cena.

—Eu também. Sabe, imaginava que estávamos construindo uma morada. Não como a casa que tenho no alto da colina, de cimento e cal, mas uma morada feita de afeto, compreensão e carinho. Tenho tempo e muita paciência para construir porque é importante que as paredes sejam sólidas para durar para sempre.

—E eu o apressei — interrompeu Hermione, em tom de remorso.

—Sim, é verdade. Mas também já imaginei outra coisa. Duas pessoas não precisam caminhar no mesmo ritmo para chegar no mesmo lugar. Uma vai correndo, a outra mais devagar...

Uma lágrima conseguiu furar o bloqueio mental, deslizando pelo rosto de hermione.

—Este é o lugar feito para mim. — Acariciou-lhe o ros to com meiguice. — Eu o amo, Rony, quero...

—Não quer nada! Quem toma a dianteira aqui sou eu! — Ele a fez levantar do tronco de árvore. — Vê a casa na colina?

—Sim.

—Precisa de reparos, mas tem potencial. Esse cachorrinho que está aí, perseguindo o próprio rabo, foi quase domesticado. Tenho um filho que está voltando da escola em um ônibus atrasado. E quero ir até a sua escola de bale de vez em quando, só para vê-la dançar e ensinar suas alunas. Quero ter filhos com você. Acho que sei lidar bem com crianças pequenas.

—Oh! Rony...

—Quieta! Ainda não terminei. Quando chegar o verão, quero sentar com você no jardim que vamos plantar juntos. E é só com você que desejo fazer todas essas coisas.

—Por favor, peça-me logo em casamento, antes que eu desmaie e não consiga dizer que sim.

—E você é apressada e mandona — concluiu Rony com expressão de fingido aborrecimento, mas sorrindo em se guida. — Mas eu gosto disso. Case-se comigo, Hermione.

Um nó na garganta a impedia de responder, mas abraçou-o com força. O beijo que lhe deu pareceu entregar-lhe seu coração e valeu mais que mil palavras. Mike começou a latir e a dar voltas desesperadas ao redor dos dois, agarrando-se em suas pernas e fazendo Hermione rir.

—Estou tão feliz, querido...

—Mesmo assim não me importaria de ouvi-la dizer que sim.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e abriu a boca para falar, quando o ruído do ônibus e crianças tagarelando e rindo abafaram sua voz.

Hermione voltou-se, segurando Rony pela cintura, e viu Hugo descer correndo do veículo escolar. O cão saltou ao seu encontro, abanando o rabo.

— Deixe que eu falo — murmurou Hermione para Rony. — Olá, Hugo bonitão.

O menino viu as lágrimas em seu rosto e lançou um olhar preocupado para o pai.

— Você está machucada, Hermione?

— Não. Às vezes gente grande chora porque está tão feliz que parece que vai explodir. Assim é que me sinto neste instante. Lembra-se do que me disse ontem, Hugo?

O menino mordeu o lábio, relanceando um olhar de viés para Rony.

—Sim...

—Bem, eis minha resposta para vocês dois... — Abraçou pai e filho ao mesmo tempo. — Sim!

Os olhos de Hugo arregalaram-se como se não conseguis se acreditar.

—Verdade?

—Sem dúvida!

—Papai, adivinhe!

—O quê?

—Hermione vai casar com _nós dois! _Isso é bom, não é?

—É maravilhoso! Vamos para casa.

Deixaram o carro de Hermione e a picape estacionados onde estavam e começaram a subir a colina a pé, em direção à casa. Junto ao gramado, Rony parou e beijou-a, fazendo-a refletir que não era tudo maravilhoso, mas sim, perfeito.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom acabou... o próximo capítulo será o epílogo e quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e leram essa história, isso foi muito importante pra mim. Espero que tenham gostado como eu gostei !<strong>

**Em breve postarei uma nova adaptação e acho que será Rony e Hermione também... **

**Obrigado novamente ;)**


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

— Papai? Quanto tempo falta?

— Só alguns minutos. Deixe-me ajeitar isto aqui.

Rony ergueu Hugo e colocou-o numa cadeira, principi ando a dar o nó em sua gravata preta, muito elegante, que combinava com o botão de rosa vermelha na lapela. Com um riso sem graça, Rony murmurou:

— Minhas mãos estão suando.

— E os pés estão frios? Vovô disse que alguns homens ficam gelados no dia do casamento.

— Não é o meu caso. Amo Hermione. Desejo muito me casar com ela. Nada há a temer.

— Eu também sinto o mesmo, pai. Você é o noivo, e eu sou o padrinho.

— Isso mesmo.

Rony deu um passo atrás e examinou o menino com ar de apreciação. Tão pequeno e parecendo um homenzinho em seu terno de gala.

— Está muito elegante, Hugo.

— Nós dois estamos bonitos, papai. Foi a vovó quem disse, e ela chorou. Max contou que as mulheres choram em casamentos. Ele já foi a vários. Por que elas choram, papai?

— Não sei, filho. Quando crescer vai ter uma namorada e perguntar a ela.

Voltou a segurar Hugo, colocou-o no chão e o fez virar-se a fim de ficarem os dois diante do espelho.

— É um grande dia. Hoje, nós três estaremos iniciando uma família.

— Tenho uma mãe e uma porção de avós, avôs, tias, tios e primos. Tenho tudo! Depois que você beijar a noiva, papai, vamos ter uma festa com muito bolo. Foi Nana quem me disse.

Natasha pedira que a chamasse assim, e ele adorara a idéia.

— Isso mesmo.

— Depois vocês irão para a lua-de-mel para se beijarem mais.

— É esse o plano. Mas vamos telefonar, Hugo, e enviar cartões-postais para você e todos da família — acrescentou Rony, tentando não fazê-lo sentir-se excluído porque iria passar alguns dias fora com a esposa.

— Certo. E quando voltar, vamos todos morar juntos. Rod disse que você e Hermione vão fazer um bebê na lua-de-mel. E verdade?

A pergunta o pegou desprevenido. Como aqueles garotos conversavam entre si, pensou Rony.

— Preciso resolver isso com Hermione — respondeu.

— Posso chamá-la de mãe, não posso?

Pelo espelho, Rony lançou um olhar cheio de carinho para o filho.

— Sim. Ela o ama, Hugo.

— Eu sei. — O menino ergueu o rosto para o alto, como se procurasse ter muita paciência com a ingenuidade do pai.— É por isso que está casando com _nós dois, _entendeu?

Harry entrou no quarto e viu o noivo e o padrinho sorrindo um para o outro.

— Estão prontos?

— Sim! Venha, papai. Depressa! Vamos casar!

Hermione saiu do quarto junto à sacristia, onde se preparara, e estendeu a mão para o pai.

— Está linda como um sonho. — Spencer beijou-lhe a ponta dos dedos trêmulos. — Minha criança adorável...

— Não me faça chorar de novo. Acabei de me recuperar de uma crise de lágrimas com a mamãe. — Hermione passou a mão na lapela do terno do pai, para disfarçar a emoção.  
>— Estou tão feliz! Mas recuso-me a caminhar pela igreja com o rosto molhado, o nariz escorrendo e os olhos vermelhos! Quero estar linda de verdade!<p>

— Está sentindo aquele aperto no estômago?

— Estou, papai, mas não me importo. Amo você, pai.

— E eu te amo, Hermione.

— Certo. Estamos bem — respondeu ela, começando a ouvir os primeiros acordes da _Marcha Nupcial. _— Está na hora de entrar.

Aguardou, o braço passado pelo do pai, enquanto sobrinhas e primas, suas damas de honra, tomavam seus lugares à frente para o cortejo. A mais nova das meninas começava a atirar pétalas de rosas no longo tapete branco. Estavam todas vestidas de vários tons de rosa, do _pink _ao nacarado, e o resultado era gracioso como um quadro antigo.

Hermione avançou até a porta principal que iria abrir-se de par em par, para a nave da igreja. Seu vestido era romântico, todo branco e salpicado por pequenas pérolas, com um longo véu. Todo o nervosismo a abandonou, como por milagre substituído por uma total e indescritível felicidade.

As portas se abriram, silenciosamente, e ela relanceou um olhar calmo pelos bancos da igreja, repletos de paren tes e amigos. Lá estavam Davidov e Ruth, Annie Maynard, da loja de sua mãe, a vizinha que a vira nos ombros de Rony no meio da rua, suas novas e futuras alunas, bailarinos da companhia que haviam viajado de Nova York para a cerimônia, além de toda a sua família que, por si só, já ocupava três quartos dos bancos.

— Olhe para todos, papai. Não são maravilhosos? Quero que abençoem minha união com Rony.

Começou a caminhar de modo compassado, de braço dado com Spencer, até chegar ao altar onde o pai a entregou ao noivo, em meio à música. Sorriu para Rony de modo seguro e tranqüilo.

Como fizera Spencer, Rony beijou-lhe a mão.

— Eu a farei feliz — murmurou para o futuro sogro. Sorriu, e olhou para Hermione. — E _você _me faz feliz.

Esquecendo que devia manter-se discreto, Hugo bamboleou dentro dos sapatos novos e luzidios e disse bem alto, fazendo um riso abafado percorrer todos os bancos da igreja:

— Você está bonita, mamãe.

Hermione achou que iria desmaiar de emoção e contentamento. Inclinou-se e beijou o menino na face.

— Amo você, Hugo. Agora somos um novo time. — Voltou a aprumar-se e encarou Rony. — Você, seu pai e eu.

Entregou o buquê de rosas brancas para a irmã Freddie e segurou a mãozinha de Hugo, durante toda a cerimônia. Fazendo assim, pensou, cumpria sua promessa e casava-se com os dois.

FIM

* * *

><p>Nossa eu amo essa história.<p>

Obrigado a todos que comentaram, deixaram em alerta e favorito.

Joana Patrícia, Carlos e Bruna Perra, Soks, Andreia, Imy, MioneMD, Sabrina Weasley, , Night, Mariana-gif, Camila, Thaty, Penelope M. Jones, FireboltLeviosa e a todos os leitores fantasmas meus sinceros obrigado!


End file.
